Bleach High School
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Después de la muerte puede haber otra vida en donde puedes ser perdonado. Todo lo que tendrá soportar el pobre de Gin con ilegales, engreídos y psicópatas, y GRANDES DESASTRES. GinRan, HistuHina, IchiRuki, ByakuHisa y maaaaas. CAP 13 UP! CORREGIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: ¡hola! Este es mi segundo fic de Bleach, tiene GinRan e IchiRuki principalmente y un montón de parejas alternativas e_e**

**Ichimaru: Bleach no le pertenece **

**Autora: gracias por recordármelo ¬¬, ahora limpiarás todo mi cuarto **

**Ichimaru: nooo, todo menos eso**

**Autora: oye no es tan malo, anda coge la escoba y empieza a barrer**

**Ichimaru: Bieeeen ¬¬**

**Autora: una aclaración que quería hacerles, en el fic casi todos los personajes son de diferentes países así que lo único que cambian son sus apellidos, les dejo los nombres para que no se confundan**

**PROLOGO**

_Todo se acabó al final… la única verdad que existe es la de nuestra muerte y nada más… _

_En la batalla con Aizen, ese desgraciado asesinó a Rangiku y luego la ira me consumió haciendo que lo atacara, logrando mi muerte… es gracioso, uno no se da cuenta de cuánto quiere a una persona hasta que la pierde. Aquí estoy… Gin Ichimaru, un hombre que empezó la vida como un mendigo, un ex capitán del Gotei 13, mano derecha de Aizen… muriendo por la culpa de ese maldito, nunca me importó el momento de mi muerte, pero tenía la mínima esperanza de desaparecer antes de que Rangiku muriera, pero… no se hizo realidad, si es cierto que existe una vida siguiente a esta, jamás volveré a hacer algo como esto, también me gustaría encontrarme con Rangiku, si no hubiera seguido a Aizen ¿Hubiera tenido amigos? Y si fuera así ¿Qué clase de amigos tendría? pero eso ya es mucho pedir, si es que en verdad existe un Verdadero Dios, solo te pido que la protejas y que le permitas conocer la felicidad que yo no le di…_

-0-

Ah… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar? Me levanté y vi un paisaje muy diferente a los que conozco: el cielo era tan claro que hasta parecía puro, la hierba era verde oscuro, y al fondo había un corral donde estaban muchas gallinas y gallos, parecía una granja… que lugar tan pacífico… espera… ¿¡cómo diablos sigo vivo? ¿¡No era que el bastardo de Aizen me acaba de matar? Al menos que… ¡Reviví! ¡Hay una vida después de la otra! ¡Estoy vivo! Nunca había estado tan alegre de poder ver la luz del día… pero, ¿no se supone que uno no debería recordar nada de su pasado cuando revive? ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí e_e?

Bien, ahora debo encontrar un lugar con personas normales para asegurarme de que no es una ilusión ni nada por el estilo. Es raro… sigo vestido con la misma ropa que tenía, debe ser alguna trampa, que decepción. Llegué a una casa vieja y toqué la puerta dos veces, a la tercera me abrió la puerta un niño como de 13 años con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón chocolate desgastado, no tenía nada en los pies.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó en un tono amargado, es un alivio que hubieran personas, pero todavía no me puedo asegurar de que esto no es una trampa

-disculpa, estoy perdido y yo…- el chico me cerró la puerta en mi cara. Pude escuchar algunos gritos que provenían desde adentro, eran las voces de una chica y el chico que me cerró la puerta:

-_¿¡por que le cerraste la puerta?-_

_-¿es que acaso no viste como estaba vestido?-_

_-¡a quien le importa la ropa! ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que hay que hacer?-_

_-¡sí! ¡El jefe me lo explicó todo más veces que a ti!- _estaba un 100% seguro que desgraciadamente esto era una trampa, supongo que me debo alistar para la batalla

_-¡es porque eres un retardado mental!-_

_-¡no me molestes! ¿¡Quién iba a poder confiar en un tipo mitad zorro vestido como un loco indigente?- _mocoso, a quien le dices loco indigente

_-¡deja de insultar al cliente y abre la puerta!_

_-Bieeeen… pero no voy a negar que esta vestido como un cura sin dinero-_

_-ashh! Olvídalo mejor lo hago yo_

Después de tantos insultos decidieron abrirme la puerta, una niña como de la misma edad que el otro salió, tenía el pelo del mismo largo que el niño y con el mismo color, lo único que los diferenciaban era que su cabello estaba recogido por un broche, también tenía una camisa de color rosa y una falda jeans, tampoco llevaba nada en los pies. Puse la mano en mi zampakuto listo para que ella diera el primer ataque

-l-lamento la estupidez que hizo mi hermano, el está un poquito mal de la cabeza- dijo en un tono amable y a la vez preocupado

-no importa- contesté con mi sonrisa malvada

- entonces… nos escuchaste ¿o me equivoco?- sus ojos se pusieron sombríos

-ustedes son demasiado ruidosos para ocultar algo-

-supongo que no tengo más remedio que…- estaba por desenvainar mi zampakuto listo para el ataque –invitarte a un té y explicarte todo- me dijo en un tono alegre… me recordaba en cierto modo a Urahara

Entré a la casa y me dijeron que me sentara en una silla de madera, la chica se sentó a mi lado y me dio una taza de té, mientras que el otro se sentó enfrente de mí. Le di un sorbo… tenía un sabor extraño, muy diferente a los que hacían en Japón y en la Sociedad de Almas

-y bien… ¿desde hace cuanto no le dan donaciones a tu iglesia?- me preguntó el niño, pero su hermana le tiró la taza de té en la cabeza

-ya te dije que no insultes al cliente- dijo entre dientes –bien… supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que reviviste- yo asentí –y que es raro de que en otra vida recuerdes tu pasado… también el por qué no tuviste una vida completa como los demás, osea, nacimiento, niñez, adolescencia y adultez-

-en realidad no me puso a pensar en lo último-

-baaaaka- dijo el niño

-tienes razón… como iba diciendo, nosotros somos tu conciencia-

-¿eh?-

-fuimos enviados desde arriba para que puedas remediar los daños que hiciste-

-¿y para que querría remediar todo lo que he hecho?-

-también te ayudaremos a recuperar a Rangiku- dijo la niña haciendo que me pusiera pálido

-como si quisiera verla de nuevo-

-bueno, no te obligaremos a hacer nada- dijo el niño alarmando a su hermana, pero este continuó antes de dijera algo –solo imagínate… con lo linda que es Rangiku y con el cuerpo que tiene, tantos hombres se aproximarán a ella y la mayoría solo por interés, le harán cosas muuuy malas que no te imaginas, la harán sufrir y podrán hacerle cosas que tu quisiste hacerle y ella estará sola al final, será utilizada y no será consolada por nadie ya que tu no estuviste para protegerla- ahora sí me venció, tan solo imaginarme lo que le harán esos tipos a mi Ran-chan, me hierve la sangre –entonces ¿Qué opinas?-

-lo haré… pero solo por Rangiku-

-el amor hace muchas cosas y convierte a las personas en seres estúpidos- dijo el niño tratando de hacerme enojar

-ahora que has aceptado, te acompañaremos hasta que cumplas tu misión- dijo la niña -ahora déjame presentarme… mi nombre es Dream-

-y el mío es Nightmare- se presentó en maldito mocoso

-y nosotros somos tu conciencia- dijeron a la vez

-y yo soy Ichimaru Gin-

-ya sabíamos- contestaron a la vez

-¬¬##

-ahora, solo tenemos que localizar a tu "amiga"- dijo Dream usando una especie de aparato -¡listo! Rangiku Matsumoto está en… ¡Inglaterra!, ahora solo tenemos que ir a Inglaterra-

-eso me ha alegrado bastante ahora… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté

-en Escocia- me respondió Dream

-¿¡Por qué mierda estamos tan lejos?-

-no te quejes, las otras opciones que teníamos eran China y Rusia- me dijo Nightmare con su jodido carácter

-ahora solo tenemos que quitarte esa pinta de indigente- dijo Dream y en unos segundos mi ropa se convirtió en una camisa blanca con una abrigo negro y pantalones del mismo color con un par de botas de cuero

-¡yupiii! Ahora eres un chico normal de emm… 24 años que nació en Escocia y su nombre es Verde Gin-

-¿¡COMO QUE VERDE GIN? ¿¡ACASO NO SABES QUE MI NOMBRE SIGINIFCA PLATA? ¡ME ACABAS DE DECIR PLATA VERDE!- yo soy del que no pierde los estribos por nada, pero estos niños me colmaron la paciencia y más con ese estúpido nombre

-entonces… Red Gin- dijo Nightmare

-Purpple Gin- dijo Dream

-Rosa Gin-

-¡DEJEN DE PONERLE COLORES A MI NOMBRE!-

-entonces trata de aportar ideas- dijeron los dos

-que tal… Colonello Gin-

-eso más parece italiano que escocés-

-a pues, eso es mejor que ponerme Plata Rosa- de repente el mocoso de Nightmare se fue a su casa por unos instantes y regresó con un libro

-¿Qué es eso?-

-son algunos apellidos Escoceses que encontré en el libro del maravilloso mundo de las hadas-

-¿no crees que ya estas suficientemente grandecito para creer en las hadas?-

-¬¬… olvidando al imbécil, aquí tenemos a Lushmore, Lardock, Sayle, Schaull, Sealkie, Rowli, Finscastle y Fowler-

-wao- dijimos Dream y yo

-una pregunta ¿Por qué hay que ponerme nombre escocés?-

-porque tu cédula ya lo dice y no se le puede cambiar nada, además solo falta el apellido-

-e_e… ok-

-ahora a probar nombres- dijo Dream –que tal… Sayle Gin-

-no me gusta… suena raro-

-¿Schaull Gin?- yo negué con la cabeza –Sealkie Gin-

-me acabas de llamar foca plata-

-¿desde cuándo sabes Escocés?-

-cuando un maniaco que quiere conquistar el mundo te está diciendo un discurso prefieres hasta leerte un diccionario-

-ok (?)… entonces Gin Lushmore-

-me gusta, pero sigue intentando-

-Gin Fowler- volví a negar con la cabeza -¿Gin Lardock?-

-feo-

-Gin Rowli- hice una mueca de asco –Gin Finscastle-

-me gusta también, ahora no se cual de los dos escoger-

-¿Qué tal los dos?... entonces serías un hombre de 24 años que nació en Escocia cuyo nombre es Gin Lushmore Finscastle, con solo escuchar tu nombre serías todo un príncipe escocés *v* - dijo Dream

-me gusta pero…-

-acabo de poner el apellido de ese cura pobre en la cédula- dijo Nightmare

-¡oye! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste opinar!-

-muy bien, es hora de irnos-

**2 días después**

-no volveré a viajar con ustedes-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dan miedo los animales?- me preguntó Nightmare con una sonrisa malvada

-a cualquiera después de haber viajado de esa forma e_e-

FlashBack

_-¡rápido! ¡Corre que te van a alcanzar!- me dijo Dream_

_-¿¡cómo diablos se supone que haga correr a un avestruz?- le grité furioso_

_-¡ahí vienen!- dijo Dream señalando a un panal de avispas persiguiéndonos_

_-¡corre maldita ave del carajo! ¡Vamos, hazlo por mí!- pero el ave no me hacía caso -¡te van a picar las avispas y no serás atractiva para un avestruz hombre!- de una vez el avestruz empezó a correr lo más rápido posible._

_-por fin arrancó tu avestruz… pero ¿Cómo diablos supiste que era hembra?-_

_-¿pone huevos no?-_

_-¡ja! ¡A ver si puedes alcanzarme Ichimaru!- dijo Nightmare adelantándose_

_-¡TU! ¡MOCOSO DEL CARRISO! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE TIRARLE UNA PIEDRA A UN PANAL DE OVEJAS!_

_-perdón, es que estaba jugando beisbol :D-_

_-desgraciado ¬¬#-_

_-¿Por qué estamos en África?-_

_-es que mi tele transportador no funciona- dijo Dream_

_-¡Precipicio!- grito Nightmare tirándose con su avestruz_

_-¡Al ataque!- lo siguió Dream_

_-¿¡como pretenden que baje?... espérate, amiga, déjame pensar en una opción que no incluyan ni picaduras de avispas, ni morir en un precipicio- pero antes de que lo pensara el avestruz empezó a correr –avestruz no lo hagas, no lo hagas avestruz, AVESTRUUUUUZ –_

_-por fin despertaste- dijo Nightmare_

_-¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunté confundido_

_-los avestruces llegaron a la madurez y se convirtieron en ballenas, estoy tan orgullosa-_

_-aaahhh, ya entiendo… no espera ¡los avestruces no se convierten a ballenas cuando crecen!-_

_-casi- murmuró Nightmare _

_Silencio_

_-una pregunta… ¿Qué… diablos… hacemos… en una ballena e_e?_

_-los avestruces cuando maduran se fusionan y se convierten en cualquier clase de animal… para nuestra suerte estábamos cerca del mar y se convirtió en ballena-_

_-eso es totalmente __**in**__creíble ¬¬-_

Fin del FlashBack

-la ciencia esconde más secretos de los que te imaginas- dijo Dream

-sí, pero no soy capaz de creerme ese cuento ¬¬… además ¿ya llegamos a Inglaterra o aparecimos por Alaska repentinamente?-

-estamos en Londres, Inglaterra-

-¿y que se supone que voy a hacer aquí?-

-solo te vamos a matricular en una universidad donde estarán todos los shinigamis que conociste en tu vida pasada y tendrás la oportunidad de cambiar lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero si no lo haces simplemente regresarás al momento de tu muerte y te pudrirás en las llamas del infierno-

-¡eso no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en Escocia! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA AL DEDIRME ESO TAN TARDE?-

-se me olvidó :D-

-ahora Gin Lushmore Finscastle… empezarás tu día de clases en dos horas-

-¿¡Acabo de llegar y ya voy a la escuela?

-universidad- suspiró –estoy tan feliz de que mi pequeño Gin se haya vuelto un hombre… todo fue tan rápido, es como si hubiera llegado a este mundo hace dos días - dijo Dream secándose las lágrimas falsas con un pañuelo

**Autora: ¡por fin terminé! ¿Qué te pareció la historia Gin?... ¿Gin? ¿Gin? ¿GIIIIN?**

**Ichimaru: *luchando con un pulpo gigante debajo de la cama***

**Autora: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?... bueno gracias por leer el fic ^^**

**Ichimaru: no… pulpo… no soy comida… dejen reviews **


	2. LLegada a la Unviersidad? oo

**Autora: nyaaaa~ estoy de vuelta *-***

**Ichimaru: ya vino esta loca a molestar e_e**

**Autora: ¬¬… ¿todavía no te callas después de haber tenido una pelea con mi mascota?**

**Ichimaru: ¿eso era tu mascota?**

**Autora: si ¬¬… bueno regresando al tema, este es ya mi segundo capítulo *-*, gracias a Confi-Momo, Alexa y a por los Reviews**

**Ichimaru: Bleach no le pertenece**

**Autora: ya sé ¬¬… para los que leyeron Parejas a la Fuerza, quiero avisarles que ya subí el capítulo 13 y según mi opinión da bastante risa xD**

**Ichimaru: deja de hacer publicidad en otro fic ¬¬**

**Autora: cállate o te despido**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, llegué a Londres a la seis y de una vez voy a la universidad. En todas las locuras de mi otra vida que había hecho nada había sido tan raro como lo que me está pasando, ahora resulta que al final tuve conciencia, y no es cualquiera, son dos niños molestos que son los únicos capaces de hacerme perder la paciencia. El lugar era muy grande, había muchas puertas en los corredores y el triple de personas, pero lo peor fue que la primera persona que me habló fue el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo.

-disculpa ¿sabes dónde queda el salón 45?- me preguntó, estaba vestido un suéter manga corta de color rojo y un pantalón jeans con unas Convers rojas

-qué casualidad que estamos en la misma clase, pero si te digo que tampoco sé-

-no importa, seguiré buscando-

-¿estaban buscando la clase 45?- preguntó una voz familiar… al voltearme vi que se trataba de Renji Abarai que sorpresa, que sorpresa

-eh si, ¿sabes dónde está?- preguntó Ichigo

-es la que tiene a lado-

._.

-debiste haberte fijado bien- le dije a Ichigo

-¡también es tu culpa!-

-¿yo? Si no hubieras llegado tu que me distrajiste me hubiera dado cuenta- dijo con mi sonrisa

-¡si tú no hubieras estado tapando todo ese espacio yo me hubiera dado cuenta más rápido que tú!-

-apuesto que un ciego ve más que tú- lo provoqué sin abandonar la sonrisa

-¡ja! Habla por ti que no quieres ni abrir los ojos, para tu información yo como mucha zanahoria-

-sí, se nota, y más por el cabello-

-¡tú no insultes a mi cabello!-

-si siguen peleando como niños nos van a poner un castigo el primer día por llegar tarde así que muevan, muevan- dijo Renji empujándonos a la vez

Faltaban diez minutos para que sonara la campana, todos en la clase eran conocidos míos de mi vida pasada que fue hace dos días e_e… Me senté a la izquierda de Ichigo, a su derecha estaba Renji, arriba se encontraban Yumichika e Ikkaku.

-oye, zorrito ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó Ichigo

-Gin- le respondí

-¿eso no es japonés?- me preguntó Ikkaku, yo asentí -¿eres de Japón?- negué con la cabeza

-soy de Escocia-

-¿entonces por qué tienes un nombre así?- me preguntó Renji

-cuando digo mi nombre junto a mi apellido suena más escocés que nada-

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Yumichika

-no lo diré-

-vamos dilo, si lo dices, yo te digo el mío- dijo Ichigo

-dime el tuyo primero- Ichigo se sonrojó

-Kurosaki I-Ichigo-

-- se burló Ikkaku

-por suerte solo tú sabes el significado- dijo el chico zanahoria avergonzado

-¿entonces eres japonés?- Ichigo asintió –bienvenido al clan-

-ahora que ya te dije mi nombre, tienes que decirme el tuyo- dijo Ichigo, yo suspiré

-Gin Lushmore Finscastle-

-(?)-

-tienes un apellido al estilo Byakuya- dijo Renji

-¿Cómo así?-

-su nombre completo es Byakuya Slayer Blackwood IV-

-eso ya se convirtió en un discurso- todos se rieron

-¿tu cómo te llamas?- Ikkaku le preguntó a Renji

-Renji Sandoval, soy de España-

-ese apellido nunca podría estar al nivel de Byakuya-

-¡oye! ¿Insinúas que mi apellido es feo?-

-no, en realidad me parece interesante, pero si lo comparas con el de Byakuya duele un poco-

-tienes razón… y tu cómo te llamas-

-Ikkaku Madarame, orgullosamente Japonés… y tú el de la pluma ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yumichika Fu Jin, soy coreano-

-*sniff* *sniff*- de repente apareció Ggio Vega de quien sabe donde –son un grupo tan internacional… ¡Yo quiero unirme!-

-¿y tu quien eres?- dijimos todos a la vez

-mi nombre es Ggio Shuu, soy de China… entonces ¿puedo estar con ustedes?-

-pues sí… pero no estoy seguro que seamos un grupo._.- dijo Ichigo confundido, de una vez Ggio se sentó a lado de Ikkaku

-¿con que permiso te sientas a mi lado?-

-con el mío-

-me huele a que estas buscando pelea-

-pues yo huelo que vas a perder-

-¿quieres apostar?-

-con mucho gusto-

-no van a apostar nada y mucho menos a pelear- por suerte Yumichika los detuvo

-puedo ver que estos dos no se van a llevar muy bien- dije con una gotita en la cien

-¿tú crees?... hace poco vi que sus miradas echaban chispas- dijo Ichigo

Todo estaba muy animado, nunca me pude imaginar qué clase de amigos hubiera tenido si no me hubiera ido con Aizen, pero ni en mis sueños más locos pensé ser parte del clan de Kurosaki, siempre pensé que no tendría y si los tuviera serían pocos al estilo Tousen, Byakuya incluso Aizen… pero ahora pude ver qué clase de amigos tendría y es algo muy irónico.

La campana tocó y todos se acomodaron en sus puestos, al entrar el profesor me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida: Unohana Retsu siendo mi profesora de universidad, este día es cada vez más raro.

-buenos días minna-san, mi nombre es Unohana Retsu, yo seré su tutora durante todo el año, mi materia es Medicina, ahora me gustaría que todos se presentasen- el primero de la fila se presentó, se trataba de Hitsugaya haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojaran, luego siguió Soi Fon, Kira-kun, Nemu, Rukia, Orihime, Hisagi, Iba, Omaeda, Nanao, hasta que la presencia de alguien me quitó el aburrimiento, sí, era Rangiku, con su típico tono de voz y su alegría, sin rastro del dolor que le causé, me alegro que esté bien, pero es triste que ya no me recuerde, aunque creo que las cosas serían mejor así… no quiero hacerle sufrir otra vez, ahora que sé que está bien solo la trataré como si fuera una persona que acabo de conocer, como si los recuerdos que teníamos desde que éramos niños hayan desaparecido, sí, así está mejor.

-¿oye? Sigues vivo- Ichigo me preguntó despertándome de mis pensamientos

-awwwww~ si –

-Te quedaste viendo a esa tal Rangiku… con que te llamó la atención-

-ah sí, un poco n_nU-

-entonces te gustan los pechos grandes… pervertido e_e-

-no es eso, es solo que me recuerda a una persona-

-me alegra saber que por lo menos es eso, ¿Qué tal si la invitas a salir?-

-ehehehe, no creo, en l primer día sería muy apresurado, además, ella me recuerda a una amiga que conocí desde niño y me siguió en todo, pero al final no supe agradecerle y le causé tanto dolor que todavía no me lo perdono, así que prefiero dejar las cosas como están-

-esta tal vez pueda ser tu segunda oportunidad para corregir tu error… eh… mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, vengo de Japón y tengo 23 años- Ichigo se presentó nervioso, pero después se sentó –deberías aprovechar las oportunidades-

-ya sé, pero ella jamás me perdonará lo que le hice-

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-la traicioné-

-eso duele ¿Cómo era la chica?- yo solté una pequeña risa

-no era una chica, simplemente la hice sufrir abandonándola y al final no fui capaz de protegerla-

-¿de que la tenías que proteger?-

-de alguien tan cruel como nadie y lo peor fue que la abandoné por estar del lado de ese bastardo-

-bah, tu solo decides si aprovechar las oportunidades o no-

**Autora: termineeeee! **

**Ichimaru: mínimo ya te graduaste de la escuela… algo que no vas a hacer**

**Autora: ¬¬… 'dejen Reviews onegaiiii!**


	3. Como la vez que nos conocimos

**Autora: LAMENTO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR! Solo que me surgieron unos contratiempos, y el día que iba a escribir estaba leyéndome el manga de Bleach y me di cuenta de que Ichimaru e un maldito desgraciado que no le importó ni un poco a su amiga de la infancia ¡I HATE YOU GIN!**

**Gin: ¡h-hey! No la agarres conmigo, yo solo estaba actuando según el guión de Kubo.**

**Karin: ¬¬… igual la mataste… ah, como iba diciendo antes de que este imbécil sin sentimientos hablara.**

**Gin: ¬¬**

**Karin: también me demoré porque estaba en exámenes y no tenía tiempo para usar la PC ._.**

**Gin: me sorprende que estudies**

**Karin: no me hables maldito asesino estúpido… como verán estoy muy dolida con lo que pasó en el último Cap del manga que salió, pero solo continúo el fic por ustedes y ya… ahora a esperar al viernes para ver qué pasó con Rangiku.**

Por fin tocó el timbre de descanso, estas tres horas de medicina me parecieron una eternidad, estaba a punto de quedarme sentado en la silla solo viendo como todos se iban con sus nuevos amigos hasta que Ichigo y los demás me llamaron y me obligaron a ir con ellos

-¿alguien tiene una idea de que hacemos?- preguntó Ggio

-no se… ¿Qué tal si vamos por una bebida?-

Al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, de los que pude localizar eran Byakuya que estaba rodeado de chicas aunque él no les hacía caso, también estaba Shihouin, al parecer era profesora también y si no me equivoco Orihime y Rukia estaban comprando un helado. Todos compramos algo diferente, yo compré un helado de limón, Renji una gaseosa, Ichigo una bebida de naranja, Ikkaku una Red Bull y Yumichika un café.

-¿Qué les parecieron las chicas de la clase?-preguntó Ikkaku

-todas estaban increíbles, nunca había tenido la suerte de estar en una clase así- dijo Renji

-pues creo que todas se nos van a ir con Byakuya- dijo Ggio

-ese desgraciado- dijo Ikkaku

-vamos, vamos, chicos, no creo que sea tan malo, voy a intentar hablar con él para que vean que no es tan cretino como piensan- dijo Ichigo yéndose hacia donde estaba Byakuya

-ah, hola Byakuya, me preguntaba si me puedes prestar diez centavos para comprar…-

-número uno: no soy una casa de benefició para pobres, número dos: no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre y número tres: un Slayer nunca se juntará con alguien como tú- entonces Byakuya se fue

-¿ah sí? P-pues mi papá trabaja en una clínica que queda en la misma casa ¿Cómo te quedó eso?- dijo Ichigo tratando de hacer un inútil intento de defenderse

-te dije que era un cretino- dijo Ikkaku, ahora que recuerdo, tenía que ir a ver a Dream y a Nightmare en mi habitación a esta hora

-oigan, lamento esto, pero me tengo que ir, tengo que… hacerle una llamada a mis hermanos para avisarle de que estoy bien-

-ok-

-0-

Estaba caminando por los pasillos tratando de acordarme cual era mi habitación. Recuerdo que al fondo tenía una pared verde o azul, no recuerdo muy bien, la cosa es que estaba pintada de otro color ¡ah! La encontré… está pintada de morado e_e… que exactitud con los colores tengo ¿eh? Estaba caminando hacia mi habitación cuando de repente choqué con alguien y la hice caer sin querer, no le vi muy bien la cara, era una mujer, estaba vestida con una mini falda chocolate claro, traía puesto un suéter negro sin mangas con escote junto con un abrigo amarillo y unas sandalias negras, ella levantó la cabeza haciendo que me quedara paralizado, era Rangiku, desgraciadamente para mí conciencia era Rangiku ¿¡pero de que hablo?, si mi conciencia son un par de mocosos que me obligaron a montarme en un maldito avestruz que se convirtió en ballena. Regresando al tema, Rangiku me miró y de una vez se disculpó conmigo

-ah, perdona, estaba un poco apurada porque voy a llegar tarde al salón… ¿tú no deberías estar en clases?-

-¿de qué hablas? Si apenas faltan 20 minutos para que acabe del descanso-

-¿ah sí? Al parecer mi reloj está un poco adelantado- dijo nerviosa por su error, de pronto su estómago gruñó –mierda, por andar apurada se me olvidó por completo comer algo-

-si quieres ahora vamos a la cafetería y comes algo- dije sin saber lo que hacía –si todavía no has muerto de hambre quiere decir que tienes un gran poder espiritual- le dije ofreciendo mi mano, esta se rió ya que no entendía nada -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté

-Rangiku Thills ¿y tú?-

-Gin, Ichi…- por suerte recobré la conciencia en ese instante –Lushmore Finscastle Gin

-Gin… Qué raro nombre- esto es lo mismo que pasó el primer día que nos conocimos ¿Qué diablos haces Gin? ¿No se supone que no ibas a tener ningún contacto especial con ella? Demonios, esto está mal, todo está ocurriendo igual que el primer día. La ayudé a ponerse de pié y ella me lo agradeció. Luego llegamos a la cafetería y por suerte Ichigo y los demás se habían ido.

-agh! Olvidé mi dinero- se quejó Rangiku

-no importa, yo te lo pago-

-¡no! ¡No quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechada o algo por el estilo! Mejor voy a buscar mi dinero y regreso-

-solo faltan 10 minutos para empezar las clases y en esos diez minutos tardas en ir y venir a la recámara-

-a bueno, pues si es así, acepto encantada- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, definitivamente es Rangiku. Esperé a que terminara de comer el sándwich que le compré pensando en que si esto estaba mal o no, al terminar nos dirigimos a la clase con 5 minutos de sobra.

-no me di cuenta que estaba en la misma clase que la tuya- dijo Rangiku

-awwwww~ me hieres Ran-chan- pude ver que los ojos de Rangiku se sorprendieron por unos segundos pero luego sonrió.

-haha… gracias por todo Gin, nos vemos luego- dijo yéndose hacia su puesto. Yo también me dirigí hacia el mío, me pude fijar que ni Renji ni nadie de ellos estaban, pero también me percaté que una chica de pelo negro estaba sentada a mi lado, era mi querida Hinamori Momo, que raro que haya llegado a esta hora. Ella al mirarme, como era de esperarse sintió miedo como en la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿I- Ichimaru?- tartamudeó. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera mi verdadero apellido?

-ah, disculpa mi nombre no es Ichimaru- dije tratando de confundirla

-supongo que solo fue mi imaginación- murmuró

-¿qué quieres decir?

-¡n-nada! ¡Olvida lo que dije! Mi nombre es Momo Vongola (N.A: Katekyo Hitam Reborn e_e) soy de Italia, mucho gusto en conocerte-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunte señalando a algo muy parecido a las insignias de los tenientes

-ah… esto… ammm… en realidad no sé de donde salió, la encontré en mi escritorio y me pareció algo interesante, aparte de que me da la sensación de alegría, aunque tristeza al final- no sé si estaba mintiendo, no sé si preguntarle algo sobre los shinigamis, mierda, ahora sí que estoy confundido.

Me quedé pensando en eso, cuando de repente vi que nadie se movía, todo se había quedado inmóvil, el tiempo no corría.

-¡TÚ! ¡PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL IMBÉCIL!- una voz familiar me gritó, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Nigthmare -¡TE DAMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONVERSAR CON MATSUMOTO Y TÚ DE ESTÚPIDO TRATAS DE ALEJARTE DE ELLA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA MENTE? ¡Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE LE VAS A PREGUNTAR A HINAMORI SI SABE ALGO DE LOS SHINIGAMIS! ¡ES QUE ERES ETÚPIDO O TE HACES!-

-¿¡Tu qué haces aquí?-

-¿eso te importa? No, que bien, ahora necesito que pienses por uno momentos… a ver ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?-

-ah bueno, no sé cómo explicarle esto a un niño… bien, cuando mamá y papá se quiere mucho…- de pronto recibí un zapatazo que me cayó en toda la cara

-¡YA ME SÉ ESA HISTORIA! ¡ADEMÁS, ACABAS DE LLEGAR A ESTE MUNDO! ¿¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO NACISTE, QUE NO TUVISTE INFANCIA, QUE NO TUVISITE FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN! ¡TU NACISTE HACE DOS DÍAS!-

-*sniff* *sniff* no tuve vida-

-te callas… déjame preguntarte ¿Por qué accediste mejorar tus errores?-

-por Rangiku-

-respóndeme una cosa ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE MIERDA DICES QUE NO QUIERES TENER NINGÚN CONTACTO CON ELLA? ¡TU ERES UN IDIOTA QUE TE ESTÁS CONTRADICIENDO!-

-p-pero… ¿y si le hago algún daño?-

-¡CRÁNEO ROTO! ¡¿POR QUE CREES QUE TE DIMOS LA VIDA NUEVAMENTE? Estas aquí para enmendar tus errores y si los enmiendas eso significa que no le harás ningún daño a Matsumoto ¿¡ENTENDISTE?-

-sí, general- dije para molestarlo

-¬¬… ahora… ¿¡COMO MIERDA PRETENDES DECIRLE A HINAMORI SOBRE LOS SHINIGAMIS!-

-es que ella dijo cosas que me sorprendieron, incluso me llamó Ichimaru- la cara de rabia de Nightmare se convirtió en una completamente seria

-al parecer su fuerza de voluntad es muy fuerte-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-cuando alguien es arrastrado por el tiempo hacia otro universo, olvida todo, las personas que conocieron, sus amigos, familiares, todas sus aventuras, las risas, el dolor, el odio, las heridas, incluso su nombre, pero… cuando la voluntad de no olvidar todo eso es muy fuerte quedan algunos recuerdos sobre lo que pasó, en este caso Hinamori no quiso olvidarlos-

-pero si ella fue una de las que más sufrió-

-recuerda que el mundo no solo está lleno de recuerdos tristes, la balanza también se nivela con la felicidad, risas, aventuras, los amigos, ella no quería olvidarlos, en especial a ese chico Hitsugaya-

-¿acaso él no fue quien la mató?-

-todavía no entiendes ¿cierto?... la forma que tu creciste no es la misma forma de la que todos crecieron, tenías a Matsumoto, ok, pero nunca tuviste ningún otro amigo de verdad, según tu forma de ver, el mundo solo actuaba de forma egoísta por sí mismo y el rencor y el odio era los que lo acompañaban, pero para otras personas, por más daño que le hayan hecho, por más dolor que le hayan causado, si es una disculpa verdadera, si todo eso fue sin querer, uno se olvida de todo eso. Cuando quieres a una persona o cuando vez su nivel de sinceridad y bondad, siempre eres capaz de perdonarla una y otra vez o por lo menos lo suficiente… la mayoría de los que se encuentran aquí, sufrieron, eso es obvio, pero también tuvieron amistades y algunos incluso más que eso y ser arrebatado de esos recuerdos es doloroso-

-yo siempre le veía el lado malo a las cosas, nunca me pasó la idea sobre los recuerdos felices, al desear vivir en otro mundo pensé, todos iban a estar felices ya que no habría más Aizen, ningún herido, ni nada de esas cosas, pero al final terminé siendo egoísta … ¡ja! Sigo siendo malo para ser bueno-

-ahora, si le vas a decir a Hinamori sobre lo que pasó, eso no está en el contrato, si quieres aguantar toda clase de preguntas, incluso si sale lastimada, todo esto será culpa tuya, ni yo, ni Dream, ni nadie se encargará de eso-

-acepto… después de todo yo soy el que debo corregir los errores de mi pasado ¿no?-

-por lo menos ya no eres tan idiota-

-¬¬… por cierto ¿Dónde está Dream?-

-ella es mala para esta clase de conversaciones, así que me mandaron a mí-

-qué raro, normalmente la buena, es la que da buenos consejos-

-en realidad, ella es la mala y yo soy el bueno, como en las caricaturas, Dream es el demonio y yo soy el ángel-

-¿eh? P-pero si tu eres el que siempre me anda insultando, mientras que Dream no me pega ni nada-

-¿Qué tal da consejos? ¿Cómo es su forma de convencer?-

-nunca me ha dado ninguno y tampoco me ha convencido en nada-

-ese es el problema- Nightmare miró hacia otro lado –cuando quiere dar consejos de no matar, termina diciendo que asesinen a los terroristas e_e… también cuando trata de convencer siempre terminas sin una parte de tu cuerpo o si no te quedas en el hospital por cuatro meses y no mencionemos sobre sus explicaciones-

-nunca me puse a verlo de ese modo-

-bueno, ahora nos vemos- Nightmare desapareció y el tiempo volvió a su estado normal. Esto fue raro

**Rangiku's POV**

Aquél chico… me parece familiar, es raro, normalmente nunca acepto la invitación de un chico cuando lo acabo de conocer ya que normalmente siempre lo hacen por interés en mi cuerpo y no por como soy dentro de mí, pero ese chico… Gin… me parece como si hubiera sido alguien muy cercano a mí. _"morir de hambre es una forma estúpida de morir"_ con tan solo escuchar esas palabras es como si me hubiera recordado algo, algo que fue tan importante para mí, el día en que empecé a vivir. Tuve suficiente confianza como para aceptar su invitación, algunas veces acepto las invitaciones de desconocidos, pero muy pocos solo lo hacen por amistad. "_awwwww~ me hieres Ran-chan" _Ran-chan… nunca me habían llamado así, pero al escucharlo es como si una felicidad perdida hubiera vuelto ¿Quién eres, Gin?

**Autora: ¡Ta-da! Aquí les dejé un poco de GinRan… aunque Ichimaru ya no la quiera ¬¬**

**Gin: ¡Si la quiero! Solo que Kubo me ordenó asesinarla**

**Autora: Lalalalalalala no te escucho.**

**Gin: ya cállate, gracias a ****Darkneos****Hinamori-Hitsugaya****alexa3103**** y a ****kaname****por los reviews **


	4. Hinamori Momo

**Autora: ¡Por fin! ¡Ya fui capaz de continuar el fic!**

**Gin: yupiii! (sarcasmo)**

**Autora: ¬¬… en fin, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar estupideces así que pasemos al fic**

**Personajes: Gin/ Hinamori**

**Género: Humor/Drama/ Frienship **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece o si no Gin no hubiera hecho esa burrada de asesinar a Matsumoto**

**Gin: ¡Ya te dije que fue ordenes de Tite Kubo!**

La clase empezó, ahora estábamos dando biología con Mayuri, perfecto para esa clase, espero que no haya voluntarios o morirán abiertos e_e. Ya que Hinamori estaba sentada a mi lado decidí explicarle lo que sucedía. Arranqué un papel de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_-hola- _Le escribí y le pasé la hoja. Ella se sorprendió pero hizo lo mismo que yo

_-¿hola?- _me dio la hoja

_-se me olvidó presentarme… yo soy Gin Lushmore Finscastle, soy escocés-_

_-mucho gusto, Gin, perdón por lo que dije hace un rato, es que estoy un poco confundida por un sueño que tuve-_

_-¿Qué clase de sueño?-_

_-me dirás loca, así que mejor no te lo digo-_

_-si tú estás loca, no sé que estoy yo-_

_-jaja… no te burles después… bueno, e realidad el sueño era muy raro y se saltaban algunas partes. Recuerdo que había un chico de pelo blanco que era como mi hermano, aunque al final me enamoré de él, también recuerdo que vivía en un lugar muy extraño, era como una fortaleza en donde habían muchas personas encargadas de proteger a la tierra de monstruos, un día un chico y cuatro personas más llegaron junto a un gato, a la fortaleza, para rescatar a una chica que estaba encerrada en una torre y que la querían matar, pero todos pensaban que era un enemigo y mandaron a todos esos guerreros a luchar contra ellos. También había un hombre idéntico a ti, se llamaba Ichimaru, por eso fue que te llamé así, él era muy cruel, no tenía sentimiento alguno, recuerdo que dentro del sueño el me hizo sufrir mucho y cree un sentimiento de odio hacia él, ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡Ese no eras tú! No es como si te estuviera diciendo que te odiara, en realidad me caes bien, solo que en el sueño ese tipo era muy malo, creí que había matado a mi jefe, que era una persona muy importante hacia mí, pero al final me di cuenta que el malo era mi jefe, incluso me asesinó… de ahí no recuerdo que pasó, pero luego estuve combatiendo contra tres chicas junto a una amiga, pero luego llegó un monstruo que casi me mata, por suerte un amigo nos salvó de morir, o eso era lo que creía, el chico del que me enamoré terminó enterrando su espada en mi pecho y morí… ahí es donde se acaba el sueño-_

_-me creerás loco, pero si te digo que todo lo que me dijiste pasó-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-he descubierto que hay una vida siguiente después de tu muerte, cuando las personas tienen una fuerza de voluntad muy grande para no olvidar las cosas, uno las recuerda borrosamente en el futuro, como por ejemplo tú… todas las personas que están en este lugar tu las conociste-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-aquel chico que era como tu hermano se llamó Hitsugaya Toushirou, es el chico de pelo blanco que está sentado en la primera fila, la fortaleza de la que hablabas se llamaba Gotei 13, estaba localizada en la Sociedad de Almas que es en donde los espíritus van después de que mueren, los guerreros que estaban ahí eran Shinigamis y pelaban contra monstruos llamados Hollow, las personas que entraron al Gotei son: el chico que está sentado al lado mí, Ichigo Kurosaki, también estaba Orihime Inoue, es la que está de séptima en la cuarta fila, otro era Ishida Uryu, que por alguna razón no se encuentra y el último era Ganju Shiba que tampoco está aquí. A la chica que quería rescatar se llama Kuchiki Rukia, está atrás de Orihime… ahora, el hombre que te causó mucho daño se llama Ichimaru… Gin-_Hinamori me miró asustada, yo tan solo sonreí diabólicamente y seguí escribiendo –_Tu jefe se llamaba Aizen Sosuke, el traicionó al mundo y casi se apodera de él, pero al final no sé qué pasó-_

La manó de Hinamori estaba temblando, de pronto le salieron lágrimas y empezó a llorar en silenció, luego me miró con odio y tristeza

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó en voz baja

-¿hacer qué?- le pregunté en un tono inocente

-no te hagas el estúpido, causaste tanto dolor y todavía tienes las agallas de verme a la cara y hablarme- me dijo con rabia mientras lloraba

-¿entonces ya recuerdas?

-maldito, maldito, por tu culpa todos…-

-¿todos qué? ¿No recuerdas que todo fue gracias al capitán Aizen? Yo no maté nadie, por lo menos en esos tiempos, toooodo fue por tu querido superior Aizen Sosuke-

-cállate, ya nada puede ser corregido, por más vidas que tengas siempre habrá algo en el corazón de todos que les cause dolor-

-por eso estoy aquí- los ojos de Hinamori se sorprendieron –me dieron la misión de rectificar mi error y eso es lo que voy a hacer, aunque a pesar de que traté de hacer una acción buena, terminé siendo malo ya que ahora nadie de ellos posee los recuerdos de la Sociedad de Almas, bueno a excepción de mi y ahora de ti, supongo que no puedo hacer nada por eso- hubo un silencio prolongado, Hinamori ya había terminado de llorar –odio hacer esto, pero tú eres una de las principales… lo siento, lamento haberte causado tanto daño, si me hubiera dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo no te habría hecho sufrir, o por lo menos de esa forma, a pesar de que no creo que me perdones… esto es gracioso… eres la primera persona después de Rangiku a la que le pido perdón- hubo un largo silencio

-esto es raro- suspiró -al final el único que me comprende en este mundo eres tú… propongo que olvidemos el pasado y seamos amigos desde ahora- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Yo me quedé petrificado "_si es una disculpa verdadera, si todo eso fue sin querer, uno se olvida de todo eso. Cuando quieres a una persona o cuando vez su nivel de sinceridad y bondad, siempre eres capaz de perdonarla una y otra vez o por lo menos lo suficiente" _supongo que Nigthmare tenía razón con eso.

-trato hecho-

-ahora solo tenemos que recuperar las amistades que tenían todos ellos-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿acaso no lo pensaste? Qué tal si nosotros mismo hacemos que todos tengas recuerdos con sus amigos y así que no sufran por una amistad perdida, ¡hasta, ya sé! Podríamos recuperar las parejas que habían antes, hasta incluso crear nuevas *-* me convertiré en Cupido-

-e_e… haz lo que quieras-

-entonces hay que empezar… ¿Quién te gustaba en la Sociedad de Almas?-

-¿eh?-

-la primera persona que quiero emparejar eres tú-

-¿por qué yo?-

-porque tú eres la única persona que me conoce en este mundo, así que, ¿Quién te gusta?-

-nadie e_e-

-no mientas-

-ya te dije que nadie-

-si es así, mejor te busco pareja… ¿Qué tal Nanao?-

-¿¡eres loca o te haces?-

-bieeeen ¬¬… entonces Rukia-

-¡es demasiado joven para mí!-

-¡ya se! ¡Yachiru-chan!

-¡YACHIRU ES UNA NIÑA!

-en el amor no importa ni el tamaño, ni la edad… entonces ¿Soi Fon?-

-e_e… si muero, tú quedaras encargada de los gasto del funeral-

-¿entonces quien te gusta?-

-hay alguien… pero…-

-¡vamos, dime como se llama!-

-no te voy a decir-

-es Rangiku-san ¿cierto? e_e-

-¿a que vino eso?

-es que hace un rato, gracias a mi preciosamente que me concedieron, dijiste que a la única persona a la que le habías pedido perdón era a Rangiku-san, así que asumí que era ella-

-entonces si podías pensar…-

-a que vino eso ¬¬

-en fin, supongo que tienes razón-

-Rangiku-san ¿eh?... entonces ya sé la razón porque no escogiste ninguna de las que te dije… eres un pervertido que le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes ¬¬

-¡NO ES POR ESO!... yo conocí a Rangiku desde niño y en ese tiempo no tenía idea que iba a tener unos pechos enormes è/e-

-eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un aprovechado ¬¬… ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-yo vivía en uno de los lugares más pobre del Rugonkai, un día que estaba recogiendo alimentos, vi a una niña tirada en el suelo, como si estuviera por desfallecer. Me acerqué y le dije "_morir de hambre es una forma estúpida de morir" _entonces le brindé un poco de las frutas que había recolectado, le pregunte su nombre y ella me respondió, luego le dije el mío y recuerdo que había dicho que mi nombre era raro. Pasó el tiempo, nosotros vivíamos en una vieja casa abandonada, robábamos algo de comida para sobrevivir, en los inviernos siempre le brindaba mi pedazo de manta, hasta que me convertí en shinigami y ella también y así cada uno se fue por su lado… lástima que no se convirtió en mi teniente-

-awwwww~ que historia tan linda y romántica *w*, se conocieron desde niños, la salvaste de la muerte, la protegiste */* ¡Definitivamente merecen estar juntos!- todos se le quedaron mirando raro a Hinamori

-Vongola ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-

-uwaaa~ no, n-nada, es que Gin me acaba de pisar el pie-

-¿¡qué? ¡P-pero si yo no te hice nada!-

-¡claro que sí!-

-¡yo no he movido mi pié de aquí!-

-señor Lushmore, señorita Vongola… podrían dejar de interrumpir la clase- dijo Mayuri mirándonos con su mirada psicópata

-yo no te pisé ¬¬

-hmp- Hinamori no me habló por una larga hora, en cambio se puso a escribir algo en su cuaderno. Media hora después me mostró que había hecho

-¿Qué… mierda… es… eso?-

-son dibujos de parejas que quiero juntar o que ya estaban juntas en la Sociedad de Almas… el primer dibujo es el mío y el de Shiro-chan, osea el primero que quiero que se haga realidad /, el segundo eres tú y Rangiku-san, luego están Kuchiki-taicho y Hisana-san, Kurosaki-san y Rukia, Orihime y Ulquiorra, Ggio y Soi Fon-taicho, Yumichika e Isane, Ikkaku y Nemu, Neliel-san y Nnoitora y por último Stark y Halibel-san… luego veremos con los profesores ¿genial no?

-O_O… después de Orihime y Ulquiorra todo está completamente fuera de lugar ¿¡cómo diablos se te ocurre emparejar a Yumichika? ¡¿Acaso no vez que es un narcisista enamorado sí mismo?-

-pues eso no pasó en la historia de Eco y Narciso-

-tu como que no diste Historia Griega en tu vida ¬¬… Eco se suicido al saber que Narciso no la quería y que se prefería a él mismo-

-a pues, entonces esta va a ser Narciso y Eco versión 2, entre subtítulos: final feliz-

-e_e… ¿eras así de chiflada en la Sociedad de Almas?-

-pues… un poco-

-y yo que creía que eras una especie de mosquita muerta- de pronto recibí un pisotón de parte de Hinamori -¡ahora si me pisaste!-

**Autora: ¡Im finish! **

**Gin: e_e y a esta que le paso**

**Autora: ¡Tú todavía no me puedes hablar! *profundamente dolida por la muerte de Rangiku* y eso que eran "amigos" ¬¬**

**Gin: *suspiro* contigo no se puede hablar civilizadamente**

**Autora: ignorando a este imbécil… debido a que Tite-sempai destrozó mis sueños del GinRan no he continuado el manga y me preguntaba si me podían decir que ha pasado en las tres semanas (creo) que no lo he visto, eso era todo… Bye-beee **


	5. Los Ilegales que vivían en mi techo

**Autora: *sniff* *sniff* **

**Gin: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Autora: T_T waaaaaa ¡Te moriste! **

**Gin: ¿eh?**

**Autora: ¡Aizen te mato! ;w;**

**Gin: ah… ya recuerdo**

**Autora: ¡Aizen maldito hijo de ****** y de****** y también de ******! Waaaaa T_T**

**Gin: e_e… ok… bien, no quiero mencionar nada sobre mi muerte**

**Autora: *soplándose con un pañuelo* ¡No lo hagas!... ejem… disculpen por lo de hace un rato, acabo de leer el manga de Bleach (con este dinosaurio que tengo de pc) y bueno, fue algo trágico para mí y para muchas personas más con lo que pasó con Gin, así que dependiendo de los capítulos que salgan y mi imaginación subiré los caps.**

**Gin: por fin**

**Autora: ¬¬… estoy llorando por tu muerte y me tratas mal. En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews en especial a Liz10 que me dijo lo que había pasado en el manga. Hontou Arigatou! ^^**

La semana había pasado tranquilamente, en los recesos estaba con el grupo de Ichigo cuando no era raptado por Hinamori para mostrarme sus… interesantes… ideas. Por fin era sábado, ayer me acosté muy tarde y pretendía dormir todo el día hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo… eso es lo que quería yo.

Me desperté, miré el reloj y eran las ocho de la mañana, suspiré, sentía que alguien me espiaba, pero no le hice caso y me volví a dormir.

CRASH

El techo se rompió despertándome completamente. Rápidamente me tiré al suelo antes de que la pila de bloques me aplastara. Levanté mi cabeza y pude ver que Stark, Aroniero disfrazado de Kaien, un Ichigo… versión blanco (?), también estaba… ummmm… no recuerdo el nombre el Vizard ¡Ya sé! ¡Hirako!, Yachiru y por último la esposa de Byakuya… creo que se llamaba Hisana. Todos ellos habían aterrizado en mi cama después de que el techo se "dañó".

-¡Te dije que no pusieras la mesa de ese lado!- Hisana le gritó a Hirako

-del otro lado habían ratas ¿Qué pasa si se comían la madera?-

-¿Eso no lo hacen las polillas?- "Kaien" preguntó.

-eso es lo que tú crees-

O_o

-emmm… disculpen- interrumpí su "charla". Todos se me quedaron mirando. De pronto empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

_-mierda nos vio-_

_-¡Te dije que no era un juguete inflable en forma de persona!-_

_-p-pero es que parecía ;w;- se excusó Aroniero _

_-solo tú puedes comparar a un humano con eso-_

_-¡Ya cállense los dos! Hay que crear un plan para que no sepa que somos refugiados y llegamos a Europa ilegalmente-_

-¿Son ilegales?- pregunté. Todo lo que habían dicho se podía escuchar a metros. De repente el grupo aquel empezó a sudar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Hisana nerviosa.

-¿No acabas de decir eso Hisa-chan?- Yachiru preguntó inocentemente hasta que Hisana le tapó la boca.

-Yachiru-chan- dijo entre dientes –será mejor que no intervengas en las conversaciones de las personas grandes- Yachiru se estaba tratando de librar de las manos de la antigua (ya que estamos en otro mundo) esposa de Byakuya, hasta que por fin se salvo lamiéndole la mano.

-en fin… entonces ustedes son refugiados- volví a decir para estar claro.

-¡Ya te habíamos dicho que no!-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de dónde son?- Ichigo2, Stark, Kaien y Hirako se miraron nerviosamente.

-pues… nosotros somos de… ¡Japón!-

-díganme sus nombres- no es que sea malo, solo quería que me dijeran su verdadera identidad.

-yo soy Toyota- dijo Hirako

-Mitsubishi- dijo Stark

-yo me llamo Honda- dijo Ichigo2

-yo soy… ummmm… yo me llamo… ¡BMW!- dijo Kaien. Todos voltearon a ver a Kaien por la estupidez que había dicho. Al final Hirako agarró a Kaien después de que Ichigo2 le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-n-no le hagas caso… está mal de la cabeza- Hirako lo empezó a agitar como si fuera una marioneta –lo sacaron de psiquiátrico hace una semana… aquí entre nos- el Vizard se me acercó para que Kaien "no escuchara" –está loco desde que se golpeaba con la ventana de su casa cinco veces al día-

-¡Hey! ¡No cuentes mi vida personal a cualquier extraño!- Kaien gritó.

-e_e… ¿eso… era… verdad?-

-*sniff* *sniff* ;w;- Kaien se puso a sollozar en el suelo, Ichigo2 y Stark se pusieron también en cuclillas para consolarlo.

-¿Ves lo que causas? El pobre niño está recordando su triste infancia ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?- Ichigo2 le reclamó.

-¡Tú le acabas de golpear!-

-pero es muy diferente que volver a recordar un trauma de la infancia-

-¿Alguien aquí me está haciendo caso? e-e- exclamé al ver que todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas. Kaien estaba regresando a su infancia mientras que Stark lo consolaba, Ichigo2 peleaba con Hirako por lo que le había dicho a Kaien y Hisana se estaba tratando de librar de Yachiru que le estaba mordiendo la mano… en fin, uno nunca puede tener paz. La puerta se abrió de una patada estremeciendo todo. Lo que faltaba… ahora Hinamori había llegado.

-¡Ichimaru~!... ¿eh?... e_e- Hinamori se fijo del "agradable" ambiente que había en mi habitación.

-la que faltaba- dije en sarcasmo –y ya te dije que no me llames por ese nombre ¡Ahora soy Lushmore! ¡Lushmore Finscastle!

-ajá… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Hinamori preguntó confundida.

-ellos son Toyota, Mitsubishi, Honda y BMW-

-è_e.. Ajá… ¿Esas no son marcas de autos?-

-eso también lo creía yo- los dos nos quedamos mirando a ese extraño grupo que había salido del techo.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Esa no es Yachiru-chan y Hisana-san? ¡Además el de allá se parece mucho a Ichigo versión albina!- todos se quedaron en seco ante el comentario de Hinamori.

-¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Corran!- los seis chicos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta hasta que frenaron rápidamente.

-espera un minuto- dijo Ichigo2 –si salimos de aquí no vamos a tener un lugar en donde quedarnos-

-buen punto- dijo Hirako –entonces tendremos que…-

-confesar la verdad- interrumpió Hisana poniéndose en frente de todos.

**5 Minutos después**

-y por eso fue que terminamos aquí- Hisana se limpió una lágrima falsa… se nota que es hermana de Rukia.

-en pocas palabras como ustedes no tenían dinero, pero querían mejorar sus vidas, decidieron venir a Inglaterra ilegalmente desde diversos países y al final terminaron viviendo en el tejado de la escuela… e_e- todos asintieron "orgullosamente" –ya veo… ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres y países?-

-me llamo Hisana… no diré mi apellido e_e… soy de Uruguay-

-mi nombre es Aroniero Figueroa, pero puedes llamarme Kaien, soy de Puerto Rico-

-yo soy Hirako Meziane, no recuerdo en dónde nací, pero tengo descendencia Nigeriana (África)-

…

-Eres más blanco que la nieve y dices que eres de áfrica e_e-

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡SOY DE NIGERIA! ¡SOY BLANCO, PERO SOY DE AFRICA! ;w; -

-ok è-e… prosigan-

-Hichigo Wang, soy de Indonesia- dijo Ichigo2… ¡Ya sabía yo que no solo se parecía en el físico!

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Yachiru Abbud! ¡Soy de Arabia!-

-*bostezo* yo soy Stark Kudrijavka *otro bostezo* soy *bostezo*… ruso… zzzzzzzz- al final se quedó dormido _como siempre_

-¿Tú no estabas en la clase de Biologí-…? ¡HEY NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO MIENTRAS TE HABLO!-

-Stark es caso perdido- dijo Hichigo –y si te respondo tu pregunta, pues sí, Stark está dando clases aquí-

-¿Acaso ustedes no eran refugiados?-

-sí… todos nosotros…-

-¿Entonces cómo es que está aquí?- la cara de Hichigo se puso sombría.

-¿Alguna vez has oído de que un chico le compre el lugar en la lista de otro estudiante?-

-pues sí… pero solo lo he visto en la televisión-

-ya veo…- Hichigo no dijo nada más.

**En algún lado cerca de la universidad**

Un chico estaba en la esquina de un pasillo abandonado, oscuro y con telarañas. Estaba sentado sobre un cartón y haciendo una fogata. No tenía zapatos y un lienzo amarillo lo estaba cubriendo del "frío"

**Cuarto de Ichimaru**

-no quisiera saber lo que le pasó a ese pobre chico- murmuró Hinamori entendiendo lo que Hichigo acababa de decir –espera un minuto… si Stark-san está utilizando del lugar del tipo eso… ¿Entonces quién es en la lista oficial del colegio?- Hirako miró a todos lados y luego le dijo en voz baja.

-Rudolf Mackenzie… supuestamente es un sujeto Americano-

-e_e-

- ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué diablos hacían arriba de mi techo?-

-es nuestra casa- Yachiru respondió alegremente. Luego me jaló por la mano e hizo que me asomara por el GRAN orifico que había… no tengo palabras para describirlo ._. Hinamori apareció a mi lado y también se sorprendió: Habían tres sillones grandes de cuero rojo, una mesa de madera, una televisión plasma, una laptop, un equipo de sonido, tres camas camarote, y una cocina.

-esto eso…-

-increíble- Hinamori terminó la frase por mí.

-¿Por qué en vez de vivir en un TECHO no empeñan algunas cosas?-

-nosotros somos personas que seguimos las leyes… es ilegal empeñar cosas robadas-

-oh, entiendo… ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿TODO ESTO ES ROBADO? ¡¿DE DÓNDE PUDIERON SACAR TODO ESTO?-

-¿Has oído los rumores sobre que las cosas están desapareciendo en la universidad?-

- eh… entonces fueron ustedes o_o|||

-no hables… recuerda que estamos por encima de ti- dijo Hisana tratando de amenazarme.

-pues, literalmente es cierto, estamos viviendo en su teja… GUPYAAAA!- añadió Hirako recibiendo un izquierdazo de Hisana.

-has silencio- la chica tenía un aura maligna rodeándola.

-llegar a Inglaterra por medios desconocidos, vivir en un techo sin permiso de nadie, robarle la identidad a una persona, robar en un instituto privado… en verdad no entiendo cual es su concepto de seguir las leyes e_e-

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Lo de vivir en un techo sin permiso de nadie no es cierto!-

-¿Ah no?-

-un narcotraficante de armas nos regaló este techo por que la policía ya sabía su escondite-

-O_O… no debí preguntar-

-¿Por qué no buscan trabajo? Puede que trabajar aquí no les proporcione un lugar en dónde vivir, pero igual les pagan, además ya tienen la azotea y la habitación de Gin es más grande de lo normal, se podían quedar viviendo ahí- Hinamori sugirió… ¡Niña del carrizo, ni pienses que voy a tener a esos ilegales en mi cuarto!

-ah no… Hinamori-chan… no creo que…-

-¡Buena idea! ¡Así podré conseguir un colchón decente!- exclamó Hirako con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y yo podré conseguir mi pizza gigante! *w*- dijo Kaien.

-Hinamori-chan ¿Cierto?- Hinamori asintió ante la pregunta de Hisana –felicidades, por lo que veo no eres idiota como el estúpido de tu amigo-

-te oí ¬¬##-

**Autora: ta-da… termine~… esta vez no me costó tano hacerlo. **

**Gin: los apellidos de los personajes son especialmente buscados en google, no son por invención de ella.**

**Autora: ¬¬ eso lo iba a decir yo… algunas partes del capítulo fueron basadas en el anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (se los recomiendo) como la de los nombres de los autos =w=**

**Gin: siempre falta la originalidad en las personas**

**Autora: cierra la boca *aura maligna*recuerda que todavía no te hablo**

**Gin: e_e… ya estas igual que Hisana**

**Autora: estas a punto de que te despida**

**Gin: da igual, al final nunca me pagaste**

**Autora: *tirándose encima de él* **

**Una nube de humo se formó**

**Gin: de… jen… *recibiendo un golpe* reviews… ¡Onegai!**

**Autora: y por cierto, el otro cap ya está en proceso así que supongo que lo tendré listo entre poco tiempo**


	6. NoSeMeOcurreQueTituloPonerle

**Autora: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Un poco tarde, pero regresé**

**Gin: tú misma dijiste que iba a ser pronto ¬¬**

**Autora: cállate ¬¬… ahora para salir de esto e irnos al fic de una vez quiero dar unos anuncios. Debido a que la historia de la muerte de Gin he decidido editarlo y ponerlo tal como es (bueno casi) osea poner su verdadera muerte y no inventarla (aparte de que también quiero hacerle unos arreglos a la historia, pero no son importantes) puede que a Tite Kubo se le ocurra la magnífica idea de revivir a todos con el hyogoku después de vencer a Aizen, incluyendo a Gin (sí, sigo diciendo que no es posible que casi todo el mundo se muera e_e) y debido a que tengo esa esperanza el fic se convierte en un AU aunque el problema es saber cuando xD**

**Gin: gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y a los que no dejan ¬¬**

**Autora: gracias a cOnfi-momo por darme la ligera esperanza de que Gin puede vivir *-* **

**Gin: bueno ya, pasemos al fic.**

Sábado 6:00 pm 

¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Me libré de esas cargas!... ejem… sí, se suponía que mi sábado iba a ser perfecto y ahora aquí estoy sentado en la orilla de la fuente de la escuela haciendo nada… absolutamente nada. Ya sé que esto puede parecer aburrido, pero es mucho mejor que estar con una banda de ILEGALES… estoy feliz de que siga con vida.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Gin!- alguien gritó. Yo estaba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente a punto de ir a almorzar. Me volteé y pudo ver que era Kaien que venía a toda velocidad._

_-¿Qué pasa Ka-…? ¡UGH!- Kaien se tropezó y cayó encima de mí -¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! ¡FÍJATE POR DÓNDE VAS!- le reclamé._

_-gomen, gomen… ¡adivina que!- me dijo muy emocionado._

_-¿?- _

_-¡Ya conseguí trabajo!-_

_-¿Ah sí?- dije sin ningún interés -¿En dónde?-_

_-fui contratado como asistente de un tal Mayuri Kurotsushi-_

_-o_o_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-disfruta tu vida mientras puedas- le di una palmada en el hombro y me fui._

_-h-hey… espera… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡Gin respóndeme! ¡Gin! ¡Gin! ¡GIIIIN!- y me fui lejos de ahí… pobre Kaien… solo espero que pueda ser feliz en el cielo. _

_Entré a otro pasillo principalmente para huir de personas "extrañas" o eso era lo que quería hacer. Hisana estaba vestida con una camisa que le quedaba bastante grande de color gris con manchas de pinturas, traía un sombrero de pintor en la cabeza y llevaba una paleta con un pincel en las manos._

_-miren quien está aquí- dijo Hisana con la mano en la cadera._

_-por lo que veo conseguiste trabajo- _

_-si… estoy como profesora de arte ya que el otro se "fracturó" la pierna y el brazo derecho- _

_-¿Qué le hiciste Hisana? ¬¬_

_-¡Nada! El solo iba caminando por ahí cuando misteriosamente se calló por las escaleras-_

_¬¬… pobre señor- _

_-¿De casualidad sabes en qué año está Rukia?- me preguntó de repente _

_-¿uh?-_

_-es una chica idéntica a mí solo que un poco más pequeña-_

_-sí, ya sé quien es ¿Por qué?-_

_-¡solo dime en qué año está!-_

_-está en segundo año, doy clases con ella-_

_-¡Perfecto!-_

_-¿Ahora sí me puedes decir por qué?-_

_-es que sería raro si tu hermana gemela menor fuera tu estudiante… se vería tan extraño e_e-_

_-¿Entonces en que años vas a trabajar?-_

_-en quinto- _

_-¿Acaso piensas que no van a decir nada decir nada sobre eso?-_

_-son estudiantes que están casi por graduarse, a nadie le va a importar los alumnos de segundo- _

_-supongo que tienes razón… ¿En dónde tu estudiabas pasaba eso?-_

_-no sé… yo nunca fui a la escuela =w=_

_-O_O… eres profesora sin siquiera haber estado en la universidad… por eso dicen que el mundo no avanza e_e- _

_-ya ves pues- hizo una pausa –además, debido a mis grandes dotes artísticos son una diosa en el dibujo- dijo muy orgullosa._

_-¿Ah sí?... me gustaría ver uno de tus dibujos- Hisana buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel doblado con un dibujo de… e_e… no puede ser… Hisana había dibujado un gato, pero… tiene las mismas habilidades para pinatar y dibujar que la hermana._

_-¿Qué te parecen?-_

_-son… ummmm… algo especiales-_

_-soy la mejor *-*- _

_-ajá e_e… ne, Hisana, ya me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día- le dije mientras me iba alejando de ese dibujo TAN extraño._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y no mencionaré cuando casi me arrestan por la culpa de Yachiru e_e… después de eso lo que quedó del día fue tranquilo. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar, quería ver el atardecer desde aquí afuera. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el cielo estaba de un color rojizo amarillento, las aves volaban alejándose cada vez más, el agua de la fuente creaba un sonido apaciguador, era un paraíso según mi punto de vista… ahora que recuerdo, yo no he comido ;w; tengo hambre *sniff* *sniff*

Miré hacia a un lado y pudo ver una guitarra tirada en la hierba como si se hubieran querido deshacer de ella ya que había dos cuerdas dañadas. Caminé hasta dónde estaba el instrumento y lo traté de arreglar; tardé unos diez minutos en arreglarla. Hace ya muchos años cuando vivía en el Rugonkai un anciano me enseñó a tocar la guitarra… espero que no haya perdido mi técnica. Empecé a tocar una sencilla canción para recordar los acordes, pero al final terminé tocando una canción que yo mismo compuse.

**Rangiku`s Pov**

Ya eran casi que las seis de la tarde según mi reloj. Acababa de llegar del cine con unas amigas, decidí sentarme en una fuente de agua de la escuela a comer un pan de dulce que me habían regalado. Me senté y suspiré, el día había sido bastante movido, hubieron tres cartas, dos rosas y un arreglo de algunos admiradores *suspiro* quisiera que no me miraran solo por mi apariencia; el arreglo había sido de Hisagi Mustang, que sorpresa, ese chico desde que llegué a la universidad ha estado detrás de mí con solo verme, me tiene harta.

El cielo se veía muy lindo, estaba libre de estrés, el ruido de las aves, el caer el agua en la fuente, el viendo y la canción de la guitarra era tan… espera ¿Guitarra? ¿De dónde viene esa música? Caminé sigilosamente para la persona que estaba tocando el instrumento no me viera ¡Gin! Desde la vez que me invitó a almorzar no he sabido nada de él, ni siquiera nos hemos saludado o despedido debido a varias cosas y una de ellas es que está muy lejos de dónde yo me siento.

Desde la primera vez que hablé con él percibí un sentimiento extraño, como si hubiera estado guardado en mí por muchísimo tiempo y hasta ahora es que sale. Me gustaría saber más de él, pero por alguna razón crea una barrera de temor en mí, temor de ser lastimada como la última ve… uh… ¿Qué quise decir con eso? A veces no soy consciente de mis pensamientos. No sé si debería hacerlo, pero lo haré. Caminé hacia él con tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Gin-

**Ichimaru`s Pov**

Sentí que alguien me estaba espiando, pero no me inmuté, después de todo no estamos en la sociedad de almas y si fuera alguien peligroso hay que recordar que todavía poseo mis poderes de shinigami y a mi querida zampakutoh Shinzo, así que nadie es contrincante para mí. Seguí tocando la misma canción sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pude oír unos pasos, muy parecidos a los de Rangiku.

-Gin- era Rangiku, no la miré, pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-Ran-chan ¿Acaso no sabes que es malo espía a las personas?- le dije aún sin mirarla.

-¡y-yo no te estaba espiando!- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Ah no?- esta vez si la miré con mi típica sonrisa. Ella trató de articular algo en su defensa, pero al final no pudo decir nada.

-bien… pero eso no era espiar, solo me fijé quien era el que estaba tocando la guitarra, además, me aseguré de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que era yo?-

-puedo reconocer el sonido de tus pisadas en dónde sea-

-¿Cómo es posible? A penas hemos hablado unas pocas veces- la cara de ella estaba sorprendida, lo que causó que se me saliera una carcajada.

-algún día lo sabrás, aparte de que tu reiatsu es notable en cualquier parte-

-¿Reiatsu?-

-ah… perdón, no sabía lo que decía. El reiatsu es como la energía espiritual de una persona, dependiendo de su cantidad de poder esta energía se vuelve más fuerte-

-¿Cómo es la mía?- Rangiku preguntó intrigada.

-pues… tu reiatsu es muy poderoso y te permite hacer cosas que los demás no pueden lograr-

-sugoii… ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?-

-je… no creo que pueda decírtelo-

-ya veo… ¿Puedes hacer magia?-

-¿Por qué tanto afán en esas cosas?- le pregunté.

-es que me parecería increíble conocer a alguien con esas clases de habilidades, uno se aburre de un mundo normal, sería genial si hubieran seres que destruyan a monstruos para proteger a las personas, o algo así- su rostro mostraba más luz que antes- Diablos, ahora quiere volver a ser shinigami e_e yo no respondí nada –aunque puede que pienses que estoy loca-

-no es eso- hubo un corto silencio. Me puse de pie rápidamente y le dije -¿En verdad quieres ver algo que no pueden hacer los humanos normales?-

-sería como un regalo-

-quiero que mires esto… Hadou 54 (N.A: en verdad no sé si era ese número) shakkahou- una bola de fuego salió disparada de mi mano hacia el cielo como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

-¡oh por Dios! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-es un secreto- los dos nos quedamos en un prolongado silencio mirando la estrella fugaz creado por mi Hadou –creo que se apreciaría mejor en la noche- de pronto el cielo se nublo y empezó a llover… tenía que ser yo y mi ataque -_-

-será mejor que entremos antes de que agarremos una buena gripe-

Los dos entramos, pronto la lluvia se fue volviendo más fuerte. Luego me di cuenta que había dejado la guitarra en medio de la lluvia, qué más da, después de todo no era mía.

-¿No vas a buscar tu guitarra?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-nop… después de todo no era mía-

-e_e… ¿De quién era?-

-no sé, la encontré tirada en el suelo-

-haha… ya veo-

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunté de repente

-¿A que vino eso?- Rangiku me preguntó

-tengo hambre- esta rió ante mi comentario y nos fuimos.

Caminamos normalmente por los pasillos. Los hombres como siempre estaba mirando a Rangiku, pero yo sé que tengo prioridad sobre ella *insertar risa malvada aquí* literalmente se les salían la baba ¬¬. Llegamos a la cafetería, pedimos una pizza mediana de pepperoni y queso para los dos. Ichigo y su grupo también estaba ahí, se sorprendieron al verme comiendo con ella y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, que por cierto, sus murmullos se escuchaban a dos metros de distancia.

-todavía sigo impresionada por lo que hiciste- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa

-si le pones empeño, quizás seas capaz de lograrlo-

-no creo… alguien como yo jamás podría lograr eso-

-no es cierto, ya te dije que tienes un gran reiatsu y puedes lograr eso y mucho más-

-si tú lo dices- pasó un rato y ya solo quedaba un pedazo de pizza.

-solo queda un pedazo- dije de repente –vamos a jugar piedra, papel o tijera, el que gana se lo queda-

-bien-

-piedra, papel o…-

-¡Rangiku!- genial… Hisagi había aparecido con un ramo de flores, justo cuando íbamos decidir quién se quedaba con el último pedazo de pizza. Fruncí el seño un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Hisagi?- dijo después de un suspiro.

-y-yo solo vine a regalarte este ramo de flores y preguntarte si quisieras tener una cita conmigo-

-ya te dije que tú y yo solo somos amigos, no eres de mi tipo y no creo que lo serás-

-p-pero ¿Qué clase de chicos te gustan? ¡Yo tengo todo! Soy fuerte, atractivo, tengo un peinado a la moda y dinero ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- Rangiku suspiró nuevamente.

-si fuera a una cita contigo sé que no me lo pasaría muy bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó poniendo las manos en la mesa –además, ¿prefieres salir con ese tipo que conmigo? Solo míralo, parece que su piel nunca hubiera visto el sol-

-_hey, el problema es entre tú y Rangiku, no me metas a mí_- pensé. No soy tan blanco… bueno sí, pero no se metan con mi piel.

-¡Ya déjame Hisagi!- Rangiku exclamó ya enfadada.

-¡P-pero si yo te amo!-

-ya te dijo que la dejaras en paz- interrumpí su conversación. Esta vez traía mi antigua sonrisa (según yo la aterradora, porque nadie se me acercaba TwT)

-¿Quién te incluyó en nuestra conversación?-

-es descortés interrumpir de ese modo a dos personas que está comiendo sin molestar a nadie-

-parece que quieres pelear contra uno de los más fuertes del segundo año-

-estas presumiendo, y tampoco me gustaría pelear-

-cobarde-

-tal vez-

-tienes miedo de luchar conmigo-

-¿Acaso eso me importa?-

-tch… vamos a hacer una apuesta, si yo gano me quedo con Rangiku y si tu ganas tú te la quedas-

-no- dije de una vez –no me gusta utilizar a las chicas como un trofeo y mucho menos si es con ella – pude ver una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Rangiku… ¡Bien! Ya estoy avanzando con ella.

-gallina- yo no respondí nada, en cambio seguí sonriendo –bien, entonces si tu pierdes saldré con Rangiku por dos meses y si yo no gano la dejaré en paz-

-ya te dije que no tengo el mínimo interés en luchar contigo-

-entonces no descansaré hasta que seas mi novia- Hisagi le agarró la barbilla a Rangiku mientras que esta se molestó.

-bien, acepto, pero si prometes que no la vas a molestar más- le dije sin dejar de sonreír. Es obvio que aunque le ganara no iba a dejar de molestar, pero tenía que buscar una excusa para poder golpear a ese sujeto.

-perfecto, vamos afuera-

-pero está lloviendo-

-niña- me insultó nuevamente.

Los tres salimos a una cancha dónde no había nadie, cada vez llovía más fuerte, pero eso no importaba. Rangiku estaba en un pabellón pequeño para no mojarse.

-ya sabes que si yo gano me quedo con Rangiku- hizo una pausa –el que derribe al oponente cuatro veces gana-

Hisagi salió corriendo hacia dónde yo estaba, trató de darme un golpe, pero yo lo esquivé con facilidad. Por lo que vi se molestó un poco. Nuevamente salió corriendo hacia mí y me dio una patada en el estómago, solo que yo la paré con mi mano. Aproveché y lo derribe; solo me faltan tres y ya para librarme de él.

-solo fue suerte- murmuró poniéndose de pie. Corrió tratando de golpearme por la espalda, pero antes de que hiciera algo me volteé, lo agarré por el brazo y le di un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre; por cierto, me ensució la parte de debajo de mi suéter y mi mano… e_e

Después de unos segundos Hisagi uso su "técnica mortal" y di varios puñetazos rápidamente, según él… opino que en la sociedad de almas él era más fuerte. Yo los esquivé con facilidad. Lo agarré por el cuello, pero luego recordé que matar a una persona era ilegal en el mundo humano e_e… así que solo le di un puñetazo en la cara, nuevamente escupió sangre, pero esta vez unas pequeñas gotas me cayeron en la cara.

-perdiste- dije mientras me recostaba en un árbol que estaba detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Todavía te queda un golpe, no significa que hayas ganado, además, te daré de probar mi más poderoso golpe- Hisagi fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba yo para darme un izquierdazo ¿O derechazo? En verdad no sé. Con ayuda del shumpo me subí a la rama de un árbol, pero ya era demasiado tarde… para Hisagi. Al final terminó golpeando al árbol lo que le causó gran dolor en la mano y después cayó al suelo por falta de equilibrio.

-te lo dije… gané- los dos (Rangiku y Hisagi) se asombraron al verme de repente en la rama del árbol. Me di la vuelta dándoles la espalda a ellos –lamento dejarte así Ran-chan, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-espera… Gin- me dijo de lejos.

-bye bye- me di la vuelta para que ella me viera, lastimosamente vio el lado de mi cara que estaba sucio de sangre logrando asustarla, mi cara su puso más oscura sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro –bye bye- dije en un tono más bajo y me fui de rama en rama… sí ya sé, pero quería recordar mis viejos tiempos como shinigami y esto era lo más parecido al shumpo que podía hacer en el mundo humano ¬¬|||

**Rangiku`s POV**

Me dirigí nuevamente adentro dejando a Hisagi solo tirado en la hierba. Estaba pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar… Gin… un chico que aparenta ser alguien normal, un estudiante promedio, con amigos y vida social sin ningún problema (a excepción de su sonrisa) eso es lo que yo pensaba. Desde la primera vez que lo vi sentí como si ya lo conociera, el miedo, la tristeza y la felicidad, por alguna razón siempre he tenido esos sentimientos hacia él y ahora con lo que pasó con Hisagi menos lo entiendo. Esa sonrisa y su expresión tan obscura, simplemente no comprendo. Hace un rato estábamos platicando apaciblemente y de repente tengo la imagen de su despedida en mi memoria… ¿Quién eres Gin?

A pesar de eso, me agrada, no es cómo los otros chicos, no sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero él es diferente. Los demás solo se fijan en mi figura, él solo tiene intenciones de ser mi amigo nada más, de alguna manera siento que es alguien en que vale la pena una relación… n-no digo que me guste, pero es el único que me ha interesado más que los otros, no sé si me explico u/ú.

**Autora: ¡Ta-da! Termine… esta vez sí hubo GinRan y el capítulo fue largo (ocho páginas e_e… fue mucho para mí) **

**Gin: floja ¬¬**

**Autora: ¬¬**

**Gin: voy a buscar otro trabajo, aquí me maltratan.**

**Autora: cállate ¬¬… ejem… no tengo nada en contra de Hisagi, solo que me molesta que ande babeando por Rangiku a pesar de que esta no lo quiere. Por eso fue que lo puse así, ya más adelante le buscaré una novia con pecho plano *insertar risa malvada* no tengo ni idea cuando va a salir el próximo capítulo así que solo les digo que esperen y ya =w= **


	7. Celitoz!

**Autora: ¡Por fin! El Cap numero 7! *-***

**Gin Tardaste Mucho en subirlo ¬¬**

**Autora: tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aunque pretendía subirlo ayer **

**Gin: ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?**

**Autora: ¿Acaso no viste mi Nick de msn?: "**_**Regrese muerta golpeada aruñada sucia hasta las washas y despeina, pero regrese**_**"**

**Gin: no lo decía exactamente así**

**Autora: solo quise dar un ejemplo entendible **

**Gin: bueno ¬¬**

**Autora: aparte de que ayer no tuve tiempo, por q estuve 15 horas fuera de la provincia, estado, lo que quieran llamarle e_e**

**Gin: seee desde las seis de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche afuera**

**Autora: regrese más sucia que mi perro ._. **

Llegué a mi habitación después del encuentro que tuve con Hisagi. En el camino todos se me quedaban mirando por las manchas de sangre que tenía en mi ropa, cara y manos, pero no le di importancia a eso, en cambio me alegró un poco que los demás me tuvieran miedo, por más horrores que haya cometido en mi vida pasada siempre me gustó que los demás pensaran que soy una persona cínica y cruel. Me recosté en la cama, por suerte no había nadie ya que los demás habían ido a buscar trabajo incluyendo a Yachiru (si claro, ¿A quién le habrá arrancado el cabello ya?)

-disfrutaste tu día- una voz familiarmente molesta me habló. Era Dream, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mi escritorio.

-puede que sí ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-las manchas de sangre te delatan-

-tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento y ya-

-recuerda que si vuelves a hacer lo mismo que hiciste en tu vida pasada irás directo al infierno-

-sí ya sé, solo quería recordar mis viejos tiempos, aunque no lo creas mi vida no fue tan mala, siempre fui un sádico-

-se nota- Dream dijo en un tono burlón.

-aunque si fuera como en la Sociedad de Almas lo hubiera descuartizado vivo-

-me imagino… ¿Y con quién peleaste?-

-con el imbécil de Hisagi-

-ya veo… aunque por lo que hay en tu suéter no fuiste muy amable con él-

-ah… sí, gracias por decirme, se me había olvidado- me puse de pie, me quité el abrigo negro y luego el suéter –aunque se lo merecía, Hisagi nunca me ha caído bien por andar detrás de mi Ran-chan-

-por lo que veo eres muy posesivo y eso que Rangiku no te pertenece-

-no voy a cometer el mismo error de antes y la lograré conquistar- me dirigí a uno de los cajones para ver si encontraba algo que ponerme.

-e_e bien por ti-

**Dos días después **

Era lunes, el fin de semana ya había terminado, no sé si debería alegrarme por eso ya que pasé todo el día torturado por Kaien y los demás, y Hinamori, en fin… no descansé mucho =_=. Llegué al salón quince minutos antes. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra por fuera, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas negras; también llevaba un collar y una muñequera en mi mano derecha. Me senté en mi puesto y me fijé que Rangiku m estaba mirado disimuladamente… creo que la asusté con lo de la vez pasada e_e

-hey Gin- Ikkaku me llamó e hizo que regresara de mis pensamientos.

-ah… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer que cosa?-

-ya sabes, lo de conseguir una cita con Rangiku Thills sin siquiera haber hablado con ella-

-ah eso- diablos… debí haber previsto que eso me causaría problemas.

-sí, eso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-pues… en verdad no sé-

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes?-

-es que nos encontramos por casualidad y tenía hambre así que la invité a una pizza, fue algo raro según yo-

-¿Nada más eso?-

-pues sí-

-debiste hacer algo más, si fuera así todos hubiéramos podido salir con ella ¿Dime cuál es tu secreto?-

-*suspiro*… yo no ando babeando detrás de ella- le dije con indiferencia. En ese mismo momento vi a Hisagi pasar, se me quedó mirando, pero yo le hice caso omiso.

Las clases empezaron. Nos tocaba educación física con… Shihouin… a correr por tres horas e_e. Todos nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Mi casillero esta a lado del de Ggio, este solo se me quedó mirando.

-no me digas que también me vas a preguntar lo mismo que Ikkaku-

-no me compares con esa bola de billar, solo me estaba fijando en la cicatriz que tienes en el cuerpo, pereciera como si te hubieran herido con una espada- Ggio tenía razón. Por lo que veo Dream y Nightmare no tomaron en cuenta sanar la herida que Aizen me hizo cuando me asesinó

-ah… pues he tenido unos conflictos antes de llegar aquí-

-¿Entonces estabas en una pandilla?-

-¿Cuándo se supone que dije eso?... e_e-

-¿Entonces que te pasó?-

-ya te dije que tuve un problema con alguien- le dije mientras me ponía las zapatillas. Definitivamente no le iba a decir que fue Aizen, no me creería y si lo hiciera me haría un millón de molestas preguntas.

-viste Lushmore, eso te pasa por quitarle la novia a un tipo con una espada-

-¿¡Qué? Ahora quién metió ese tema-

-hmp… te estoy viendo-

**Rangiku's Pov**

Lunes, día en que una aburrida semana de clases vuelve a empezar, día en donde uno viene con ojeras en los ojos, arrastrando los pies y solo con ganas de acostarse en un colchón para dormir hasta que te plazca. Sinceramente siempre he odiado los lunes y más cuando pasé bien mí fin de semana. El domingo fui a una fiesta con unas amigas, llegué en la madrugada, por eso es que tengo sueño, el sábado fui al cine y la pasé excelente con Gin excluyendo la parte de lo que pasó con Hisagi, también en la noche me fui a beber unos tragos con este mismo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji y Kira (N.A: sigue siendo una alcohólica =_=). Desgraciadamente todo los bueno tiene que acabar para luego volver a empezar a dar clases. Gin entró quince minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, lo miré disimuladamente, aunque creo que igual se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada y empezó a hablar con el calvito.

Sonó el timbre, nos tocaba educación física con una tal Yoruichi Shihouin, puede ver la cara de la mayoría de los chicos que se iluminaron. Era una mujer en buena forma y no le faltaba belleza para ser profesora, me imagino que debe tener como máximo treinta. Los chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas, miré disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Gin, pero este estaba hablando con la chica que se sentaba a su lado, una tal Momo Vongola, que envidia, por lo que veo son muy buenos amigos.

-ne, Rangiku- Orihime me llamó. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, su nombre completo era Orihime Lamperouge, era de la misma Inglaterra.

-uh…- su llamado me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-te quedaste mirando mucho tiempo a Lushmore… no me digas que…-

-ah, por supuesto que no, Gin y yo solo somos amigos-

-me sorprende que tengas amigos como él-

-he he, a mi también, pero creo que Gin tiene algo… especial- mi tono de voz se suavizó al decirlo. Nanao me miró mal mientras que Orihime estaba algo confundida.

-ajá- exclamó Nanao sarcástica

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores. El uniforme de las chicas era un suéter blanco con un pantalón corto rojo y unas zapatillas. A lado mío estaba el casillero de Nanao y atrás el de la tal Momo. No es que me caiga mal, solo es que me da mala espina. En su casillero tenía una especie de insignia que tenía el número cinco en japonés (sí, se me los números en japonés =w=) también tenía un cuaderno verde al cual llevaba a todas partes. Su teléfono sonó, traté de prestar la mayor atención posible disimuladamente.

-¿hola?- contestó –ah… Hirako-san ¿Pasó algo malo?… no, creo que Hisana tiene una… no sé… ¡no es mi culpa que te haya pasado eso!… sí… Hirako ¬¬… idiota *suspiro* se suponía que iba a estar con Gin toda esta tarde… ah yo que sé… sí… me arruinaste mis planes de esta tarde con él… *otro suspiro* sí, sí, bien, igual iba a visitar a Gin a su habitación… sí… bueno bye- cerró el teléfono.

¡La mato! ¡Va a tener una cita con Gin y luego se toma el descaro de volver a visitarlo en su habitación! ¡Aaagh! N-no puedo creer que estén juntos. ¿Q-qué le ve a ella que no tenga yo? Yo soy más alta, tengo un cabello perfecto, tengo grandes pechos y una buena figura… espera Rangiku ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo somos amigos y ya ¿A ti que te importa que estén juntos? *suspiro* Vongola ni siquiera me ha hablado y la estoy maldiciendo, no entiendo, ellos dos tiene sus propias vidas, pero igual… no entiendo que me pasa.

-tienes celos- dijo Nemu de repente mientras caminaba a la parte de atrás. ¡No es posible! Yo… celosa por él… jamás… puede que Gin sea atractivo, agradable (en algunos casos), toque la guitarra, p-pero he recibido ofertas mejores, hay chicos más guapos que él, por eso es imposible que sienta celos de un chico con cara de zorro.

**Hinamori's Pov (lo pongo para que entienda de qué estaba hablando por el celular)**

-¿Hola?- un número desconocido había llamado a mi teléfono.

-¡Hinamori! ¿Eres tú?- era la voz de Hirako, parecía algo alterado.

-ah… Hirako-san ¿Pasó algo malo?-

-¡sí! ¡Me quedé afuera de la habitación de Gin y la llave está a dentro! ¿Tú tienes alguna copia?-

-no, pero creo que Hisana tiene una-

-¿Hisana ya empezó a dar clases?-

-no sé-

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes? ¡¿Por qué no me ayudas!-

-¡No es mi culpa que te haya pasado eso!-

-¿Kaien tiene la otra?-

-sí-

-diablos… ahora que lo recuerdo Kaien iba a llegar tarde ¿Y Yachiru?-

-se supone que iba a estar con Gin toda la tarde-

-¿Qué va a hacer una niña con un tipo cara-de-zorro?-

-ah yo que sé-

-¿Tu puedes venir en la salida?

-Hirako ¬¬

-ne, Momo-chan, por favor, me quedaré todo el día afuera, puedes decirle a Kaien que pase los ejercicios de Yoga para mañana-

-idiota- suspiré –me arruinaste toda la tarde con él-

-¡arigatou!-

-sí, sí, bien igual iba a visitar a Gin a su habitación-

-¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, no tengo mucho dinero así que nos vemos-

-sí, bueno bye-

_**Momento educativo del fic:**_** Esta es la prueba viviente de que no todo lo que oyen por una conversación telefónica NO es real… xDDD**

**Ichimaru`s Pov**

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Yoruichi poniéndose enfrente con las manos en las caderas –hoy haremos un entrenamiento especial que me dirá cual es su capacidad física y de resistencia; tendrán que pasar por una pista de obstáculos y al terminar correr veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha- se escucharon varios murmullos y quejas.

-no es justo, es la primera vez que damos clase con usted y nos pones esa clase de prueba-

-ustedes han ido entrenándose desde pequeños, deberían tener ya esa clase de resistencia, además si ya no puedes seguir, solo siéntate y me dices hasta dónde llegaste ¿Fácil no?- aún así los murmullos no cesaron… wow… veinte vueltas después de una pista de obstáculos que ni siquiera he visto… pobres. Por suerte yo todavía tengo mis poderes shinigamis y esto no se compara en nada, Momo también se salvo, esto me ayudará a identificar a un verdadero shinigami ya que si al terminar toda la prueba sigue estable es prueba de que le quedan algunos dotes y si no… bueno no pierdo nada con intentar.

Yoruichi nos dijo que nos sentáramos en las gradas mientras veía si la pista estaba lista. Me iba a sentar cerca de Ichigo y los demás hasta que cierto individuo me llamó y me tuve que ver obligado en sentarme a lado de ella.

-Ichimaru~-

-es Lushmore- le corregí de una vez. Hinamori por su cara tenía un plan.

-como sea… tengo una magnífica idea-

-tengo miedo de preguntar-

-¬¬… en fin, esta clase me va a ayudar a unir varias parejas y por fin podré hacer un acercamiento con mi Shiro-chan *-*

-¿Quién dijo que es tuyo?-

-¿Quién dijo que "_Ran-chan" _es tuya?-

-en fin ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-

-no… creo que es muy temprano para hacer algo así, solo llevamos una semana y no creo que puedas OBLIGAR a los demás a enamorarse-

-ohhh… algo muy profundo para alguien que me trató de asesinar varias veces-

-*suspiro* que buenos tiempos =w=

-púdrete ¬¬

-no me eches toda la culpa, en primer lugar tú fuiste la que me atacaste-

-porque creí que habías matado a Aizen-taicho-

-número uno: no estamos en la sociedad de almas así que solo dile Aizen o Panchito como le decía su abuela y número dos: exacto, fue el mismo Aizen que te dejo incapacitada por mucho tiempo-

-¿Panchito? e_e…-

-regresando al tema anterior, no puedes enamorar a los demás sin su consentimiento, pero si puedes hacerte amiga de Toushirou-

-bien… ¿Me ayudas? *Poniendo ojos de cachorro*-

-no- le respondí de una vez –tengo que ver quienes todavía conservan sus habilidades de shinigami-

-que aburrido-

**Rangiku's POV **

¡Ahhh! ¡Otra vez está con Vongola! ¿Acaso no es suficiente tenerlo sentado al lado de ella en el salón? No entiendo que le ve, yo soy mucho mejor que ella, no digo que sea fea, al contrario, es bonita, p-pero yo soy más sexy que ella… ashh y ahí vas de nuevo Rangiku… no entiendo por qué me importa tanto que estén juntos, Gin solo es un amigo, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y aún así segaríamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Rangiku ¿Te pasa algo?- Isane me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah… n-no… nada-

-te quedaste mucho tiempo viendo a Lushmore y a Vongola-

-no, yo estaba viendo todos los que se encontraban aquí-

-ya veo-

**Ichimaru's POV**

Yoruichi ya había llegado, nos llevó a una pista de obstáculos exactamente como ella había dicho. Teníamos que correr, escalar, esquivar, trepar, en fin… varias cosas que si no fuera shinigami me cansaría.

-esta no es una prueba de velocidad, si no de resistencia, harán equipo de a dos que serán escogidos por mí, un hombre y una mujer, competirán con el otro equipo para ver hasta dónde llegan, el que llegue más lejos gana-

Las parejas fueron así:

Rangiku y yo (wiii) vs Ichigo y Rukia

Hinamori y Toushirou (que suerte para ella) vs Nemu e Ikkaku

Ggio y Soi Fon vs Stark y Halibel

Y bueno… los demás no me importaron. Todos los equipos se habían juntado. Era imposible, los tres equipos que mencioné son las mismas parejas que Hinamori había dicho, que gran coincidencia… a menos que… Me puse de pie y fui a dónde estaba. Una vez que llegué la jalé por el brazo.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?-

-¿eh?-

-¡Chantajeaste a Yoruichi para que pusiera los equipos así!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Solo míralos, los equipos están como tú misma dijiste las parejas!-

-¿Ah sí?- volteó a ver y era cierto -¡Es verdad! ¡No me había dado cuenta!-

-quieres decir que no sabes nada de esto e_e-

-nop… aunque fue una increíble coincidencia… ¡Me convertí en Cupido!-

-e_e… no te ilusiones tanto, esto solo es la clase de educación física-

-da igual, de ahora en adelante puedo leer el futuro-

-ya te dije que es una simple clase, no puedes estar segura todavía-

-vas a ver… seré Madame Momo-

-e_e… ajá, mejor volvamos a nuestros puestos- los dos volvimos con nuestros compañeros.

-¡Soy Cupido!- Hinamori exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

**Rangiku's Pov**

La profesora ya había llegado… oh mierda… la pista de obstáculos era la misma muerte, puedo apostar que todo el mundo va a salir con cansancio extremo.

-Esta no es una prueba de velocidad- la profesora empezó a hablar -si no de resistencia, harán equipo de a dos que serán escogidos por mí, un hombre y una mujer, competirán con el otro equipo para ver hasta dónde llegan, el que llegue más lejos gana- al menos iba a tener ayuda, ahora espero que no me toque alguien débil. Empezó a decir los nombres de las parejas, yo solo esperé a que dijeran el mío –el octavo equipo de la columna B es el de Rangiku Thills (N.A: casi escribo Matsumoto e_e) y Gin Lushmore que se enfrentará con el de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Curtís (N.A: por si las dudas, sí, Hisana tiene el mismo apellido, le puse ese por que como Hisana sigue viva y va a quedar con Byakuya, pues bueno… se vería raro xD)-

Gin… increíble… quedé con Gin… puede que sea bueno para las peleas, pero sinceramente no sé si es bueno en todo esto. Gin se quedó mirando para todos los lados como si buscara a alguien, hasta que la vio… nuevamente Vongola. Este fue hacia donde estaba ella, al llegar a su puesto la haló y la llevo a un lugar en dónde nadie los escuchara ¿Por qué siempre la escoge a ella?

**Ichimaru's Pov **(sinceramente a me estoy aburriendo de hacer el punto de vista de estos dos è_e)

-¡Regresé!- exclamé tomando por sorpresa a Rangiku.

-uwaaa~ ¡Gin! ¡No vengas así de repente!-

-gomen, gomen, es que tuve que ir a donde Hi… Momo para preguntarle algo- su cara tenía una ligera expresión de enojo y tristeza.

-ya veo- dijo en un hilo de voz. Por alguna razón se veía algo deprimida… a menos que… ¡Tiene celos! ¡Mi Ran-chan está celosa por mí! *-*… aunque en realidad no sé si lo que estoy diciendo sea cierto, pero si es así tengo que arreglarlo de una vez, no quiero herirla por segunda vez (aunque creo que en la sociedad de almas dolió mal e_e|||) ¡Ya sé que voy a hacer! Esto puede que me ayude a mí y a Hinamori.

-ne Ran-chan- la atraje más cerca de mí poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Su cara estaba algo roja mientras que por lo que veía en su rostro, todavía no procesaba la información -¿de casualidad tú conoces a Ringmark?- ese era el apellido de Toushirou.

-p-pues sí, es como mi hermano, a pesar de que a veces me grita cuando me quedo dormida estudiando o en el trabajo- dijo aún nerviosa.

-¿Ya tiene novia?- le pregunté aún sin soltarla.

-no… Toushirou es muy frío para las relaciones, es lo último que le importa- su tono parecía más calmado.

-necesito que me ayudes en algo- la estreché más a mi cuerpo provocándole un rubor mayor –tengo una amiga que le gusta Toushirou y era para ver si lograbas convencerlo de que por lo menos fueran amigos-

-n-o sé si pueda lograrlo, Toushirou es alguien MUY difícil de conquistar… ¿Y quién es esa amiga?-

-promete que no lo dirás a nadie- esta asintió –se llama Momo Vongola, la chica que se sienta a lado mío en clases- los ojos de Rangiku se ampliaron.

-¿P-pero ustedes no salían?-

-…- con ese bicho, suficiente con que se crea Cupido –ni loco, Momo solo es una amiga, solo hasta ahí- Rangiku esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa. No aguantaba las ganas, tenía que molestarla con eso -¿Por qué la pregunta Ran-chan? ¿Acaso estabas celosa?- me acerqué más a su cara, esta frunció el seño, pero aún seguía con un notable sonrojo.

-de ti nunca-

-awwwww~ vamos Ran-chan…-

-¡Lushmore y Thills! ¡Kurosaki y Curtís!- Yoruichi me interrumpió ¬¬ -¡Es su turno!-

-diablos, tan pronto- Rangiku se quejó, luego suspiró –bueno Gin, ya es hora-

-hai, hai- dije mientras me paraba perezosamente. Los cuatro ya estábamos ahí.

-Thills, tú compites contra Kurosaki, ustedes dos vendrán después de ellos-

**Autora: ta-ta-da-da! Termine! Por fin, estoy quiero dormir por tres horas **

**Gin: floja e_e**

**Autora: ah, perdón señor que no estuvo todo el maldito día de ayer caminando por el lodo bajo ese sol ¬¬**

**Gin: exagerada ¬¬**

**Autora: no estoy siendo exagerada! Hubieras visto mis zapatillas, eran de color negro antes eran chocolates y con suerte la lluvia me quito el sucio**

**Gin: è_e… yo creía que eran nuevas**

**Autora: seee… cualquiera al verlas ._. Bueno, para no molestarlos mas, me voy, aparte de que ayer solo pude dormir tres horas en todo el maldito día y luego en el autobús le estaban tomando fotos a los dormidos (el principal objetivo era yo… no voy a decir por qué e_e) y bueno… me dormi a las dos de la mañana para levantarme a las cinco, asi que por eso dormi tres horas**

**Gin: deberas esas eran tus zapatillas e_e**

**Autora: *tirándole una piedra* bueno gracias por los reviews a todos!**

**Gin: *tirado en el suelo aturdido***


	8. Aviso Importante

Aviso

Lastimosamente quiero anunciar que no subiré capítulos hasta un tiempo. Voy para España (wiii *-*) y mi compu se queda aquí ;w; así que bueno, el capítulo ocho estará más tardar en un mes.

Bueno solo era para decirles eso u_u

Pero les prometo que el próximo cap algo MUY interesante pasará

Atte:

GranDiosaSupremaPollito y Gin Ichimaru (este salió colado xD)


	9. Mas Shinigamis Mas Tortura Atte: Gin

**Autora: ¡Chan Chan Chan Chan! ¡HOLA A TODOS~! ¡He regresado! *explosión***

**Gin: ¡NOOOO! ¡¿POR QUE?**

**Autora: ¬¬… ya recordé la razón por q no te traje un recuerdo**

**Gin: maldita ¬¬… fuiste hasta España y ni un mísero llavero**

**Autora: *ignorándolo* ¡Mira me compré unos calcetines!**

**Gin: ¡TE COMPRATSE TANTOS Y NI UN MALDITO RECUERDO ME TRAJISTE!**

**Autora: lo siento… no tenia dinero… tuve que usar el dinero de tu sueldo para comprarlas**

**Gin: ¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices que tengo sueldo?**

**Autora: ahahaha… metí la pata e_e**

**Gin: … desgraciada e_e…**

**Autora: ejem… volviendo al fic… pues, esta vez lo hice mas largo que los anteriores… tiene casi que 10 paginas (me inspire xD) su género es: Romance/Humor/ Hurt/Comfort… bueno ya pasemos al fic**

La competencia había empezado. Los dos estaba corriendo sobre obstáculo que ponen normalmente, escalar una cuerda, pasar por un túnel, pasar por debajo de una especie de mayas, pasar entre las llantas (suspiro) lo normal pues, aunque por mas que le buscara, eso no tenía fin, me imagino que Shihouin solo lo puso para ver hasta que distancia llegábamos y evaluar su rendimiento. Me senté en el suelo mientras veía a Rangiku, por lo que se podía notar, iba bien, un poco detrás de Ichigo, pero no era tanta la diferencia. Bostecé.

-que aburrimiento- murmuré en voz baja –si tan solo la pista fuera como la que usan para entrenar a los shinigamis sería más divertido-

-¡Exactamente!- Yoruichi apareció a mis espaldas causándome un gran susto.

-ah… ¿Exactamente qué, profesora?- Shihouin se puso la mano en la cadera y sonrió.

-por lo que veo el cambio de universo, también hizo cambiar tu actitud a un traidor como tú… Ichimaru- aun seguía sonriendo con esa actitud altiva que siempre llevaba. Era increíble… Tal vez ella sepa… sobre… los shinigamis; sí, debe ser, me acaba de llamar por mi apellido y me dijo traidor, de seguro es ella. Suspiré y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa tratando de calmarme, me rasqué la cabeza y le dije.

-supongo que la fama de traidor la tendré por toda mi vida, me lo merezco ¿No… Shihouin-san?- esta cruzó los brazos sobre tu pecho.

-no tengo idea de lo que sucedió… pero de alguna manera aparecí en este mundo de repente, no tengo la mínima intención de buscar al causante de esto, pero sí quiero reunir a todos los shinigamis, vizards y espadas que recuerden su "vida pasada"… y supongo que tu eres uno de ellos- terminó de decir. Le di la espalda nuevamente y seguí viendo a Rangiku.

-no eres la única... ¿Cómo sabías que yo conservaba mis recuerdos?- le pregunté sin mirarla.

-el poder que tenemos nosotros es diferente al de los que todavía no recuerdan nada, mediante un radar para detectar grandes concentraciones de reiatsu, que por cierto Urahara me lo "presto" hace 50 años, me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Hinamori es una de ellas- yo asentí –me extraña que al final terminaran siendo tan amigos-

-sí, a mi también- dije con una torpe sonrisa.

-hice la mayoría los equipos equitativamente, un shinigami y un "humano". Los humanos se tienen que enfrentar uno contra otro, mientras que lo mismo sucede con los shinigamis-

-quieres decir que Rukia conserva sus memorias-

-sí- Rukia apareció adelante mío con los brazos cruzados –puede que sea unos rangos menor que tú, pero no permitiré que te limites en la competencia-

-sí, sí, lo tendré en cuenta- le dije mientras movía la cabeza para ver cómo iba Rangiku, por lo que veía ya se estaba cansando. Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas. Se esperaban una de las típicas respuestas sádicas y amenazantes que Gin siempre ofrecía ante los demás, pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente; en vez de eso, le dio una respuesta normal y corriente mientras se le quedaba viendo a Rangiku. Rukia se puso a lado de Yoruichi.

-¿Desde cuándo este es así?- Rukia preguntó.

-no tengo idea- dijo Yoruichi –normalmente si hubiera recibido un comentario así te amenazaría con matarte-

-esto está muy raro, es normal que le importe como va su compañero, pero no tan exageradamente-

-puede que Ichimaru sea así en los trabajos grupales ¿No?-

-creo que no… siempre ha rechazado hacer trabajos de ese estilo, pero esta vez es diferente- hizo una pausa –verdaderamente ha cambiado, pero… ¿Qué le pasará?- Rangiku ya se había detenido y unos cinco metros más Ichigo también. Fui de primero hacia donde estaba ella, antes de que Shihouin y Kuchiki fueran.

-je… creo tengo algunas teorías sobre su cambio- Yoruichi sonrió –vamos, Rukia-

Llegué a dónde estaba Rangiku, esta estaba sentada sobre un pedazo de madera bastante cansada. Le ofrecí una botella de agua, esta la acepto gustosamente.

-muchas gracias- dijo después de un largo suspiro de alivio –no sabes cuánto necesitaba tomar algo- la botella había quedado por menos de la mitad. Me fijé que todavía quedaba mucho para terminar la pista de obstáculos; Rangiku también se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada –lamento haber llegado hasta aquí- me dijo algo decepcionada de sí misma. Un mechón se le había salido, yo me agaché y se lo puse detrás de la oreja con mi mano, esta se sorprendió y se ruborizó, me imagino que debió haber sido por que estaba bastante cerca de su rostro.

-no te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien- toqué su mejilla con mi mano haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más que antes -hay otros que no pudieron llegar a dónde tu llegaste- no dijo nada, yo suspiré –bien, hoy comeremos comida china para celebrar el logro de Ran-chan- esta se rió, me puse de pie, ahora más tranquilo, le di la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Los dos nos quedamos uno frente a otro –te felicito Rangiku- esta se sorprendió. Me di la vuelta -¡Hey! ¿Cuándo se supone que va a empezar la carrera?-

**Rangiku's POV**

Por fin, la competencia terminó una vez que Kurosaki se detuvo. Estoy muerta… nunca había corriendo tanto en mi vida, que no daría por una botella de agua… espero que a Gin le vaya mejor, aunque no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de no es muy bueno en esta clase, debe ser porque se ve escuálido; hablando del rey de Roma, Gin estaba caminando hacia mi tranquilamente seguido de la profesora y Curtís unos metros después. Se puso en frente mío y me dio una botella de agua ¡Por fin! Algo frío para tomar. Suspiré.

-muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo –no sabes cuánto necesitaba tomar algo- me pude percatar que Gin se fijó en que todavía quedaba mucho para llegar al final de la pista… ni siquiera se veía donde terminaba e_e. Diablos, debe estar decepcionado de mi, Shihouin-sensei había dicho que los compañeros empezaban desde donde el otro terminaba y yo lo arruine todo; bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada –lamento haber llegado hasta aquí- un mechón de cabello se me salió. Gin se agachó y me lo puso detrás de la oreja. Yo me sorprendí y levanté la cabeza, repentinamente nuestros rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros del otro, un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas; n-no es que me haya sonrojado por eso, s-solo es que estaba demasiado cerca y… y bueno, Gin solo es un amigo y eso se ve un poco raro ù/u.

-no te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien- su mano rozó mi mejilla. Extrañamente estaba fría, pero a la vez desprendía una dulce calidez y amabilidad que me hizo sentir entre las nubes. Me sonrojé mucho más que antes. ¿Qué esperan? Estaba demasiado cerca y ahora me toca el rostro con el dulce tacto de su mano… ewwww ¿Qué estas pensando Rangiku? El solo es un amigo, sí, solo eso –hay otros que no pudieron llegar a dónde tú llegaste- su voz, su aroma, su tacto, todo en él era hipnotizante. El rubor aumentaba más y no sabía qué hacer. Tuve que virarle la mirada para que no se notara mucho, sin darme cuenta me quedé en silencio. Gin suspiró, genial, debió creer que mi silencio fue por lo anterior -bien, hoy comeremos comida china para celebrar el logro de Ran-chan- exclamó en un tono cómico, me reí un poco. Se puso de pie y luego me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Al final quedamos uno frente a otro –te felicito, Rangiku- su tono de voz se suavizó. Por primera vez me llamaba Rangiku, lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que me dejó atónita.

**Ichimaru's Pov**

Shihouin ya había llegado junto a Kuchiki. Las dos se me quedaron mirando con sospecha y se pusieron murmurar entre ellas, a pesar de que se oía TODA conversación.

-entonces era eso Yoruichi-san :D - dijo Rukia. Esta asintió –es increíble, nunca me imaginé algo así viniendo de ese sujeto- nuevamente asintió -increíble, pero cierto, es como la Bella y la Bestia *-* Aunque esta vez sería la bella y la bestia de corazón-

-eh… si ._.U- Yoruichi no entendía nada de lo estaba diciendo –no puedo creer que alguien como Matsumoto esté interesada en el capitán terror- ¿Capitán terror? Por alguna razón me siento ofendido e_e## -y también me sorprende que ese sujeto este interesado por alguien… siempre pensé que era gay por que se fue con Aizen-

-¡ESCUCHÉ ESO!- malditas… primero me dicen Capitán Terror y ahora me dicen homosexual

-ah… olvida lo que dije :D – Yoruichi exclamó despreocupadamente. Luego se acercó a mí sonriendo sospechosamente –entonces el capitán indefinido tiene alguien en su corazón, nunca me imagine que estuvieras interesado por alguien y más por Matsumoto-

-Ran-chan y yo solo somos amigos =w=- dije moviendo la mando de arriba abajo.

-¿Ran-chan? Para un ex-capitán que era totalmente antisocial me sorprende que le llame así a Matsumoto, entonces eras un pervertido en secreto… ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?- su tono sonaba algo divertido -¿Son novios? ¿Esposos en secreto? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho?... te debiste haber "divertido" mucho con Matsumoto-

**-**¡NIGUNO DE ESOS! ¡Y NO ME INTERESA MATSUMOTO POR ESO!- diablos, los pocos que estaban ahí se me quedaron mirando, incluyendo a Rangiku (suspiro) por suerte aquí nadie sabe sobre su apellido.

-ne… no deberías gritar tanto… Matsumoto-san te acaba de oír y como no sabe quién es Matsumoto por alguna extraña razón se puede poner celosa- Kuchiki exclamó mientras miraba a Rangiku que se había ido a las gradas con una mirada trise. ¡Mierda!

-¡VEN LO QUE ME HACEN HACER!- suspiré –justo cuando estaba haciendo un avance con ella- murmuré mara mis adentros mientras iba a donde estaba para decirle que era un malentendido, pero justo en ese momento Shihouin me jaló por el suéter.

-cinco puntos menos por intento de fuga- dijo Yoruichi sin ninguna expresión.

¬¬### maldita- murmuré.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya basta de tanta habladuría! ¡Ahora empiecen!- Kuchiki y yo fuimos a dónde habían quedando nuestros compañeros… por desgracia yo estaba considerablemente más atrás que Rukia.

-antes de que comiencen, debido a que los dos conservan sus poderes de shinigamis quiero que lleguen hasta la bandera roja que verán próximamente para que no piensen que son súper humanos y los lleven al laboratorio para hacer investigaciones con sus cuerpos-

-e_e… bien- dijimos los dos mirándola raro.

Rukia empezó a correr de una vez. No podía darme el lujo de dejar que ella tuviera la delantera así que fui rápido hasta alcanzarla. Primero tuve que escalar un pedazo de madera… DEMASIADO FÁCIL, luego subí una cuerda, pasé entre las llantas, me subí y me deslicé por varias rampas, pasé por debajo de unas mayas y de un túnel… en fin, eso me está aburriendo. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzar a Kuchiki. Me fijé que ahora los obstáculos se estaban poniendo diferentes.

La bandera roja ya se podía ver de lejos y yo todavía no alcanzaba a Rukia… creo que me lo tomé muy a la ligera, demonios (suspiro) bueno, supongo que esta vez me pondré más serio en esto, no permitiré que ella me gane.

Primero tuve que escalar una especie de montaña falsa, esta estaba mucho más decente que la otra, al final me deslice por un tobogán que me llevó hacia una especie de túnel, me deslicé en él. Llegué a un lugar en donde había una larga pilastra en la cual había palos pegados en desorden, los tuve que escalar. Por fin había llegado a dónde estaba Rukia, esta me miró. El siguiente obstáculo era uno en el cual habían varios palos delgados de madera, supongo que había que caminar entre ellos y no caer, así lo hicimos.

-tardaste mucho para ser tu- Kuchiki exclamó con una sonrisa desafiante.

-decidí tomármelo a la ligera ya que tú eras mi contrincante- le dije para molestarla, esta me empujó y casi me caigo si no hubiera sido por qué apoyé mi mano en el tronco de al lado.

-imbécil-

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas así por así, nunca te había escuchado diciéndome imbécil?-

-siempre quise decírtelo, aparte de que se puede ver que has cambiado repentinamente-

-je… hay varias razones algo inexplicables-

-y una de ellas es Matsumoto-san ¿O no?-

-tal vez, tal vez sí, tal vez no… hay tantas razones-

-y yo siempre creí que tu no tenía corazón- Kuchiki suspiró. Después de un rato de silencio ella empezó a reírse –el lado tierno del ex capitán Ichimaru, si todavía estuviéramos en la Sociedad de Almas lo pondría en la revista semanal… pagarían tanto por tan solo ver esa escena "_Te felicito, Rangiku" _¡Qué lindo! Ojala Ichigo hubiera sido así conmigo… ahora el idiota ni me recuerda è_é#-

-entonces eras novia de Ichigo- Kuchiki casi se cae al escuchar eso.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- de repente un robusto tronco vino de la nada hacia nosotros. ¿Acaso no sabe que eso puede matar a alguien normal? Saltamos a la vez. Kuchiki se quedó en el tronco sentada mientras que yo solo lo esquivé -¡Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos!-

-ya veo… ¿Y desde cuando te empezó a gustar?- le pregunté sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¡DESDE NUNCA!- Kuchiki se había sonrojado al máximo. Yo suspire.

-si Byakuya supiera…-

-idiota, el todavía no sabe de los shinigamis-

-otro más con alzhéimer… bueno entonces le diré a Hisana- nuevamente esquivamos el tronco, esta vez venía de diferente lado.

-¿¡HISANA ESTÁ VIVA?- la sorpresa hizo que casi fuera golpeada, pero para su suerte salto… ahora que me fijo… hay cuatro troncos que viene de diferentes direcciones… siempre supe que Shihouin era una sádica e_e.

-pues… creo que no debí decir eso- suspiré –sí, sí está viva, trabaja como profesora de arte en los quintos años y vive en mi techo e_e#-

-no puede ser… Hisana… esto es increíble-

-ahora que te dije eso ¿Me vas a responder si te gusta Ichigo?-

-¡NO! Ò/Ó- me gritó sumamente sonrojada y se fue corriendo, suspiré y cerré los ojos. Algo venía, una fuerte presencia se podía sentir ¿Un Hollow? No sé… pero era algo parecido. Me pude percatar que Yoruichi y Rukia también se quedaron mirando hacia al lado que dirigí la mirada, Hinamori también se puso así y por lo que se podía notar Stark también… puede que el también mantenga sus recuerdos. Yoruichi nos miró e hizo una señal para que termináramos rápido. Los pocos humanos que quedaban ahí gritaron de repente o si no se sorprendieron por alguna razón.

-¡GIN! ¡CUIDA…!- Rangiku me gritó, pero antes de que terminara la oración yo ya había saltado. Les voy a explicar bien; en el momento que sentí la presencia de los hollows me distraje y los cuatro troncos fueron hacia dónde estaba yo en diferentes tiempos, aunque muy cercanos a la vez, por eso fue que casi todos gritaron. Hinamori, Stark, Yoruichi y Rukia no me dijeron nada, solo se quedaron esperando que era lo que iba a hacer, pero claro, ninguno de ellos se preocupó ¬¬#. Bueno, la cosa fue que primero salté hacia el primer tronco, luego me agaché para que pasara el otro, después salté al de más arriba y por ultimo hice lo mismo con el otro, solo que aproveché para que me transportara a dónde estaba Rukia. Cuando llegué a mi destino salté y me puse a la par con ella.

-asustaste a tu novia- me dijo mientras iba mucho más rápido que antes, una vez que termináramos íbamos a ir directo hacia ese Hollow.

-no es mi novia - le dije sin ninguna expresión. Ya solo quedaba correr dos metros más en una superficie plana, solo que con algunos hoyos en los que uno se podía caer si no tenía cuidado. Para mi suerte había barandales de madera a los lados y los utilicé para ir más rápido. ¡Ya! ¡Por fin llegamos a la meta! Aunque no pudimos descansar después de eso. Kuchiki y yo fuimos corriendo de una vez hacia dónde estaba el Hollow ignorando todos los aplausos.

Llegamos, no era un lugar que quedaba muy lejos, estaba cerca de la universidad así que no importó mucho. Tenía razón, era un Hollow, un Menos Grande acompañado de varios hollows más pequeños.

-yo me encargaré del Menos Grande, tú de los demás- Rukia asintió.

-Some no Mai… Tsuki Shiro-

-bien… es tu momento ¡SHINSOU!- Shinsou se estiró hacia el Menos Grande apuntando a su máscara. Justo en el momento que lo iba a matar un Hollow se interpuso en mi camino, pero de una vez lo maté, luego vino otro y otro, todos terminaban en lo mismo. El Menos Grande me atacó con un Zero y yo lo esquivé perfectamente, en ese momento una especie de cadena con púas se enredó en mi ante brazo haciendo que sangrara, me di la vuelta y era otro Hollow al que le había salido una cadena de su boca. No solo era una, me atacó con varias, todas salían del mismo lado. Las esquivé con dificultad ya que me tenía amarrado, antes de que hiciera su último movimiento usé a Shinsou y lo partí por la mitad para que tuviera una muerte dolorosa, varias salpicaduras de sangre cayeron en mi cara, yo solo sonreí.

-¡Deja de divertirte y ayúdame con esto!- Rukia me gritó. Yo me di la vuelta y estiré mi Shinzo cortando por la mitad a cinco de ellos. Una bola de fuego apareció, era Hinamori con su zampakutoh.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros- le dije en broma. Ya los hollows eran mucho menos que antes, sinceramente, me estaba divirtiendo al ver tanta sangre derramada, me recordaba a mis viejos tiempos (si… siempre fui un sádico e_e). Hinamori estaba algo sucia y algo golpeada. Rukia tenía unos pequeños moretones y una herida en el hombro. Yo solo tenía la herida que el maldito Hollow me había dicho y un pequeño rasguño en la cara, nada fuera de lo común. La batalla había concluido, yo solo me quedé viendo al "cementerio" de Hollow que tenía al frente, suspiré, dejé de sonreír por un momento y me limpié la sangre con actitud despreocupada, luego me miré el suéter, estaba totalmente manchado y yo no podía entrar a la escuela así –demonios- murmuré.

-¡Hey!- una voz familiar me llamó, era Stark que estaba recostado en un árbol, este me lanzó un abrigo negro –será mejor que te pongas esto, las personas te van a mirar mucho si ven las manchas de sangre- al principio no entendía, luego suspiré, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-entonces tu también recuerdas tu vida anterior- este asintió –puede que seas perezoso, pero entre más ayuda recibida hubiera sido mejor-

-supongo que tienes razón…- hizo una pausa –pero no puedo hacer nada sin Lilinette- exclamó en su típico tono despreocupado, aunque se podía notar un cierto toque de tristeza en su voz. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Lilinette no ha estado con Stark desde que lo vi… puede que el conserve sus recuerdos, pero no puede hacer nada sin ella.

-ya veo…- suspiré –sé que la vas a encontrar… ahora será mejor que regresemos antes de que se preocupen por nosotros- todos asintieron y nos fuimos con el shumpo hacia la escuela.

Llegamos a la clase, todavía faltaban cuatro grupos para terminar. Fui a donde Shihouin y le dije lo que me había pasado para poder irme a mi habitación y curarme la herida en el brazo, esta lo aprobó y me fui.

**Rangiku's POV**

¿A dónde se habrá ido Gin? Terminó la carrera y salió corriendo de una vez con Curtís, ni si quiera me dejó ir hacia dónde estaba él para ver cómo se encontraba, aunque parecía que estaba en muy buen estado, después de haber corrido tanto y hacer tantas maniobras y estar… a punto de… morir ¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado? Se quedó quieto de repente viendo al horizonte sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en terreno peligroso, aunque lo más sorprendente fue la manera en que lo esquivó, casi que parece un mono con esas habilidades que tienen ¿Hay algo en lo que Gin no sea bueno?

Pasó un rato y no regresaban. Vongola y Mackenzie (N.A: recuerden que se robó la identidad de otro tipo) también se habían ido desde hace buen rato ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¿Y por qué iban con tanta prisa? Pasaron diez minutos, hasta que por fin volvieron, aunque se veían algo diferentes. Me fijé que Vongola estaba cansada y algo golpeada, Curtís también y tenía su mano derecha cubriendo su hombro izquierdo, Stark no tenía casi nada, solo que estaba un poco sucio… Gin apareció; también estaba golpeado, sucio y cansado. Lo más extraño era que traía un abrigo negro de no sé dónde. Decidí ir a preguntarle que había pasad, pero justo en ese momento fue a decirle algo a la profesora y se fue sin decir nada ¿Qué le pasará? Se veía muy serio y se estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza el antebrazo. Tengo que hablar con él, ya me estoy preocupando. Me dirigí a dónde estaba Vongola para preguntarle algo.

-esto… ¿Momo, cierto?- ella asintió –quería preguntarte si… si sabes en cual habitación está Gin-

-¿Para qué?- me preguntó amablemente. Yo me puse muy nerviosa.

-ah… esto… pues…- ella se rió.

-está en la habitación número 67, el último pasillo a mano derecha en el segundo piso. Hay una pared morada, al final es dónde está Gin-

-ah… muchas gracias Momo- nunca pensé que fuera tan amable, ya veo por qué le cae bien. Fui a dónde la profesora y le pedí permiso para irme, esta sin rodeos dijo que sí animadamente.

Caminé hacia su habitación algo apurada… algo malo le debió haber pasado, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Llegué y toqué la puerta, nadie respondió, nuevamente, nada… la puerta se abrió de repente, que miedo e_e||| Entré sigilosamente, no había nadie en la habitación.

-¿Ran-chan?- me volteé.

-¡Uwaaa~!- era Gin que me atrapó por sorpresa entrando -¡Y-Yo no quería entrar de esa manera! ¡Lla-llamé varias veces y la-la puerta se abrió…!- me quedé en seco con lo que estaba viendo. Gin había salió del baño, había tomado una ducha y todavía estaba algo mojado… la peor parte fue que solo llevaba un jeans gris, tenía todo el torso descubierto y una toalla en la cabeza. Me sonrojé, un fuerte rubor se apoderó de mi cara… mi teoría de que Gin era alguien escuálido quedó TOTALMENTE descartada, tiene el cuerpo bien marcado y… y… (Desmayándose dentro de su mente).

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado. Yo quería explotar, no aguantaba, la vergüenza me invadía hasta que me fijé en algo… su antebrazo derecho… está totalmente destrozado, este suspiró –solo es una pequeña herida y ya, nada importante- Gin se dio cuenta que estaba mirando su herida.

-¿¡Cómo que nada importante!- le reclamé -¡Estás sangrando por todos lados!-

-no le tomes importancia… he tenido peores-

-peores o no, da lo mismo, necesitas ir rápido a la enfermería para que te vean eso… se te puede infectar, puede causar daños mayores, puede…-

-Rangiku- me interrumpió, su voz sonaba seria y fría –déjalo ya… esto no es suficiente castigo para encomendar mi error (N.A: se está refiriendo a las personas que hizo sufrir cuando era shinigami)- me quedé petrificada… su voz sonaban tan fría, pero a la vez melancólica ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Estaba muy serio y eso no era normal en él.

-Gin-fue lo único que pude decir. Poco a poco se me fue acercando más y más, se encorvó un poco y agachó su cabeza, en un movimiento repentino sus labios tocaron mi frente y le dio un tierno beso. Luego apoyó su mandíbula en mi hombro y me susurró en la oreja.

-gracias por preocuparte por mí- su tono era tan dulce como el anterior. Mi cara se volvió totalmente roja, estaba más caliente que un horno y ahora con su aliento a menta rozándome la oreja era demasiado.

-/- me mareé y caí al piso

-¡RAN-CHAN!- Fue lo último que pude escuchar.

**Ichimaru's Pov**

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan!- diablos… creo que fue demasiado para ella… pero… ¡no fue mi culpa! Se veía tan linda preocupada que no pude aguantarme.

-prueba suficiente de que estás enamorado de Rangiku- Yoruichi apareció a mis espaldas, estaba acompañada de Hinamori, Ggio y Kuchiki.

-OMG- Kuchiki exclamó sin palabra alguna.

-awwwww~ ¡Que tierno! *w*- Hinamori exclamó.

-entonces el sádico cómplice de Aizen tiene su lado romántico- dijo Ggio. Espera… eso quiere decir que el también sabe sobre los shinigamis.

-¡DEJEN DE ESPÍAR SIN PERMISO!- les grité avergonzado –uh… ¿Tu desde cuando sabes de Aizen?- le pregunté a Ggio.

-aahh… es que ver tu herida me hizo recordar mi "vida pasada" y lo que me pregunto ahora es ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿No debería estar muerto?-

-agradece que estás vivo… Hehehe fuiste vencido por una chica- me burlé de él.

-¬¬# desgraciado-

-hablando de eso ¿Por qué estabas abrazando tanto a Soi Fon?- Yoruichi le preguntó curiosa.

-es que huele bien~ =w=- todos lo miramos raro.

-…-

**Gin: y aquí llega UGH *cayendo al suelo***

**Autora: recuerda esto para siempre… tu hablas después que yo ¬¬#**

**Gin: s-si señora.**

**Autora: bien… tengo mucho sueño después de ese viaje… trate de escribir la historia lo mas rápido posible y… ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SOPORTARON LA ESPERA! n_n **

**Gin: primera vez que pones esa cara**

**Autora: *sentándose encima de Gin* el próximo capítulo será como el flashback de lo que sucedió en las otras carreras… bueno me despido… ¡SAYONARA!**


	10. La Décima Tercera en que Todo lo Perdí

**Autora: ¡HOLA! ¡PELUSAS, MIROOBIOS, HUMANOS, EXTRATERRESTRES, ANIMALES, USTEDES Y…! Gin**

**Gin: ¬¬ ¿Por qué dejaste mi nombre por fuera? **

**Autora: fue sin querer y cuando traté de arreglarlo "misteriosamente" la tecla de borrar no funcionaba en esa línea**

**Gin: ¬¬U no te creo ni la mitad… estás muy feliz a pesar de que entregaron los exámenes hoy… ¿No me digas que te quitaron una semana de castigo?**

**Autora: no ¬¬U… no tengo ni la mínima idea de cuánto saqué en los exámenes ya que mi papá no pago la escuela este mes =_=U… pero sí hice ciertas misiones encubiertas para saber cuánto saqué en el examen de ciencias y cuál fue mi promedio**

**Gin: ¿Quieres decir que saliste bien? O_O**

**Autora: no se~ =w=**

**Gin: ¡dime o renuncio!**

**Autora: *mostrándole un papel*no te preocupes, desde que empecé a trabajar contigo (?) ya había creado tu carta de despedida para cuando renunciaras… ¡mírale el lado bueno! Ya no tienes que ir a un internet café a imprimir tu carta**

**Gin: ¡BRUJA! ÒwÓ**

**Autora: ¿Y bien? Te doy la carta o vas a gastar dinero imprimiendo**

**Gin: ¬¬#...**

**Autora: bien…. Ignoremos a este idiota… quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso, solo que no se me ocurría que escribir… sinceramente no pensaba actualizar hoy e_e… me inspiré por una canción de Cienfue que se llama la Decima Tercera XD hice un medio songfic con esa canción en el capítulo xP… ah, también quiero felicitar a Liz10 por su cumpleaños y que siga mucho fics mas…. Ejem… digo, que siga cumpliendo muchos años más xD Aunque lamento haberme tardado un día de lo que planeé, pero este fin de semana estaba más ocupada que nunca -_-||| Se suponía que iba a hacer lo que pasó entre las parejas de las competiciones del capítulo pasado, pero no se me ocurrió nada xP**

**Gin: me voy òwó *armando unas maletas***

**Autora: ¿Tú todavía estás aquí? Se me olvidó mencionar que este capítulo lo hice temático a Halloween, así que va dar un poco de miedo xP**

**Explicación: el 45% de las historias son reales, el 35% son leyendas y lo que quedan son inventada para darle un toque de miedo **

Stark's POV

Bien… normalmente comenzaría Ichimaru, pero por razones personales y por que la autora lo quiso así, he decidido contarles la historia sobre un chico que no creía en las brujas, duendes y todo lo demás. Por andar de no creyente le pasó lo que pasó y ahora el pobre chico tendrá que sufrir terroríficas apariciones y huir de ellos. Empecemos con el espectáculo…

FELIZ HALLOWEEN ICHIMARUUUU~….!

**Ichimaru's Pov **

Eran las diez de la noche, como siempre todos estaban reunidos en mi habitación¬¬ (ni que fuera centro de socialización) a excepción de Hinamori, lo que eso era sumamente sorprendente. Rukia y Yoruichi también estaban, incluyendo a los invasores ilegales de habitación ¬¬# Habían llevado a Rangiku a su habitación para que descansara en paz… no, no se murió… mi pregunta era… ¿Cuándo diablos se iban a ir?

-¡Estoy en casa!- Hisana entro de la nada… genial, otra carga más.

-esta no es tu casa ¬¬- le dije molesto

-¡Hermana! ;w;- Rukia exclamó llorando de la felicidad por verla por primera vez.

-¡Rukia!- dijo sorprendida –genial… ahora voy a tener que mantener a otra chiquilla más y lo peor es que el sueldo que pagan aquí es muy bajo ¬¬UU-

-que cruel eres T_T-

-una pregunta Luchmore- Hirako exclamó en su típico tono cansino.

-es Lushmore ¬¬-

-sí, como sea… te he visto varias veces por el campus y he visto tu comportamiento… es como si no te importara nada y no le tuvieras miedo a nada-

-estás en lo cierto- le dije tranquilamente. La única cosa a la que le tengo miedo es que Rangiku sufra más del daño que le hice yo… y también a mi abuela, pero eso es algo aparte.

-¿Y qué hay de las brujas?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundido

-ya sabes… todas esas criaturas sobre naturales… Brujas, fantasmas, duendes, la Llorona y todo lo demás-

-para nada, nunca creí en eso, esas cosas solo lo cuentan para asustar a los niños… bueno, tal vez si crea en los fantasmas e_eUU- justo en ese momento recordé mi vida shinigami, sería estúpido si negara que los fantasmas existen cuando yo mismo fui uno e_e

-que escéptico eres ¬¬- dijo Hisana sentándose a lado de Rukia.

-no soy escéptico, solo soy realista… es algo inexplicable que unos niños pequeños y blanquitos aparezcan de la nada y te lleven- le dije en un tono indiferente… bien, lo acepto, soy algo escéptico.

-no todo necesita una explicación- dijo Hichigo de repente mientras se ponía de pie.

-a ver… dime… ¿Una mujer horriblemente fea que vaga por la noche lamentándose por su hijo cuando ya debe tener más de dos siglos?- Suena completamente creíble- le dije en un tono cínico, me estaba refiriendo a la tulivieja.

-Tch ¬¬… vete a la mierda-

-hablando de eso- dijo Kaien de la nada –dicen que esta universidad fue construida sobre un cementerio y que han visto apariciones de esas cosas por los alrededores-

-¡TE RETO!- dijo Hichigo poniéndose de pie -¡Te reto a que pases toda la noche hasta que salga el sol caminando por todo el campus! Si ves alguna bruja, duende, o cualquier otra figura sobre natural me tendrás que dar el collar que tienes guardado en tu gaveta y si no ves nada te daré mi I-Pod-

-suena interesante, te daré cualquier otra cosa, pero no ese collar- le dije tranquilamente.

-ya verás que vas a perder- los dos nos miramos directamente a los ojos, casi que echaban chispas. Me volteé y me llevé una gran sorpresa… demonios.

-no me digan que ustedes…- todos los presentes tenían una pequeña mochila como si también fueran a ir.

-¡la misión caza sobrenatural empieza!- exclamó Yachiru animadamente.

-¡SÍ!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Genial, una carga más.

-entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Yoruichi con la mano en la cintura.

-muévanse- dije de mala gana.

**Stark's POV**

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, bien, nuestros queridos aventureros salieron a comprobar algo que es cierto sin saber los horrores que les esperarán… buajajaja xD Ahora, para todos los escépticos, empezando por Ichimaru *sacando unos tambores de madera* les cantaré una canción:

_Nunca creí en brujería_

_Ni en la superstición_

_Pues hablar con negras flores nunca embrujaron mi vida_

**Ichimaru's POV**

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos del lugar en busca de algo sobre natural, pero no habíamos visto nada… absolutamente nada. Habíamos llegado al final del último piso, nos faltaba el primero y el segundo. Una brisa fría sopló poniendo a todos con piel de gallina, pero continuamos caminando en la oscuridad de la noche.

-_Hay mi hijo- _una voz lamentándose. El sonido era tan alto como si estuviera a lado mío, pero no se veía nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Rukia preguntó asustada.

-no sé… sonó tan cerca-

-_hay mi hijo-_ dijo la voz nuevamente poniéndonos los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- exclamó Hirako con escalofríos.

-la llorona- dijo una voz que no estaba incluida en nuestro grupo. Todos nos volteamos y vimos algo horrible… no, mentira, solo era Ggio.

-¿¡Tu desde cuando estás aquí?- le reclamó molesto por haber aparecido de la nada.

-nunca me incluyen en nada TwT- se lamentó.

-estúpido- murmuré -¿Entonces tú eras el imbécil que no tenía nada que hacer y decidiste hacer esos maldito ruiditos? ¬¬-

-nop… yo acabo de llegar… es la Llorona que está haciendo todo- el peliazul exclamó tranquilamente –pero no le tomen tanta importancia, dicen que si la escuchas de cerca significa que está lejos y si la escuchas de lejos significa que está cerca- nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mientras asimilábamos la información.

-._. qué extraño- dijimos todos a la misma vez

-_hay mi hijo-_ esta vez se escuchó casi un hilo de voz.

-O_O-

-¡MIERDA! ¡CORRAAAAANNNNN!-

-¡NOS VA A MATAR!-

-¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY TU HIJO! ¡LLÉVATE A KAIEN, PERO A MI NO!- Hichigo exclamó mostrándole a Kaien, que este por cierto casi llora del miedo.

-¡DEJENSE DE PENDEJADAS Y BAJEN LAS MALDITAS ESCALERAS!- gritó Hisana. Todos estábamos bajando las escaleras apresuradamente mientras huíamos de esa cosa.

-Me debes un collar- dijo Hichigo exhausto después de bajar las escaleras.

-todavía no he sido capaz de VERLO con mis propios ojos, ese lamento pudo haber sido broma de alguien así que no es seguro que esa cosa exista- le expliqué científicamente.

-dejen de pelear y continuemos- Yoruichi nos regañó. Continuamos caminando por el pasillo de abajo. Vimos una puerta algo peculiar, estaba pintada de rojo, en las paredes tenía una rosa negra dibujada y al final había una maquina de dulces. Nuevamente la misma imagen se repitió, al principio creímos que era una coincidencia, pero se volvió a repetir cuatro y cinco veces poniendo a todos nerviosos.

-esto ya es muy raro- dijo Hisana.

-tal vez estamos dando vueltas en círculo- dijo Kaien provocando las miradas de todos.

-Hay veces que me dan unas ganas de golpearte- dijo Hichigo molesto -¿¡COMO MIERDA PUDES DECIR QUE ESTAMOS DANDO VUELTAS EN CIRCULOS SI ESTAMOS EN UN CAMINO RECTO?-

-T_T no tenías que ser tan cruel- Kaien se quejó dolido por el comentario.

-pero tiene razón, esto ya se está tornando muy raro- dijo Hirako.

-¡MUCHAS MÁQUINAS DE DULCES! *W*- Yachiru gritó. Me robó mi billetera y metió una moneda en la máquina.

-¡No! ¡Yachiru-chan espera! ¡Eso puede ser peligroso!- exclamó Rukia. De repente una risa llamó la atención de todos, era de burla, como si le perteneciera a una… bruja. No, no puede ser, las brujas no existen, todavía soy capaz de aceptar la existencia de la Llorona porque es un alma en pena, osea, todavía un fantasma, pero una bruja… no es posible.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Yoruichi preguntó sorprendida. La risa todavía se escuchaba.

-es como si alguien se estuviera burlando de nosotros- dijo Rukia.

-¿Ya crees en las brujas?- Hichigo me preguntó.

-no ¬¬- le respondí rápidamente. El sonido de alguien tocando un violín empezó logrando asustar a todos, al final nos dimos cuenta que era Ggio que estaba tocando el violín. Antes de que hiciéramos algo, Hisana agarró el violín y lo destruyó contra el piso.

-vuelve a hacerte el gracioso, imbécil-

-mi violín ;_;- se quejó el chico tigre. Nuevamente aquel sonido volvió a aparecer, todos miramos a Ggio –esta vez no soy yo TwT-

**Stark's POV**

Tan tan tan taaaan…. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa bruja? Nuestros héroes ya se han adentrado en el terreno sobre natural ¿Qué será lo que los depara? ¿Aparecerá alguien más? ¿Enemigo o amigo? Nadie sabe lo que les sucederá (a excepción de la autora) por mientras continuo cantando la canción *saca los tambores de madera*:

_Fue un décimo tercer día_

_De un décimo tercer mes_

_La décima tercera vez que acaba ella con mi vida_

**Ichimaru's POV**

-bien- dije tratando de controlar a todos –tranquilícense, lo primero que debemos hacer es desviarnos de este camino- vi a mi alrededor y encontré unas escaleras -¡Por ahí!-

-¿Estás loco o te haces?- dijo Rukia deteniéndome de una vez –ese lugar está en construcción y si ven a unos estudiantes por ahí nos podrían expulsar-

-pero no si está una profesora con ustedes- dijo Yoruichi de repente.

-mejor dicho, dos profesoras- dijo Hisana.

-¿Tú eras profesora?... e_e- le pregunté recibiendo un golpe.

-sí ¬¬ ¿No te acuerdas que te dije?-

-por lo menos Yoruichi-san está aquí =w=- Kaien exclamó.

-renunciaré… los estudiantes no muestran respeto hacia mí ¬¬UU-

-es que eres casi de la misma edad que yo ¿Pretendes que te tome en serio?- le dije mirándola raro.

-cuídate las espaldas Lushmore ¬¬-

-*escalofríos*-

-perfecto, entonces vamos- dijo Hirako. Todos bajamos por las escaleras y de repente escuchamos unos pasos de alguien que poco a poco se iban acercando. Me puse la mano en la cintura, pero había olvidado mi zampakutoh e_e||| ¿Quién olvida su zampakutoh en un momento como este? Me volteé y me fijé que a los demás shinigamis también le había pasado lo mismo… mierda… al parecer no soy el único estúpido que olvida su katana. De repente un pasó en frente de nosotros ser encorvado, pequeño, vestido con un abrigo negro de capucha que no le dejaba ver la cara. Algunos mostraron cara de asombro, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ver fantasmas… ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que olvidar mi maldita zampakutoh? Pasó justo al frente mío, luego se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y me miró. Era una mujer, no se podía calcular la edad porque su rostro no era tan visible. Luego de la nada se volteó y se fue.

-genial Luchmore, atrajiste a los fantasmas- dijo Hirako.

-es Lushmore- le corregí nuevamente, con solo escuchar el acento con que lo dice me dan ganas de golpearlo.

-¡JA! ¡Me debes ese collar! ¡Viste un espectro!- dijo Hichigo de la nada.

-desde el principio te dije que yo sí creo en los fantasmas- le dije mientras lo miraba mal. Los pasos se seguían escuchando, definitivamente no era la mujer esa que provocaba ese sonido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo alguien en voz alta, los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca… esa voz… esa voz yo la reconozco… le pertenece a… -Slayers Blackwood, Byakuya… ¿Acaso no saben que es prohibido merodear en la noche por los pasillos? Aparte de eso están violando una regla que todo el personal debe un cumplir- dijo en un tono engreído. Maldito, interrumpió mi suspenso ¬¬#

-tranquilízate Byakuya- dijo Hisana poniéndose al frente.

-nii-sama- Rukia exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Nii-sama?- preguntó Hisana atónita -¿Desde cuándo?-

-desde que me abandonaste para hacerte inmigrante y tuve que vivir con el vecino de atrás ;w;-

-¿Teníamos vecino?... e_e-

-sí, aquí está la foto- Rukia le enseñó una foto de una casa inmensa muy elegante, en la parte de debajo de al frente había una casucha construida de madera que se estaba derrumbando. Todos "contemplaron" esa foto algo extrañados.

-¿Cómo mierda fue que no me di cuenta?-

-es que una semanas después de que me abandonaste T_T… la familia de nii-sama se mudó y la puso atrás de nosotros porque dice que donde estaban no pegaba el sol y eso no favorecía a sus peces y a sus plantas-

._.

-¿solo… por esa… estupidez?- dijo Hichigo sorprendido.

-riscos bastardos e_e- murmuró Hirako.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo!- Hisana exclamó de la nada –tú eras el niño que nunca podía bajar la manzana del árbol-

-- Hichigo explotó de la risa ante lo que había escuchado.

-sí, deberas, al final lo tuve que ayudar… claro eso fue unas semanas después de burlarme de él…- esta lo miró de arriba abajo –si que te has vuelto un engreído-

-en esos momentos no tenía una conciencia coherente y no sabía que era rebajarme a que alguien como tú me ayudara… siempre imaginé que te volverías una indigente-

-¡INDIGENTE TU ABUELA!-

-bien, luego tomaremos un momento para que arreglen sus diferencias- Yoruichi interrumpió –ahora nuestro objetivo es recorrer el trayecto-

-un momento- Byakuya se interpuso en nuestro camino –no dejaré que un grupo de revoltosos camine por la escuela sin ningún permiso, podrían causar un accidente o algo peor-

-nos hablas como si fuéramos delincuentes-

-será porque en el registro no aparece expedientes de ustedes-

-O_O- todos los inmigrantes sintieron escalofríos, yo estaba tranquilo, supongo que Dream y Nightmare se acordaron de hacerme un expediente… espero e_e

-aparte de que hay otros que extrañamente su expediente está incompleto- dijo mientras me miraba. Genial… me hicieron un expediente… pero incompleto -_-… bueno, de ellos no se puede esperar nada que me sorprenda… creo e_eU –ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones o tendrán una suspensión-

-vamos Slayers- dijo Hirako –solo por esta vez, mira, te prometo que nos vamos a ir de este sector, pero por favor, déjanos hasta el amanecer-

-¿Y que se supone que van a hacer?- preguntó en su típico tono gélido y cruel e_e

-estamos en busca de espectros y todo lo demás =w=- dijo Kaien recibiendo un golpe de parte de Hirako.

-¡Idiota, cállate! N-no es nada mal Byakuya… s-solo estamos buscando un… emmm… esto… un-

-¡Lente de contacto!- dijo Kaien alegremente. Hisana se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-bien… sí, sí estamos buscando fantasmas ù_u|||- Hirako aceptó después de la estupidez que hizo Kaien.

-entonces sí están buscando espectros- todos asentimos, Byakuya suspiró –bien… tengo el presentimiento de que esta no va a ser la última vez que hagan esta clase de cosas, los dejaré ir- todos sonreímos –pero solo si yo los acompaño… pueden causar un problema en el campus, será mejor que alguien los vigile-

-si esa es la única opción- dijo Hisana –entonces tendremos que pasar la noche con este engreído-

Y así caminamos por todo los pasillos del segundo piso escuchando ruidos extraños, viendo fantasmas, pero nada de ver una bruja o duende en persona. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir del edificio las puertas se cerraron solas y una corriente de frío pasó de la nada.

-mierda, lo que faltaba- Stark se quejó

-¿Tu desde cuando estás aquí?... e_e-

-desde siempre ¬¬UU… Yachiru se durmió a mitad de camino y me OBLIGÓ a cargarla-

-por fin haces algo bueno por la humanidad- dijo Hisana burlándose de él. De repente los gritos de personas se escucharon.

-esto cada vez se pone peor- dijo Yoruichi -¿Desde cuándo suceden tantas cosas extrañas en este lugar?-

-acuérdate que Hirako dijo que la escuela está construida sobre un cementerio- le dije tranquilamente.

-no es principalmente por eso- Byakuya interrumpió –en todos los años que he estado aquí dicen que el día trece es cuando más actividad paranormal hay, principalmente si estamos en octubre-

-¿Tú crees en esas cosas?- le pregunté.

-al principio no… pero como soy un estudiante de honor tengo que cuidar los pasillos y gracias a eso he tenido la experiencia de ver varios-

-¡Mira!- Rukia señaló a la misma mujer que había pasado en frente de nosotros, pero de la nada desapareció.

-ya es la segunda vez que veo a esa mujer- dije sorprendido –necesitamos salir de aquí, traten de abrir la puerta con algo-

-que Hisana lo haga, después de todo, ella tiene complejos de ladrona-

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES LADRONA?-

-…-

-¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO COMO SI NO HUBIERAS HECHO NADA!-

-solo hice un comentario-

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡SIEMPRE HAS ACTUADO ASÍ DESDE QUE TE VOLVÍ A VER! ¡NO TIENES EL MÍNIMO RESPETO HACIA TU PROFESORA DE ARTE! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE NOBLE ERES SI NO SABES RESPETAR A UNA DAMA?-

-número uno: no estoy siendo engreído, número dos: eres menor que yo, eres más pequeña y tienes la actitud de una niña ¿Todavía pretendes que te tenga respeto? Y número tres: tú, definitivamente, no eres una dama-

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, ENGREÍDO, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE ****!-

-definitivamente ese no es el comportamiento de una dama-

-¿Acaso no saben qué hora es?- Ichigo salió de la cuarta puerta del pasillo, estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras -¿Gin?- dijo una vez que me vio -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-sufriendo con un flojo (Stark), una batería andante que se descargó por fin (Yachiru), un tú versión albina (Hichigo), un rubio que se cree africano (Hirako), un sujeto de más de veinte años con el coeficiente intelectual de un niño de 6 (Kaien), una psico-loca agresiva (Hisana), un engreído (Byakuya) y ahora… tú-

-e_e… que explicación más…- este se dio cuanta den Hichigo, los dos se miraron sumamente confundidos, parecían monos mirando sus reflejo, otro grito se escuchó -¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?-

-lo que hemos estado buscando toda la noche- le respondí algo exhausto –apresúrense y traten de abrir esa maldita puerta-

-¿Por qué no simplemente la tumbamos y ya?-

-porque cierta persona tiene los ojos fijos en nosotros y no nos dejará hacer eso- dijo Hirako mirando a Byakuya.

-esperen, creo que sé como abrirla- dijo Hisana sacando un palillo de metal e_e

-y decías que no eras una ladrona- Byakuya insinuó.

-a esto se le llama protección personal ¬¬U- dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. El ladrido de un perro se escuchó y todos volteamos. Era un perro negro que estaba al final del pasillo, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡EL PERRO DE ALUCARD!- gritó Kaien asustado, todos lo miramos mal, casi diciéndole "estúpido". Poco a poco se iba acercando a nosotros, todos volteamos apresuradamente a ver si Hisana ya había podido lograr abrir la puerta, todavía faltaba, nuevamente vimos al perro y esta vez estaba más grande.

-eso… eso es… eso es el chivato- dijo Hirako retrocediendo, tenía una cara de terror.

-¿Qué diablos es el chivato?- todos volteamos a mirar a Hirako. Cuando viramos el perro estaba mucho más grande, se podría decir que me llegaba por el pecho.

-¡No volteen!- nos gritó asustado –el chivato es una especie de perro que cada vez que lo miras se hace más grande, generalmente el te sigue, haciendo que voltees a verlo muchas veces, cada vez se vuelve más grande y al final te ataca y te mata-

-¿Tú has visto a alguno de ellos?- le pregunté, este asintió.

-¡Diablos, me corté!- Hisana exclamó, sin querer giramos de nuevo. Hisana tenía una cortada inexplicable en la mano, como si alguien hubiera pasado con el cuchillo y hacerle una herida diagonal.

-será mejor que no te esfuerces, te abrirás más la herida- dijo Byakuya mientras le agarraba la mano, Hisana se sonrojó un poco… genial, justo ahora es que quieren andar con romanticismos. Ahora el perro estaba mucho más grande que yo y empezó a correr hacia nosotros… para nuestra suerte Byakuya golpeó al cerradura con la rodilla y se quebró… e_e creo que le quedó algo de fuerza de los shinigamis… salimos rápidamente y corrimos hacia la cancha, ya no había rastro del perro.

**Stark's POV**

Ahora que han logrado escapar de ese horrible ser, el chivato ¿Qué cosas horribles verán?... pues tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo porque ya no cabe e_e, así que mejor los dejo con la canción, nos vemooos~:

_La décima tercera vez que yo la conocí_

_Fue la décima tercera en la que todo lo perdí_

_Wouu Wouuu Wou Wou _

_Wouu Wouuu Wou Wooo_

**Autora: ¡POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! ¡Llevo tres malditos días en este fic y eso que todavía falta la segunda parte! Bueno, también me tardé un poco por qué no me gusta escribir cosas de miedo en la noche, después empiezo a escuchar ruiditos raros y ver fantasmas… es más, el sábado traté de hacerlo y vi uno flotando encima del sofá e_e… mejor es esperar antes de que se queden sin fic por que la autora se murió.**

**Gin: *regresando completamente mojado***

**Autora: ¿No era que tú te ibas?**

**Gin: llevo dos horas esperando afuera y no ha pasado ni un maldito autobús**

**Autora: aahhh… se me olvidó decirte que por aquí no hay autobuses =w=**

**Gin: ¡MALDITA!**


	11. Omake 1: La Piedrita Roja

**Autora: ¡Minna! ¡Yo, sí yo, he vuelto después de un LAAAAAARRRRGGGGOOOOO tiempo! Verán, tengo varias excusas, la primera era que no tenía ni una sola gota de imaginación en el cerebro, también porque no tuve tiempo de nada, estos meses fueron los más agotadores para mí e_eUU Cuando la imaginación me llegó hacía un calor de mierda que no me daba las ganas de hacer nada, luego a la semana siguiente empezó a llover, llover y llover (Por cierto, el país estaba en alerta de inundaciones e_eUU) Pero justo cayó la semana de los exámenes finales, bueno, después salí y a mi mama le dio el arrebato de poner un nacimiento que costó tres días arreglarlo ¬¬ después llegó la época navideña y ni tuve el mínimo descanso para escribir… y ayer y hoy estuve despierta TODO el día preparando las cosas y luego en la playa =w=… me estoy cayendo de sueño**

**Gin: se nota… pareces un panda bronceado.**

**Autora: estúpido *lo golpea* he estado despierta treinta y dos horas… no estoy de humor ¬¬**

**Gin: pareces zombi xD**

**Autora: ¬¬U… ok, para no molestarlos más… esto es como un omake del fic, quise hacerlo porque sin darme cuenta puse muchos momentos graciosos y se me olvidó por completo la trama central xP… y como no quería desperdiciar todo esto decidí convertirla en una especie de omake. **

**Gin: OMG… sí que pareces zombi *recibiendo un misterioso golpe***

**Autora: será mejor que huyas zorro con problemas de insolación en la piel**

**Gin: *sale corriendo***

**Autora: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

Estábamos en el patio trasero del campus, estábamos descansando después de la corrida que dimos. Me puse a ver… ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta gente? Que esta noche se acabe rápido, ya me está dando sueño. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la brisa soplaba, solo se oía el sonido de los árboles y un cartel de madera destartalado golpeando contra el hierro, literalmente esto era casi que un pueblo fantasma. El ambiente se puso tan frío que hasta te congelaba los huesos.

-¡NOOO!- Ggio gritó de la nada llamando la atención de todos.

-¿¡Que sucede?- Hirako preguntó sorprendido.

-ah, nada, solo que me estrellé con el árbol- el pelinegro mostró un PSP con un juego de carreras. Todos lo miramos mal a punto de matarlo.

-¡Tienes la nueva edición de ese juego!- (N.A: me da weba inventar el nombre -w-) Hichigo se acercó a él mientras miraba como jugaba.

-sí, la compré ayer por Ebay- respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿No se suponía que el director no deja entrar a esa gente porque tiene complejos de paranoico ambulante?- Ichigo preguntó algo confundido… y no lo culpo e_e

-sí, pero yo tengo exclusividad ya que yo soy el primo de la novia del esposo de la amante del director- todos se quedaron en shock. Y yo que hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que teníamos director.

-¿N-No se supone que el director tiene una esposa? e_e|||- Rukia exclamó shockeada.

-esa clase de relación tan… extraña, para no decir otra palabra e_eUU- Ichigo exclamó apoyando a Rukia.

- yo conozco a la amante desde la vez que la vi en un karaoke y es una p…e….r…r…a- dijo Hisana "tratando" de censurar la palabra.

-que palabra tan indecorosa- exclamó Byakuya con su típica actitud arrogante y decente.

-Hisana, te dije que no se dice perra- Hichigo interrumpió –se le dice Persona Especializada en Robar Relaciones Ajenas- al final y de alguna misteriosa manera todos terminaron discutiendo.

-y pensar que todo empezó por la culpa del director- dijo Ggio mientras miraba a todos discutiendo.

-fue todo por tu estúpido juego comprado por internet- dijo Stark saliendo de la nada.

-yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos director- dije bastante confundido (N.A: para aclarar, Yamamoto no es el director, el es alguien con un cargo más alto, el director del que están hablando es un humano Británico común y corriente con una esposa y una amante xD)

-¿No sería mejor que continuáramos?- dijo Hirako –me estoy muriendo de sueño-

-no eres el único- dijo Ichigo –en primer lugar ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?-

-recuerda que estabas tratando de escapar del perro de Alucard- dijo Kaien recibiendo un golpe por Hisana.

-¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIR PENDEJADAS? ¡SUFICIENTE CON QUE TE AGUANTE TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO! ¡MADURA ESTÚPIDO!- Hisana gritó furiosa de la nada. Todos nos quedamos en seco.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a esta loca?- dijo Hirako en shock.

-ha estado así desde esquizofrénica desde que se encontró ese diamante rojo- dijo Stark alejándose poco a poco de ella.

-¿Qué diamante?- Yoruichi preguntó. Ya me había olvidado de ella.

-una que se encontró en el camino, lo guardó en su bolsillo y ahora está súper bipolar-

-¿Puedo ver la piedra?- Ggio preguntó. Hisana le dio la piedra a regaña dientes. Diez segundos después Ggio llegó a una conclusión –esta es una piedra mágica que hace que el comportamiento varíe y se muestre su verdadero ser- yo me le quedé mirando incrédulo.

-tienes mucha imaginación… pobre loco- dijo Ichigo.

-¡No me digas loco!-

-no, él loco tiene razón- Hirako interrumpió de la nada –cuando estaba en Nigeria me hablaron de esa piedra, es muy rara, pero causa los efectos que el loco acaba de decir-

-deja de llamarme loco-

-¿Esto se volvió una parodia de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni o qué?- dijo Stark.

-increíble- dijo Ichigo –déjame probar- el pelinaranja agarró la piedra y la puso en el pantalón de Kaien sin que este se diera cuenta.

-esperaré a que todos se duerman y lograré conquistar el mundo... wajajajaja- todos nos le quedamos mirando con cara de "WTF" –eh… olviden todo lo que dije… Kaien ser buen chico-

-bien… supongo que si funciona ._.U- dijo Ichigo quitándole la piedra.

-apuesto que si se lo ponemos a Gin se irá corriendo al cuarto de Rangiku-san y le declarará su amor- Rukia dijo para molestare… yo lo logró.

-¡JA! ¡Yo sabía que te gustaba!- dijo Ichigo.

-con que te gustan las chicas de pechos grandes- dijo Hirako –pervertido-

-¡NO SOY NINGÚN PERVERTIDO! – Grité en mi defensa –además, cuando conocí a Rangiku nunca pensé que iba a tener tanta voluptuosidad-

-a eso se le llama tener suerte- dijo Yoruichi. El día en que se callen será el día más feliz de mi vida, aunque tanto hablar de Rangiku me puso a pensar si estará bien después de su desmayo.

**Rangiku's POV**

Aahhh… todavía no puedo creer lo que sucedió con Gin. Todo fue tan lindo, ojalá no me hubiera desmayado, tal vez si no me hubiera quedado inconsciente el… *imaginándose a Gin a punto de besarla*kyaaaaa /… cof cof… no sé porque me pongo así, el solo es un amigo y ya, un amigo con un increíble cuerpo, pero aún así no me interesa. _Gracias por preocuparte por mí._ Esas palabras no se salen de mi cabeza ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? –Suspiro –

Unos ruidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, venía de la ventana, me asomé y vi a Kurosaki siendo perseguido por la profesora de artes de quinto año, esta tenía una escoba y estaba tratando de golpearlo con eso. Me froté los ojos, debía estar alucinando; volví a mirar y todavía seguían ahí. También había más personas ahí, pero no lograba diferenciarlas bien, así que decidí abrir el vidrio.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ BUENO PARA NADA! ¡COBARDE! ¡LE TIENES MIEDO A UNA CHICA!- la profesora estaba gritando como loca.

-¡SUELTA LA ESCOBA Y ME DISCULPARÉ COMO SE DEBE!- Kurosaki seguía huyendo de ella. Qué extraño. Y todavía no era nada comparado con lo que venía.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES!- gritó golpeando su cabeza con la escoba.

-¡hermana cálmate, no hay necesidad de recurrir a métodos tan violentos!- dijo Rukia. Un minuto ¿Hermana? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡DAME LA PIEDRITA ROJA HISANA!- el conserje gritó (Hirako)

-¡Ustedes cuatro cállense!- gritó Shuu (el apellido de Ggio) jugando en un PSP -¿¡No ven que me están distrayendo?-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz- Mackenzie (Stark) se había quedado dormido en la hierba a pesar de todo el ruido que había.

-¡Cuidado con el zombi!- un misterioso sujeto (Kaien) gritó a lado de Shuu

-¡Ya sé! ¡No me distraigas!-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Gin había aparecido con dos sixpacks (N.A: creo que se escribe así) de Coca Cola. Debí imaginarme que él estaba metido en ese asunto.

-¡Arre caballito-zorro!- una niña de cabello rosa estaba montada en la espalda de Gin tomando un jugo.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un caba…!- la profesora Yoruichi le había puesto el pie haciendo que se cayese.

-deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

-tú… desgraciada, déjame en paz de una vez, pudiste haber hecho que se me derramara todo- Gin le reclamó. Qué extraño, se supone que es una profesora y este la insulta.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ZORRITO SE CAYÓ!- la niña pelirosa se burló de él.

-¡BYAKUYA!- gritó el conserje -¡CONTROLA A TU NOVIA Y DILE QUE ME DE LA PIEDRA ROJA!-

-ella no es mi novia ¬/¬##- dijo Kuchiki. Qué extraño.

Una profesora que esté tratando de matar a un estudiante con una escoba, esa misma profesora dice ser la hermana de Rukia, un conserje que le grite a una profesora; dos chicos jugando en un PSP durante todo este alboroto, un tipo que no se despierta por nada en el mundo y Gin siendo tratado como un caballo e_eU… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que él esté en ese alboroto? Me pregunto qué están haciendo ahí tan tarde. De pronto vi que la profesora Yoruichi le dijo algo a Gin y este de repente.

-¡HOOOOLAAAAA RAN-CHAAAAAAAN!- Gin me saludo alegremente. Yo solo lo miré con una gotita en la sien, lo saludé torpemente y de una vez entré.

**Ichimaru's POV**

-vaya, vaya Ichimaru, no entiendo cómo es que alguien como Matsumoto esté interesada en un indigente como tú- Yoruichi me dijo. Maldita, me está hablando como si yo fuera que.

-hey, que no soy tan feo ¬¬-

-¡HISANA NO!- Hirako, Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya gritaron a la vez. Volteé a ver y justo en ese momento…

BANG…!

De repente todo salió volando.

-t-te dije q-que no destruyeras la p-p-piedra…- Hirako terminó carbonizado en el piso al igual que todos nosotros.

**Autora: ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! El fic fue algo corto, pero ya estoy en proceso con el otro capitulo xP**

**Gin: *con moretones y vendas por todos lados* g-gracias por la e-espera.**

**Autora: ahora me largo a dormir… bye…! Y dejen reviews**


	12. La Décima Tercera P2: Ramndoness! xD

**Autora: *escondida debajo de una mesa***

**Ichimaru: sal de ahí ¬¬**

**Autora: NOOO! Me van a matar ;_;… llevo más de medio año sin actualizar, me van a incinerar viva *dándole un papel* ¡léelo!**

**Ichimaru: e_eU… mientras saco a esta loca *jalándola por el brazo* les pido disculpas ya que según mi compañera se le había ido el "don" de la escritura humorística y no sabía que escribir. Además no quería publicar una basura de fic ante sus queridos lectores *terminando de leer el papel que le dieron***

**Autora: *saliendo de la mesa con una armadura* q-quiero que lo piensen bien antes de matarme… si me matan no podré continuar ningún fic! **

**Ichimaru: que excusa más estúpida e_e**

**Autora: ¬¬… ejem… emmm… para que se calmen un poco, ya tengo los dos capítulos siguientes listos, el que sigue de esto lo voya estar subiendo dentro de una semana… Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo número… 13? **

**Ichimaru: es 12 ¬¬**

**Autora: estaba cerca… también, hace unos días, una de las lectoras (?) me sugirió por msn que tal vez pusiera lemon entre Gin y Rangiku (obviamente e_eU), bueno en realidad no estoy segura, quizás lo decidiré luego.**

**Ichimaru: O/O *SUPER NOSEBLEED***

**Autora: o_o|||**

**Ichimaru: *completamente ruborizado* l-lemon… e-entre yo y-y… R-Rangiku X/X *inconsciente***

**Autora: ._.U…. parece que a Gin le gusto la idea xDDDD… bueno, todavía no me preocuparé por eso, así que continúen con el fic mientras yo trato de despertarlo.**

-¡UKUFAAAAA!- Kaien salió corriendo de primero al ver a esa criatura extraña.

-¡Corran todos! ¡Los matará si los atrapa!- Ggio gritó. Todos salimos huyendo después de esa advertencia. Pero para empeorar nuestra suerte, al frente de nosotros había un pantano lleno de cocodrilos

-es nuestro fin- exclamó Toushirou. Estábamos acorralados, el _Ukufa-Chupacabras_ cada vez estaba más cerca… pronto estaríamos muertos.

**Flashback**

Después de la "agradable" explosión causada por Hisana, todos estábamos caminando, sin rumbo, completamente carbonizados y hechos una mierda. Lo peor del caso era que Yachiru se había tomado una lata entera de coca-cola y termino un poco… hiperactiva.

-Y-Yachiru… ¿te puedes tranquilizar?- Hirako exclamó escondiéndose detrás de Kaien.

-¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME USAN DE ESCUDO?-

-cállate…- dijo Hisana escondiéndose detrás de este igual que TODOS –agradece que por lo menos nos sirves para algo-

-¡Encontré mi lugar en el mundo! *-*- dijo Kaien con brillitos en los ojos

-¡QUIERO MI GALLETA!- el lado endemoniado de Yachiru salió a relucir dejándonos muertos de miedo.

No sé si fue nuestra imaginación, de pronto Yachiru se convirtió en una _niña-demonio-gigante_ con un aura _rosa-asesina_.

-¡POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES! ¡LLÉVATE A KAIEN PERO NO NOS MATES!- Ggio le rogó casi que llorando.

-¡Dejen de usarme de sacrificio! T_T-

-comprende que necesitamos sacrificar algo que no nos importe- Hirako exclamó.

-aaahhh…- dijo Kaien con su estúpida cara de "entiendo" -¡Espera un segundo! ¬¬-

-me salió lentito el niño ¬¬- dijo Hichigo para molestarlo.

-¡Dejen de insultarme! T_T ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos! ¡Eso me hiere!- Kaien empezó a llorar -¿Dónde está su amabilidad?-

-la tengo en el…-

-no quiero escuchar comentarios obscenos en mi presencia- Byakuya interrumpió antes de que a este se le saliera una barbaridad.

-hay, lo siento, se me había olvidado que a los maricas también les afecta eso. Realmente lo siento- dijo Hichigo en sarcasmo. Todos nos le quedamos mirando con cara de "¿¡WTF?" Sabía que Hichigo era agresivo, pero hoy estar peor de lo normal.

-vete a la P**a M****a- Byakuya le respondió fríamente. Ahora sí, si pensábamos que con Hichigo era suficiente ahora imagínense a Byakuya diciendo eso (N.A: sinceramente ni yo me lo imagino xD)

-como que se siente la tensión aquí- dijo Hirako tratando de calmarlos

-cierra la boca, cabeza de hongo- Hichigo dijo aún más enfadado.

-¡Mira pedazo de m****a! ¡A me vale un ca**** si estás en tus días o tu novio te dejó, o lo que sea! ¡Pero mi peinado nadie lo insulta!-

-eh… c-cálmense ._.U- Ichigo trató de calmar las cosas, pero no le salió como esperaba.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA PELO DE ZANAHORIA!- Hichigo y Hirako gritaron a la vez. Un aura negra en Ichigo se formó y en menos de tres minutos los tres raros…. Digo… "compañeros" terminaron peleando.

-por cierto, Byakuya- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa maliciosa –no sabía que podías expresarte de esa forma- este la miró mal.

-no es algo de lo que me debería enorgullecer ¬¬U-

-¡REGRESÉ!- Hisana había aparecido de la nada con un helado de… emmm… un color extraño que nunca había visto e_e (N.A: ¡Gin no se sabe los colores! :D **Gin**: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡TÚ APARECES HASTA EL FINAL! **Autora: **¡YO SOY LA AUTORA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA! **Gin:** sí, sí, claro, ahora LARGO **Autora: **me la pagarás *sonrisa malvada*)

Como les decía, después de esa… ESTUPIDA… intervención de la autora, que por cierto se ve que no tiene nada bueno que hacer ya que se la pasa escribiendo más estupideces que un borracho en la fábrica de Santa Claus… ejem… discúlpenme, creo que me sobrepasé un poco (N.A: ¿Un poco? e_e) Y como les venía diciendo ¬¬, Hisana apareció de la nada con un helado de color ROSA ¿Ya? ¿Feliz? (N.A: ¿Y este con quién está hablando? ._. **Gin:** ¬¬# **Autora:** además, ese no es color rosa ¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¿¡ACASO NO SABES DIFERENCIAR EL ROSA DEL COLOR **SALMÓN**? **Gin:** *Tratando de calmarse*) Y como seguía diciendo, Hisana… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se me olvidó lo que iba a decir! Mejor pasemos a la conversación.

-¿Cuándo te fuiste?- le pregunté con una gotita en la cabeza. Hisana me miró mal, luego se dio cuenta del escándalo que tenían "Cabeza de hongo", "Cabeza de Zanahoria" y "Blanquito", ah, y se me olvidó decir que Yachiru tenía una pataleta por una maldita galleta que se le perdió en el camino y que Kaien estaba llorando porque aparentemente "nadie lo apreciaba"

-¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? e_e-

-Hichigo anda con la regla y se puso a pelear con Cabeza de Hongo y Cabeza de Zanahoria; el "Monstruo Rosa" perdió su galleta y Kaien anda con la menopausia – Stark explicó todo con su típica actitud de vago.

-¿¡QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE A TI TAMBIÉN, VERDAD?-

-no gracias- Stark lo cortó fríamente. Hichigo se quedó en seco.

-que forma de quitar el ánimo ._.- dijo el albino desilusionado.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué hay tanto escándalo?- Hitsugaya había aparecido detrás de nosotros.

-¡Ah! No lo voy a explicar dos veces- dijo Stark acostándose en la hierba.

._.

-No te preocupes Toushiro- Ichigo dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, omitiendo los golpes que tenía más el ojo morado.

-es Cléremont para ti, no me gusta que alguien como tú me llame por mi nombre-

-_No me gusta que alguien como tú me llame por mi nombre_- Ichigo le empezó a hacer burla

-¬¬#- Hitsugaya lo miró mal –como sea… ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?-

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!- Hisana le reclamó -¿Qué hace un niño en plena etapa de crecimiento despierto a las 2 de la mañana? Puede que ahora no te afecte, pero en el futuro te vas a lamentar ¿Sabes que una dieta sana y dormir las horas requeridas influye mucho en cómo te desarrollarás?-

W…T…F e_eU

-¿Se supone que esta loca nos da clase de arte?- dijo Ggio antes de terminar con un golpe en la cabeza.

-basta de tonterías- el mini-humano ordenó –se la han pasado caminando de noche por ahí gritando tonterías y barbaridades igual que un grupo de borrachos en un partido de baseball- (N.A: ¿Cuál es tu problema con los borrachos? ¬¬ **Gin:** ¡Ninguno! ¡Yo solo narro, tú eres la drogadicta que escribe! **Autora:** ah, ahora te vas a meter con los drogadictos ¬¬ **Gin:** tranquilo Gin, tranquilo, pronto tendrás tus vacaciones y te alejaras de esa loca)

-no te preocupes Cléremont- Byakuya apareció para defendernos como todo un súper hombre w (N.A: **Gin:** ¿¡WTF? ¿¡Por qué mierda dice esto aquí? *Mostrando el libreto*** Autora: **te dije que me iba a vengar ¬¬)

-¿Qué significa esto, Slayer?- Hitsugaya se notaba molesto –todo este alboroto en tu presencia, he escuchado más de cinco obscenidades en menos de diez segundos-

-¡Uno de ellos fue Bya…!- antes de que terminara la frase, Byakuya le tapó la boca con la mano.

-no te preocupes tanto Toushiro- Yoruichi le dio golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito –yo estoy aquí, así que todo está bajo control-

-ese es el mayor problema- el enano murmuró –no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran mientras yo está aquí. Le llamaré al director y haré que los despidan –dijo señalando a Hirako, Yoruichi y a Hisana –y los demás tendrán una suspensión, incluyéndote a ti- este se refería a Byakuya

Todos nos miramos mutuamente, incluyendo a Yachiru que ya se había calmado; y en menos de dos segundo Hitsugaya apareció amarrado y con cinta adhesiva en la boca misteriosamente.

-creo que deberíamos continuar- dijo Ggio como si nada.

-¿Y qué hacemos con este?- Hirako preguntó refiriéndose a Hitsugaya.

-ah eso es lo de menos- dijo Hichigo; este agarró al niño peliblanco y lo cargó como un saco de papas –nos turnaremos para cargarlo- todos nos le quedamos viendo raro ya que hace unos minutos estaba más explosivo que un borracho en una cantina (N.A: y dale con los borrachos, ya estoy pensando en llevarte a AA **Gin:** ¬¬#)

-así que ya se te pasó tu síndrome premenstrual- dijo Ichigo para molestarlo.

-¡Hijo de…!

-Coooomo te seguía diciendo- Yoruichi tuvo que interrumpir ese comentario con otro sin ningún sentido.

-creo que mejor es que sigamos caminando antes de que nos encontremos con otro de estos imbéciles por aquí- Byakuya y Toushiro me miraron mal.

Seguimos caminando entre las oscuras tinieblas que habitaban en el "jardín" de esta misteriosa universidad. Todos pasamos por esos parajes tenebrosos con valentía (N.A: ¿Valentía? ¡Ja! ¡Si se la pasaban gritando hasta cuando escuchaban al viento!) ¬¬U… en fin, nadie se imaginó que estos temerarios shinigamis, los temibles espadas y lo que quede por ahí (N.A: temerarios, ajá, Cabeza de Hongo y Cabeza de Zanahoria **Gin:** Largo de aquí ¬¬#) De pronto se escuchó un grito de una mujer.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Rukia preguntó.

-parecía un grito-

-¡Es que era un grito!-

-¡Cierra la boca Blanquito!- dijo Hisana molesta. Los gritos se escucharon por todos lados, todos estábamos asustados, claro ¿Quién no?

-¡Hmmnmhmhnm! ¡Hmnmmnmnhmnhn!- Hitsugaya empezó a… ¿Gritar?... O al menos a intentarlo. Todos nos le quedamos viendo con cara de loco, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba teniendo un ataque de esquizofrenia. La figura de una hermosa mujer apareció entre las sombra; era blanca como la nieve, para que entiendan mejor, era más blanca que yo e_eU. Esta se fue acercando a nosotros y trató de tocarnos con una de sus manos raquíticas.

Todos gritamos (excepto Byakuya de "rompe-grupo") y salimos corriendo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Hirako gritó. Todos volteamos y para nuestra sorpresa, Hirako estaba siendo arrastrado por la misteriosa mujer.

-¡HIRAKOOO!- todos gritamos.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Huyan! ¡Huyan! ¡Protéjanse ustedes!-

-ok- y así nos fuimos corriendo.

-¡HIJOS DE *****! ¡NO ERA PARA QUE SE FUERAN ASI! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES INGRATOS DE M*****!

**Stark's POV**

_Vino en forma de mujer_

_Aquel castigo divino_

_Y no hay que ser adivino_

_Pa' saber que el mundo es cruel_

**Ichimaru's POV**

-un compañero menos- dijo Rukia en su actuación melodramática.

-hay que enterrarlo de una forma digna- dijo Ichigo.

-¡QUE TODAVÍA SIGO VIVO!- Hirako gritó de QuiénSabeDónde

-eh, sí, como sea… Ichigo tiene razón, hay que enterrarlo como se debe- Yoruichi apoyó la petición de Ichigo.

-¡Aquí está la tumba! :D- Kaien mostró un pedazo de cartón mojado y lleno de lodo.

-¡ESO ES PERFECTO!- dijo Hichigo –ahora solo hay que escribirle el nombre y todo eso-

-¡Yo me encargo!- dijo Hisana.

Cinco minutos después, la loca de arte, nos mostró como quedó la tumba. Tenía adornos de Chappy por los bordes y la cara de Hirako mal dibujada, también tenía escrito lo siguiente:

_En honor a Cabeza de Hongo_

_Un fiel compañero_

_Un valiente aventurero_

_Un mal conserje_

_Todos recordaremos tu valiente hazaña y tu mala comida_

Después Hichigo agarró el pedazo de Cartón y lo puso en una esquina.

-una pregunta- todos me miraron -¿Dónde está Yachiru?-

-_¡Lalalalala~!_- Yachiru estaba caminando en dirección al bosque mientras recogía unas flores (estilo Caperucita Roja)

-¡YACHIRU! ¡NO! ¡NO VAYAS PARA AYÁ!-

-déjenla- dijo Ggio -igual ella es suficientemente madura para afrontar lo que le espera-

e_eU

-¡¿Eres idiota o practicas?- le pregunté -¿¡QUIERES QUE KEMPACHI NOS MATE?-

…

-¡Mierda! ¡Yachiru! ¡Vuelve acá!- Ggio se fue a perseguir a la niña peli-rosa, seguido por todos nosotros.

Al final, y sin más remedio, nos tuvimos que adentrar en un bosque que nadie se atreve a estar ahí en la noche y mucho menos a las 3 de la mañana.

-tengo miedo ;_;- dijo Kaien a punto de llorar.

-tranquilo- Ggio le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara –que cualquier cosa, tu eres el siguiente-

-¡MAAAAAMIIIII! T_T- Kaien gritó.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡VAS A HACER QUE LOS MONSTRUOS LLEGUEN!- le grité ya cansado de sus estupideces mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-¡AJÁ!- Hichigo exclamó -¡Acabas de aceptar que existen!-

-p*ta ****e ¬¬- murmuré. (N.A: que buenas palabras aprendes ¬¬ **Gin:** yo solo digo lo que dice en el libreto **Autora**: ah, ahora le echas la culpa a mis libretos **Gin:** *a punto de cortarse con una navaja suiza*)

-¡Yo sabía que lo ibas a aceptar tarde o temprano!-

-mierda, dejen de gritar, están buscando que esas cosas vuelvan- dijo Hisana. Justo en ese instante se vio la figura de una bestia huesuda corriendo entre los árboles.

-¡CORRAN!- Ggio gritó y todos le hicimos caso.

Nuevamente terminamos corriendo como mismos estúpidos.

-saben que corriendo no van a poder huir de esa cosa- dijo el mini-humano de las nieves sin la cinta adhesiva en la boca (N.A: ¿No te cansas de inventarle tantos apodos? **Gin:** ese no es tú problema ¬¬)

-¿Y tú como te liberaste? e_e- Yoruichi preguntó.

-me imagino que también saben que esas cosas sienten el miedo- dijo Byakuya. Todos nos quedamos en seco y sudando frío. Hasta ahora nos lo dice.

-estamos perdidos- dijo Rukia.

-antes de morir, quisiera saber qué es eso-

-¡Un Ukufa!- dijo Kaien.

-¿Y… eso… qué… es? e_eU-

-un Ukufa es un monstruo de África, se dice que anda por los bosques atrapando personas para luego descuartizarlas- la parte inteligente de Kaien salió a relucir.

-¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡ESO NO ES UN UKUFA! ¡ESO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES DIFERENCIAR UN UKUFA PELUDO DE UN CHUPACABRAS HUESUDO?- Hirako nuevamente gritó de QuiénSabeDónde.

-¿Y este no se había muerto?- Stark preguntó.

De pronto la figura del _Ukufa-Chupacabras_ se fue acercando a nosotros.

-¡UKUFAAAAA!- Kaien salió corriendo de primero al ver a esa criatura extraña.

-¡Corran todos! ¡Los matará si los atrapa!- Ggio gritó. Todos salimos huyendo después de esa advertencia. Pero para empeorar nuestra suerte, al frente de nosotros había un pantano lleno de cocodrilos (N.A: **Gin:** ¿WTF? ¿No podías poner algo más obvio? **Autora:** ese no es tú problema, tu solo lee lo que yo escribo y ya ¬¬)

-es nuestro fin- exclamó Toushirou. Estábamos acorralados, el _Ukufa-Chupacabras_ cada vez estaba más cerca… pronto estaríamos muertos.

**Fin del FlashBack**

El _Ukufa-Chupacabras_ se fue acercando cada vez más a nosotros, tenía cara de chivo y el cuerpo de un humano. Sí, definitivamente de aquí ni con mis poderes salgo vivo.

-¡BASTAAA!- Hichigo gritó y salió corriendo hacia el pantano.

-¡Hichigo NOOOO!- Ggio gritó -¡TODAVÍA NO ME HAS DICHO COMO PASAR _RESIDENT EVIL_ PARA WII!-

Se escuchó un aullido proveniente del _Ukufa-Chupacabras_ poniéndonos los pelos de punta.

**Stark's POV**

_Y así lo dijo Cienfue_

_Con la décima, a cualquiera_

_Esto es décima certera_

_Que le dediqué a la muerte_

_Y a quien le traiga mala suerte_

_Fue la Décima Tercera_

**Ichimaru's POV**

El cielo se tornó de un rojo escarlata; una brisa escalofriante, que se te metía hasta los huesos, sopló; se escuchaban gritos, ramas quebrarse, risas (incluyendo la de Yachiru) y un montón de ruidos más. De pronto la misma mujer que se había llevado a Hirako apareció frente a nosotros, su cara estaba siendo tapada por su cabello.

-_Gin_- la terrorífica mujer habló. Me quedé en seco, un escalofríos me pasó por la nuca.

-G-G-G-Gin… t-t-te busca- dijo Kaien a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.

-ya sé, no soy sordo ¬¬-

-_¡GIN!-_ la mujer dijo en un tono más grave y diez veces más aterrador.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunté mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-¡ACEPTALO! ¡ACEPTA QUE LAS COSAS SOBRENATURALES EXISTEN O TE ESTAREMOS PERSIGUIENDO POR TODA TU VIDA!-

-¡SÍ! ¡Sí existen! ¡Maldita sea, sí existen!-

-ahora que lo acabas de aceptar… ¡TENDRAN SU CASTIGO POR INVADIR NUESTROS BOSQUES!-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- todos gritamos muertos de miedo y salimos corriendo dispuestos a dejar ese bosque embrujado.

**Stark's POV**

_La décima tercera vez que yo la conocí_

_Fue la décima tercera en la que todo lo perdí_

_Wouu Wouuu Wou Wou _

_Wouu Wouuu Wou Wooo_

**Ichimaru's POV**

Como les iba diciendo antes de que este anormal con complejos de cantante interrumpiera. Todos salimos corriendo como locos, ya Yachiru era lo de menos, Ggio tenía razón, esa niña es lo suficientemente madura para afrontar sus consecuencias (N.A: tiene como 7 años e_eU) Pero antes de que lográramos nuestro objetivo y salir corriendo, todos caímos inconscientes.

-chicos, despierten- oí un susurro, pero no le hice caso –oigan, despiértense- nuevamente la voz me volvió a molestar, y como hace unos segundos, preferí quedarme durmiendo -¡MIREN! ¡ESTÁN DICIENDO POR LA TELE QUE QUIEREN CERRAR FACEBOOK!-

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron más de cuatro a la vez. Y al final me desperté, la misteriosa voz provenía de Hinamori (que sorpresa e_e) luego me di cuenta que todos estábamos dormidos en mi habitación ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

-hasta que por fin despiertan- dijo Hinamori alegremente –estaban tirados inconscientes por todo el pasillo, tuvimos que arrastrarlos hasta tu habitación-

-espera… ¿Tuvimos?- luego me di cuenta de que Soi Fon estaba detrás de Hinamori con su típica cara de "Te mataré!"

-espero que tengan una buena excusa para esto- empezó a decir Abejita-chan –merecen ser expulsados por andar divagando a altas horas de la noche, sin mencionar que terminaron dormidos en el pasillo… eso es merecedor de una expulsión-

-e-espera Soi Fon, debes estar bromeando- le dije sorprendido.

-tienen suerte de que no me asignaron como "Vigilante de Pasillo"-

-¡Soi Foooooon!- Ggio salió disparado a abrazarla; esta trató de evadir el ataque, pero Ggio fue más rápido.

-¡S-Suéltame!- para la sorpresa de todos Soi Fon estaba sonrojada

-en fin...- continuó Hinamori -¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo afuera?-

-estábamos tratando de hacer que Gin aceptara que las brujas y todo lo demás existen- dijo Hichigo con la ropa rota debido a la pelea que tuvo con los cocodrilos.

-¿Y lo lograron?- la loca preguntó. Yo tuve que asentir de mala gana –me alegra saberlo… se dice que si no aceptas que las cosas existen, con más facilidad te aparecen-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté. De repente una sonrisa oscura se le formó en el rostro.

-ten cuidado con las brujas, mi querido compañero, Gin- y se fue.

**Stark's POV**

_La décimaaaa terceraaaa_

_La décimaaaa terceraaaa_

Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, fue un honor presentarme ante ustedes ¡Fueron un público increíble! TwT

**Autora: ¡TERMINEE! Ya tenía miedo de que esto me cogiera más de dos días e_eU… espero que les haya gustado y como se habrán dado cuenta le puse el doble de estupideces para compensar todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecida :D… ahora si me disculpan *tratando de ver si Gin sigue vivo***

**Gin: *inconsciente***

**Autora: ¡GIIIIIN! ¡GIIIIIN! Por cierto, la canción que Stark estaba cantando era la Décima Tercera de Cienfue, por si las dudas… creo que lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero me imagino que se les debe haber olvidado.**

**De la nada entra un paramédico**

**Autora: ¿Y tú eres? e_eU**

**Paramédico: tengo órdenes de llevarme a Gin al hospital "¿Te Dolió?" ya que ha estado perdiendo mucha sangre y eso pone en peligro su vida.**

**Autora: ajá ._. *sin saber lo que está pasando***

**Paramédico: *llevándose a Gin en una ambulancia***

**Autora: … Gin ;_; … *sopla el viento* **

***FOREVER ALONE* xD**


	13. Estupideces Explosiones y mas Estupidece

**Autora: ¡Hola! Creo q se dieron cuenta de q subi el mismo capitulo dos veces e..eU. Y creo q soy la ultima en enterarse. Como sea, aquí esta xDDD**

**Wonderwise: ahauuuuu**

**Autora: eh… como habrán notado, después de lo que le pasó a Gin en el capítulo pasado, lo llevaron al Hospital "¿Te Dolió?" y parece que le diagnosticaron víctima de maltrato, víctima de traumas y ahora víctima de hemorragia nasal… ahora tengo un lindo y nuevo amiguito como ayudante ¿Verdad?**

**Wonderwise: hauuuaha**

**Autora: ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?**

**Wonderwise: hauuuuahahhahuah**

**Autora: ¿¡POR FAVOR NO ME PUDIERON CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN QUE POR LO MENOS ARTICULARA FRASES COMPRENSIBLES?**

**Wonderwise: huahuuuuuahha hauuhahhah auhah**

**Autora: ¬¬# continúen con el fic. **

Ah, sábado, el día en que todos los chicos y chicas refuerzan sus vidas sociales, salen a fiestas, a conciertos o a simplemente dar un paseo, olvidándose por completo de que tienen que estudiar para el examen del lunes, ah, querido y adorado sábado de diversión… pero como saben que mi suerte es sorprendente, me ha tocado descansar porque al estúpido de Hichigo se le ocurrió pasear por la maldita universidad toda la maldita noche y aparte de que estoy trasnochado, estoy herido por lo del Hollow hijo de… y adolorido gracias a la hiperactividad de Yachiru y Hinamori ¿Desde cuándo un prestigioso capitán y increíble traidor tiene que sufrir estupideces como aquellas?... Y lo peor era que el día estaba comenzando.

A las 5:30 de la mañana Hisana estaba viendo un anime a todo volumen, creo que se llamaba Bleach ¿Quién miraría una cosa así? Apuesto que los villanos son más patéticos que el doctor malvado de Phineas y Ferb e_e… Me desperté a las 7:00 de la mañana, mejor dicho, me despertaron, nuevamente ¬¬… a Kaien se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de practicar bonji (N.A: no sé cómo se escribe e.e) y decidió saltar desde el techo, al final terminó cayendo encima de mí. A las 7:30 decidí tomarme un baño, pero fui interrumpido por Hinamori que destruyó la puerta para mostrarme su siguiente plan de unir parejas… si hubieran visto mi expresión. Y por último, 7:50 de la mañana, ya estaba casi vestido, con tan solo abrocharme la camisa, Yoruichi entró por la puerta y con su shumpo me agarró, me sacó por la ventana y me llevó directamente a la azotea para luego encontrarme con Ggio Y bueno, aquí estoy yo, parado en medio de la nada, sin saber qué carajo está pasando.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?- de repente Rukia, Hinamori y Yoruichi aparecieron detrás de mí.

-verás Ichimaru- Yoruichi empezó a explicar –sabrás que todos los shinigamis que conocíamos han revivido de una forma misteriosa en el mundo humano- sí, claro, si supieran que fue obra por unos niños malcriados que decidieron jugar con mi vida ¬¬U –y probablemente muchos de ellos han recuperado la memoria y nosotros ni siquiera lo sabemos. Cabe la posibilidad de que como los Arrancars y shinigamis han aparecido aquí… estoy casi segura de que Aizen también se encuentra vivo- abrí los ojos por un minuto, tenía razón, nunca me lo puse a pensar, pero es muy probable de que el bastardo de Aizen esté en este universo, y la peor parte es que si conserva sus recuerdo de su vida pasada, puede aún conservar sus antiguos poderes.

-¿entonces qué insinúas?- le pregunté en un tono frío.

-Ichigo fue el único que pudo derrotarlo, pero este ha olvidado todo y no tiene acceso a ninguno de sus poderes, así que hasta que Ichigo no recupere su memoria, tu eres el segundo mejor contrincante para Aizen, entonces imagínate que si en los peores de los casos, ese bastardo decide atacar e Ichigo sigue siendo un humano normal…- todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio -tendríamos que entrenar lo mejor posible para hacerle frente a su poder, no solo tú, todos nosotros- yo fruncí el seño. No pienso salir de una tragedia para entrar a otra. Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

-olvídense de mí- exclamé dándome la vuelta dispuesto a volver a mi habitación.. Yoruichi me miró molesta –ustedes solo murieron por un simple ataque de Aizen, yo pasé más que eso. Ese hijo de perra me debe tener tanto odio que es capaz de concentrar todo su poder para hacerme sufrir hasta en el mismo infierno, no quiero que _ella _llore de nuevo por mi culpa-

-tú mismo lo dijiste- de repente Stark apareció a mi espalda –Aizen utilizará todo su poder para hacerte sufrir y ten por seguro que Matsumoto será su primer método- abrí los ojos de par en par y suspiré mucho más calmado.

-que te jodan Stark- le dije con una sonrisa, luego volteé mi rostro hacia Yoruichi y le dije –no creo que la azotea sea un buen lugar para entrenar con Shinsou- esta sonrió.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?-

Habíamos ido a un bosque que quedaba cerca del campus, pero a la vez lo suficientemente lejos para que no se dieran cuenta de que estábamos haciendo. Estábamos entrenando en pareja; yo con Hinamori, Rukia con Stark y Ggio con Yoruichi. Unohana también los había acompañado por si alguien salía herido (ella también recordaba su vida pasada)

-muy bien Hinamori, para ser rápidos y concisos tu entrenamiento por el día de hoy…- me quedé pensando por unos segundos. ¿Qué debería ponerle de entrenamiento a uno de los tenientes más débiles del Gotei? (xDD) Hasta que se me ocurrió una idea para quitarme lo "oxidado" y entrenarla a la vez –vamos a hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Hinamori preguntó confundida.

-ya oíste… practicaremos combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-¿Estás de broma? Para eso me hubiera ido con Yoruichi-san ¿Además, tú que sabes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-Shihouin está entrenando con Ggio ya que él tiene un nivel más avanzado y necesita mejorar, y para tu información, mi NO querida Hinamori ¬¬… yo era un capitán, es obvio que debo saber eso para ser uno de ellos-

-creí que fue gracias a Aizen =w=- dijo para molestarme y obviamente lo hizo.

-mejor cállate y empecemos-

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Ya habían pasado exactamente 4 horas y media de entrenamiento. Los dos estábamos muy cansados, por más débil que Hinamori fuera, esa niña golpea igual que un hombre e_eU

-deberían ir a comer- Unohana apareció con su terroríficamente amable actitud –han estado entrenando por horas y ni siquiera han desayunado-

-Unohana-taicho tiene razón…- dijo Hinamori, pero antes de que terminara la oración Unohana le interrumpió.

-no estamos en la SS así que por favor llámame Unohana-san-

-h-hai…- dijo Hinamori asustada por su cara ¿Y quién no? e-e –pero me gustaría cerrar el entrenamiento con un combate de solo espadas… sin shikai ni bankai ¬¬-

-como quieras- le dije indiferentemente mientras sacaba mi zampakutoh.

Hinamori fue corriendo hacia mí, yo solo evadí el ataque con la zampakutoh; esta golpeó nuevamente, pero yo salté por encima de ella para atacarla a sus espaldas y entonces ocurrió un milagro… Hinamori rápidamente puso la espada en frente para contraatacarme (xDD) nunca pensé que esa niña lograra detenerme de esa manera… mi entrenamiento funcionó =w=. Así nos la pasamos por una hora más, no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero el tiempo se pasó volando ya que por lo menos para mí, me estaba divirtiendo al poder recordar cómo se sentía una batalla, como en los viejos tiempos en el Rugonkai :D

Sin darnos cuenta terminamos fuera del bosque, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta, teníamos asuntos más importantes que atender (?) Hinamori, sorprendentemente, me había hecho una herida en la mejilla y una leve cortada en el cuello, sin contar los golpes que me dio cuando estábamos practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Para hacerlo más divertido decidí utilizar una mínima parte de Shinsou para atacarla con la zampakutoh rápidamente (N.A: la misma técnica que uso cuando peleó contra Hitsugaya)

-v-vas muy… rápido- dijo Hinamori con gran dificultad para esquivar mis ataques –dijiste que no podíamos utilizar el shikai-

-no estoy usando mi shikai… simplemente uso una de mis habilidades- le dije sonriendo cínicamente –además, en comparación con mis peleas normales, mi zampakutoh está lenta- ella frunció el seño. Repentinamente sentí una especie de reiatsu, era más fuerte que el de Hinamori… creo que era el de Yorui-

Shihouin me había dado un golpe en el estómago haciéndome escupir sangre (genial, otra camisa manchada e_e)

-vaya Ichimaru- dijo Yoruichi en un tono burlesco –tu zampakutoh es rápida, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?- yo fruncí el seño… maldita ¬¬. En ese momento Hinamori fue a atacarme pensando que mis defensas estaban bajas, en realidad lo estaba, así que solo me hice para un lado para esquivarla.

-deberías estar más atento Ichimaru- exclamó dirigiendo nuevamente su espada hacia mí, pero simplemente la detuve con tan solo agarrarla (aunque me hice una buena herida en la mano e.e)

-y tu deberías ponerle más fuerza a tus ataques- le dije soltando la espada –me voy- dije después de una pausa –tengo mucha hambre y no pretendo quedarme sin almuerzo, ya que no pude desayunar ¬¬- después de unos segundos me di la vuelta y caminé tranquilamente hacia el campus.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Rangiku después de haberme vendado la herida que me hice con la zampakutoh de Hinamori (no quiero que me pregunte que me pasó e_e) además, quería invitarla a comer comida china, como se lo había prometido ayer en la competencia. Aunque quisiera sorprenderla…. ¡Ya sé!

**Rangiku's POV**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me había pasado toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio con Nanao y Orihime-chan, lo único que quería hacer era descansar y comer algo; antes de cerrar la puerta sentí como si una brisa pasara a mi lado, me volteé y no vi nada. Debo estar peor de lo que pensé.

Lancé la maleta que tenía mi ropa para hacer ejercicio al suelo y me tiré de una vez a la cama, estoy cansada, yo creo que somos las únicas locas que se ponen a hacer ejercicio tanto tiempo, bueno, a excepción del grupo de kendo de Zaraki-sensei y ya, aunque puedo jurar que vi a dos personas peleando en las afueras del bosque. En fin, lo único que quería hacer era dormir por un largo rato. A los pocos minutos terminé dormida y soñando profundamente.

_**Sueño de Rangiku**_

_-Si tan solo me hubieras detenido antes- Gin habló. La espada de Rangiku estaba en su cuello, pero aún así, dudosa de matarlo. El peliblanco volteó la cabeza –lo lamento, Rangiku- y se fue, poco a poco fue desapareciendo en esa garganta, dejando todo atrás, sin dejar ni un solo recuerdo._

**Realidad**

Abrí los ojos de una vez ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Aquel sueño me pareció tan real, como si ya lo hubiera vivido, pero solo fue un sueño ¿Cierto? No sabía la existencia de Gin hasta hace un mes, aún así, ese sentimiento de dolor se sintió tan real, es como un dejabú… pero es ilógico, yo nunca había visto ese atuendo negro y nunca he tenido una katana en mis manos ¿Y Desde cuándo los humanos son elevados por una lucecita amarilla y de la nada se abre un hueco en el cielo y entran? (N.A: LOOOL XD…. Encuentro extraterrestre xD) e_eU… sí, completamente ilógico.

Vi el reloj que estaba en la pared… solo habían pasado 10 minutos y mágicamente todo el sueño que tenía desapareció. Me di la vuelta y…

-¡Hola Ran-chan!- Gin estaba al lado de mi cama en cuclillas con su típica sonrisa.

-¡G-Gin!- exclamé sorprendida ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Un molesto calor había invadido mi cara.

-Estas muy roja ¿Te encuentras bien?- este se acercó aún MAS a mi cara, provocando que el rubor fuera más fuerte.

-¡S-Sí!- dije nerviosa sentándome en la cama para alejarme de él. Gin me miró de reojo, creo que notó el rubor ù/u

-hummmm…- dijo pensativo mientras se ponía de pie–como sea… ¿Quieres ir a comer comida china?- me sorprendí un poco por su repentina reacción, pero luego recordé que me lo había prometido en la competencia y sonreí.

-por supuesto- le dije parándome de la cama. Gin me dio la mano y yo con gusto se la acepté. Al agarrarle sentí una especie de líquido tibio que embarró mi mano, la miré y me llevé una gran sorpresa. Era sangre, sin duda era sangre y no provenía de mí, provenía de… cambié la vista hacia la mano de Gin y había una venda manchada de rojo, pero este no se percató, solo estaba viendo los adornos de la habitación… es como si no sintiera el dolor. Luego lo miré a él y vi que tenía una herida en el cuello y en la cara, y su camisa tenía gotas de sangre.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- me preguntó como si no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo asentí dudosa.

Salimos al pasillo, varios se nos quedaron mirando raro, claro, un chico y una chica que salen juntos de una habitación… eso no se ve muy bien … también otros se le quedaron viendo a Gin con envidia y celos, eso les pasa por no tener los mismos encantos que él… ¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? Hablo como si me atrajera… y-y eso es i-imposible ¿Verdad?

-ne, Ran-chan- exclamó sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Te importaría acompañarme un minuto a mi habitación? Es que tengo que hacer algo importante-

-sí, claro- le respondí. Y así nos fuimos.

Me quedé unos pasos atrás de él. Todavía su herida estaba sangrando, pero él ni se percataba, solo seguía caminando tranquilamente, como si su mano estuviera en perfectas condiciones… tal vez si le duela y no quiera demostrarlo… pero Gin no es esa clase de personas ¿O sí? Hubo otra cosa que llamó mi atención. En su lado izquierdo de la cintura tenía una katana, no era una de madera como las que Zaraki-sensei o Ikkaku cargan, era de verdad… entonces recordé mi sueño. Gin también cargaba esa espada en el momento que desapareció en el hueco negro.

-¿Sucede algo?- este me preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación con la llave.

-esa espada- dije en un hilo de voz. Por primera vez el rostro de Gin se tornó completamente serio, pero al final su sonrisa regresó.

-tú misma los dijiste… solo es una espada- su tono era frío y a la vez aterrador, también se podía sentir un olor extraño alrededor de nosotros dos… era ¿Sangre?... Debe ser por la herida, aunque por alguna razón, algo de mí decía que estaba equivocada. La puerta se abrió.

**Ichimaru's POV**

¡Qué estúpido soy! ni siquiera se me ocurrió guardar la zampakutoh, seguramente a Rangiku le pareció familiar. Y ahora con esa clase de respuesta típica de mi en la Sociedad de Almas, seguro que se debe haber asustado, pero eso era mejor que haberle dicho alguna súper mentira o decirle toda la verdad y creyera que estoy loco… o que ella se volviera loca e_eU

Abrí la puerta y los dos entramos

-¡Bienvenido!- Hinamori y Rukia estaban tomando té estilo japonés.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¬¬#- le pregunté enojado. ¿Con qué permiso se atreven a irrumpir en mi habitación?

-Momo-chan me invitó a tomar té en tu habitación- Rukia exclamó tranquilamente.

-¿Y por qué rayos no fuiste a la de ella? ¬¬##-

-es que hace un rato estuve practicando con Tobiuhime y bueno… ya sabes lo que pasa cuando una chispa de fuego toca las cortinas… y más si es una bola de fuego :DU- yo la miré mal, cuando uno piensa que esta niña no puede ser más torpe sale con algo peor.

-largo de aquí ¬¬- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué pensará Rangiku? Dos chicas en mi habitación hablando tranquilamente… e.e#

-p-pero… estamos esperando que Hirako-san termine de cocinar ;_;- dijeron a la vez.

-¡Pues váyanse a un restaurante!- les grité aún más molesto.

-¡Cerraron todos los restaurantes!- Hinamori me gritó.

-¿Eh?- exclamé confundido.

-si… es que parece que encontraron una plaga de ratas en toda esa área =w=- dijo Rukia dándole un sorbo a su té.

-osea… no hay restaurantes- dije desilusionado, las dos asintieron. Mierda, justo cuando iba a tratar de hacer un avance con Rangiku, una plaga de ratas se desata… que suerte tengo e_eU Justo cuando me iba a voltear a pedirle perdón a Rangiku, Momo me interrumpió.

-pero si quieres pueden quedarse a almorzar ^^- le dijo amablemente a Rangiku (es obvio que jamás me lo diría a mí e.e) –solamente le puedo decir a Hirako-san que cocine para dos personas más y ya-

-ah… creo que sería una molestia, mejor será que me vaya…- dijo esta a punto de irse. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, le rodeé la cintura con el brazo para impedírselo, esta se sonrojó :D

-ya te invité a comer, al menos hazme el honor de aceptar esto-

-ah… s-sí- dijo ruborizada.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Hinamori animadamente -¡HIRAAAAKOOOO-SAAAAN!- gritó. Una puerta secreta se abrió en el techo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hirako asomó la cabeza.

-llegaron dos nuevos invitados- Hinamori exclamó dándole un sorbo a su té. El rubio asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ese no era el conserje?- Ran-chan me preguntó.

-es una laaaargaaaa y extraña historia- esta me miró raro pero luego se rió.

-tu habitación es más grande de lo normal-

-sí… y todavía es más grande e_eU…- le dije mirando el espacio vacío que había en la habitación.

Abrí uno de los cajones, me quité la venda de la mano y la tiré a la basura… como esperaba, completamente llena de sangre. Rangiku se me quedó mirando preocupada, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Saqué un rollo nuevo de lienzo, el anterior Yachiru lo utilizó para convertir a Ikkaku en momia e_e (Sí, ya se encontró con Kempachi *terror*) Corté un pedazo, antes de ponérmelo, me restregué un poco de alcohol en la herida, he visto como se ponen cuando se infectan… iuuk e.e, antes de agarrar el pedazo, alguien, o mejor dicho algo me interrumpió ¬¬#

-¡A VER SI ESQUIVAS ESTA ICHIMARU!- Ggio apareció frente a mí gracias al sonido, y con su espada trato de matarme.

-¡Geeeeezzzzh!- Rangiku se hizo a un lado en estado de shock ¿Y quién no? Que un loco venga de la nada y trate de matar a la persona que tienes a lado con una espada… está igualito que Kempachi. Yo por otra parte no tuve más remedio que sacar mi zampakutoh para que no me cortaran la cabeza.

-¡MUERTE PARA ICHIMARU! :D- Ggio gritó tratando de darme otro golpe, pero yo simplemente lo contraataqué.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- le grité molesto tratando de clavarle la espada (Por instinto e.e)

-O_O|||- Rangiku tenía una cara de WTF al vernos.

-¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR O QUÉ?- Ggio me gritó esquivando el ataque, pero el muy estúpido decidió seguir peleando y yo no tuve opción de seguirle el juego ya que no quería otra herida por hoy.

-seeeeh =w=- dije tranquilamente mientras contraatacaba con mi zampakutoh. De repente Ggio se quedó quieto mirando mi espada y luego a mí.

-esa cosa tiene sangre vieja de Hollow, te agradecería que la lavaras, no quisiera pelear con una espada embarrada de sangre que no es ni mía-

-e.e… niña…- le dije guardando a Shinsou en su vaina –además, esa sangre es de ayer, no está tan vieja y también tiene sangre de ella :D- Hinamori me miró mal ante mi comentario.

Volteé la vista hacia Rangiku, parecía sorprendida, aunque también se podía ver el temor en sus ojos, traté de hacerlo, pero definitivamente no puedo evitar ser un monstruo… por fin me puse la venda, y una vez que lo hice, le agarré la mano amablemente y la llevé a dónde estaban los demás para tratar de calmarla un poco.

-que no te importe mucho…- Hinamori le dijo una vez que se sentó –Gin está loco desde la PRIMERA vez que lo vi en el CAMPUS- esta hizo énfasis en esas palabras en muestra de rencor por lo del Seretei, luego me miró a los ojos tratándome de decir "_**ESTÚPIDO!**_"

-sí, desde que LLEGÓ a esta UNIVERSIDAD se ha comportado así- dijo Rukia haciendo lo mismo que Hinamori. Sí, ya sé, yo era adorable en la Sociedad de Almas :D (xDDDD)

-¿Ustedes se conocían antes?- Rangiku exclamó tratando de olvidar el tema. Las dos me miraron con odio.

-por supuesto que no, y apuesto que NO hubiera sido un sujeto con intenciones de ANIQUILARME POR DIVERSIÓN n_n#- dijo Hinamori.

-Momo-chan tiene razón, estoy segura de que si lo hubiera conocido antes de llegar a este lugar NO hubiera sido alguien que tratara de INTIMIDARME con una especie de AURA MALVADA n_n##- Rukia exclamó.

-o_oU- Rangiku se les quedó viendo raro.

-s-será mejor q-que vaya a ver l-la comida- dije nervioso tratando de alejarme.

-¡NO HUYAS!- gritaron a la vez.

-h-hai- le dije acercándome poco a poco. De repente la puerta secreta del techo se abrió, Hichigo y Hisana aparecieron carbonizados.

-E_E- todos nos le quedamos mirando raro.

-¿Qué… mierda… les pasó?- le pregunté.

-¡EL ESTÚPIDO DE ICHIGO DERRAMÓ GASOLINA EN LA BARBACOA Y EXPLOTÓ!- Hichigo gritó.

-¡TE DIGO QUE FUE UN MALDITO ERROR!- Ichigo le gritó de lejos.

-en fin… queríamos pedirle el favor de ir dónde Byakuya y pedirle dinero para comprar una nueva por internet- dijo Hisana desde el techo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-yo no me llevo con Byakuya- le dije de una vez.

-jamás le he hablado- dijo Hinamori.

-no me haría caso- dijo Rukia –creo que deberías ir pedírselo tú, por alguna razón presiento que a ti te hará más caso que a nadie =w=-

-Rukiaaaa ¬¬- Hisana la miró mal.

-si quieres te acompañamos, quisiéramos ver la reacción de Byakuya :D-

-¡YO VOOOOOYYY~!- Yachiru saltó del techo su pie aterrizó en mi cara y luego se sentó en la cama.

-¿Yachiru-chan?- Rangiku exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunté un poco confundido.

-la he visto en el Club de Kendo junto a Zaraki-sensei-

-ummmm… ya veo- ya sabía yo que se había juntado con ese loco.

-¡Entonces te acompañamos!- dijo Rukia animadamente.

-¡NUNCA DIJE QUE IBA A IR! ò/ó- Hisana le gritó con cierto rubor en el rostro.

**15 minutos después**

-¿Cómo coño llegué a aceptar?- dijo Hisana molesta. Hisana, Rukia, Hinamori, Yachiru, Ichigo, Rangiku y yo estábamos caminando hacia la habitación de Byakuya.

-dímelo a mí- murmuré -¿Por qué tantas personas para pedir dinero? -

-vamos, Gin ¿No te gustaría ver a ese cretino siendo extorsionado por Hisana?- dijo Ichigo recordando el primer día que "habló" con Byakuya

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? e_e- seguimos caminando, ya faltaban unos pocos pasillos para llegar a la habitación.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes le hablan de una forma tan… normal, a una profesora?- Rangiku me preguntó tratando de que Hisana no la escuchara.

-cuando la conocí ella no trabajaba, y no pienso rebajarme a hablarle así a ella- le dije. Esta se rió, seguramente era porque no sabía que decir.

-todos ustedes se llevan muy bien- dijo Rangiku.

-sí, y eso que solo has conocido a la mitad-

-qué extraño… al principio pensé que eras uno de esos chicos que no tienen amigos- me dijo en un tono burló, yo la miré mal.

-aprecio la buena impresión que te llevaste de mí ¬¬#... aunque a veces quisiera ser uno de esos chicos, en menos de una hora mira todo lo que me ha pasado y lo peor es que nada de esto termina hasta el día siguiente… como ya te habrás dado cuenta anoche que nos viste dando "un pequeño paseo" a las 2 de la madrugada-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Rangiku me preguntó divertida.

-buscando cosas sobrenaturales gracias a Hichigo e.e#- esta se rió.

-¿Y las encontraron?-

-si… y al final fue culpa de Hi-Momo ¬¬#-

-tu vida está llena de cosas interesantes-

-sí, creo que demasiado interesante para mi gusto… no he podido descansar desde que llegué a Inglaterra-

-se me ocurre algo- Rangiku exclamó -¿Qué te parecería ir mañana a un Spa?-

-uh… ¿Quiénes? ._.- le pregunté.

-tú y yo… no sé si alguno de ellos también quiera, el lugar está un poco lejos de aquí, pero es barato y es muy bonito- yo me sonrojé un poco… sí, el gran Gin Ichimaru se sonrojó, pero solo pensar la idea de que ella y yo estemos juntos en esa clase de lugar, ah, ni alguien como yo es capaz de soportarlo.

-eh… b-bueno, creo que sería una buena i-idea- dije nervioso. Esta sonrió, mierda, debió haber notado el rubor.

-entonces ustedes pretenden que yo les preste dinero para pagar algo que ustedes mismos destruyeron- Byakuya estaba hablando con Ichigo.

-pues… preferiría que lo llamaras donación :D-

-no lo haré- dijo fríamente, como lo hace todos los días.

-por favor- dijo Hisana haciendo ojos de perrito. Byakuya se le quedó mirando gélidamente, luego suspiró.

-como quieras… pero iré a verificar que no malgasten mi dinero en otra cosa- todos nos quedamos en shock. Nadie pensó que cedería tan rápido ante Hisana.

Después de varias horas de espera por comida por fin Hirako había terminado, estábamos celebrando el reencuentro de Lilinette y Stark, es una razón absurda, pero de algún modo fue divertido, a excepción de que quemaron mi cama y casi lo hacen con todo el cuarto, pero por suerte Rukia nos salvó con su zampakutoh, solo que tuve que "ir a buscar platos" para que Rangiku no viera el espectáculo, y suerte que lo hicimos por que en verdad no había nada e_e Al final, el almuerzo que tanto habíamos esperado se convirtió en cena. Todo el mundo se encontraba presente, incluso Unohana-san estaba.

-¡LISTOOO! A pesar de todos los inconvenientes por fin he terminado la comida- Hirako tenía una bandeja tapada, que la puso en la mesa, todos estábamos ilusionados con saber qué clase de comida iba a ser, pero al final… -¡Albóndigas con estofado!-

-e_e|||-

-p-pero carne con carne es…-

-¡COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL!- gritó alegóricamente.

Y así terminamos comiendo un plato gourmet según Hirako. Rangiku avisó sobre el Spa y todos aceptaron, incluyendo Byakuya. Mientras que yo terminé durmiendo en el suelo. Bueno, se podría decir que hoy fue un día común y corriente en mi extraña vida. Ahora solo me tocaba esperar hasta mañana =w=

**Autora: Bueno… he terminado, nuevamente, no voy a decir cómo cuanto tiempo tardará el capitulo por qué no se xDD**

**Wonderwise: hahuuuuahhaaa **

**Autora: ¡BASTA! ¡PARA LA PRÓXIMA CONSÍGANSE A ALGUIEN QUE POR LO MENOS SEA UNA CRIATURA CON INTELIGENCIA PROMEDIO O NO SEGUIRÉ TRABAJANDO! *se va***

**Wonderwise: uahahahahahaha :D *risa…. malvada?***


End file.
